Popular Reject
by Snowflaked Angel
Summary: With the help of some rich teens, Mikan kissed her reject status adieu, until her parents transferred her to the Academy. There, she forms a popular clique, vows to tear down Luna’s clique by beating the crap out of them in dancing, and fall in love. NxM
1. Chapter 1: Still Unwritten

▬ **Popular REJECT**▬

"Today the neighborhood, tomorrow the world

Popular girl, popular girl."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**A Fanfiction Written By:**

Snowflaked Angel

_- I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined -  
- I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned -_

**Dedicated to: **

Starrynight3800 & Cute Pukite

**-**_You're my all in all_**-**

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Full Summary:**_

Meet Mikan Sakura: Her profile is practically stamped with the huge, red, bold letters that spell **R-E-J-E-C-T**. But, with the help of some rich teens, Mikan Sakura kissed her reject status adieu and was ready to take on school again, with her new gained confidence and charisma… that is, until her parents told her they were transferring her to a different school. Now, Mikan finds herself in the famous private school for the rich and elite: Alice Academy. There, she forms a popular clique, vows to tear down Luna and her cronies by beating the crap out of them in dancing, and somewhere in the fray, fall in love with the man of her dreams. Well, first she has to _realize_ exactly _who_ is her real prince charming. N x M

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_▬Chapter One: Still Unwritten▬_

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Nana."

A pretty brunette tossed her silky hair over her shoulder and winked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Nana!"

"GMS." Nana held out her immaculately manicured finger in a **G**im**M**e-a-**S**ec way. She fiddled with her hair one more time before finally turning around. "Do you like my new light-orange highlights, S? It looks a little… different for me." Nana looked expectantly at her friend.

"Lawl, Nana. When have you _ever_ looked bad? No pun intended, but lighten up, they are absolutely fab." A slow smile spread on Sasa's face. The two were in Nana's room, waiting for their other friend so they could hit the mall.

"Can you buh-lieve it, Sasa? We graduated from high school! Next year we're going to go to _colleeege!_" Nana sang the last word and wiggled her shoulders. Sasa burst out laughing at her best friend.

Meet Nanami Takahashi, ah-dorably referred as Nana by her closest friends in her clique. By far, _The 30_ was the most powerful clique at Tokudaiji High, and Nana was _the _alpha, the leader of that clique. She was the one that made it happen and brought their popularity to number one on the top charts.

So she's one of those unstoppable bitches, you ask?

Hell no. Where have _you_ been? She's one of the nicest people in the school, and definitely has the most radiant smile of all the girls—and boys. The only time when she brings out her snappy attitude is when somebody hurts her or her friends; which, usually happens when the _real_ bitches—jealous bitches, I daresay—start yapping and spreading preposterous rumors.

Or, when a bad boy starts getting down and low, when she is _so_ not ready. That happens a lot. You can't blame sweet Nana, of course, because she is beautiful and naturally, beautiful boys cling to her like ten pieces of chewing gum stuck in her perfectly straightened, shoulder-length brunette mane.

Ouch, and moving on.

Next, is Sasaki, Sasa, Karasuma, the beta of _The 30_. Also beautiful, but very flirty, opposed to the alpha of the clique. It's absolutely _im-possible_ for boys to stay away for more than one minute. Out of the three friends, Sasa had the most boy popularity, and she flirted with all of them, except for the ones that made her want to up-chuck her favorite chocolate pancakes. And man, this girl can eat and never gain a pound of weight. All the nutrients must go to her naturally pure black, shiny, long hair. Any girl, even Nana, envied that hair.

Honestly, though, if you didn't really know Sasa, you would never know that she rarely dated anybody. All her publicity—_boy_ publicity—made her seem like a slut, but she wasn't as low as that. Our lovely Sasa never dated anyone unless she was really serious about him. That's why she had so much time to shop, and quickly became fashionable and trendy. Perfect beta-material.

"Anyway, Sasa, do you love this ring, or do you _loooove _this ring?" Nana held out her hand. "I saw it at the mall and I just _had_ to get it."

"Omigosh, it is _so so _cute. _Looove_ the crown! Totally alpha." Sasa leaned in closer. "Is it Juicy Couture?

"Haha, yup," Nana replied, admiring it happily. She hadn't gone shopping for jewelry for a month, so she was seriously missing out. It was glad to feel _in_ again.

"Hellooo! So sorry that I'm late, Nana, Sasa." A girl burst into the room, carrying an expensive designer handbag and plopping herself on the soft pink couch.

"Momo! Don't be late next time. Take a look at _this_!" Nana stood up and twirled around, her hair dancing around with her.

"Oh my God! I love it so much! It looks so good on you." Momo jumped up and grabbed both Nana and Sasa's hands and twirled around.

"Jeez, Momo, be mature!" Sasa giggle-screamed.

Momo pouted. And the last member of _The 30_ was the sweet and cute Momoko Tanaka. Don't underestimate this petite and cute blonde, she has more brains than you think a blonde has. With her multi-talented brain, she rocks at everything, from dancing to computers to designing. And no, she wasn't a nerd at all. She looked too cute for that. Everybody adored her and came to her for help and advice. She gets a decent amount of boys too, but had a knack for knowing which boy was loyal, and which was a player, just by looking. While Nana and Sana got the boys, Momo was the real boy expert. The only downside of her is that she sometimes gets a little spazzy at random times.

"Hehe. Sorry. Anyway… guess why I was late."

"Hmm…" Sasa tapped her finger on her chin. "Because…"

"Your brother hid your wallet again?" Nana chimed in, remembering the good times.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But he's five! I want to kill him, gosh." Momo rolled her eyes. "But, no."

"Come on, it'll take us all day to guess, and I wanna go to the mall, pronto!" Sasa whined, stomping her feet in playful frustration.

"'Eeey. That is my new floor. Be careful with your heels." Nana pointed at Sasa's shoes and gave her "the teacher look", which is that ah-noying look the teachers give you when you're late for the fifth time in the morning. Momo burst out laughing and Sasa also cracked a smile.

"Anyway, I was late because I made a detour and found out the mall was _closed_ today." Momo pouted.

"What?" Nana jumped to her feet. "Why?"

"Who knows. Some worker strike."

"Awww… that's so stupid." Sasa sighed and hugged a pillow to her chest, falling on the couch.

"No duh," Momo replied as she joined Sasa on the couch.

"Don't worry guys… we'll… do…" Nana looked around her huge room. Her eyes flitted across her vanity desk, her huge bed, view, plasma TV…

"I know! Let's give each other makeovers!" Nana exclaimed.

Momo groaned. "But we do that _everytime_, well, not _everytime_, but all the time when we don't go to the mall!"

Sasa agreed. "Mm. Yea, what Momo said." She was still down about the mall news.

"Urg. Um…" Nana looked around again, putting her hands on her curved hips. Her eyes suddenly caught a piece of paper. She walked over to it and her eyes widened.

"Ehmygosh… I have the _best_ idea _ever_! Wanna hear it?"

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Reject," somebody coughed.

Everybody laughed as Mikan Sakura made her way across the library. It was pure bad luck that the library was _packed_ with her classmates from Tokudaiji High.

"That's the freshman _reject_ from Toku?"

Mikan put her head down and trudged her way to the Twilight books. Because of what happened _every time_ when she gets to the library, she couldn't check out the fourth book, Breaking Dawn, which came out _many many _days ago. She had to hurry if she wanted to be on time for her ballet classes taught by her mother.

As long as she kept her head down, everything would be okay. At least that's what she repeated to herself over and over again in her head. It worked until her head bumped into something.

"Hey, reject. You're in _our _territory now."

Mikan gasped and looked up. And there they were. The most popular freshman clique: _Envy Us_. The four pretty blondes had their hands on their hips and stared down at Mikan.

"That's right, _reeeject_," Kara, the beta of the group, sneered.

"I-I'm sorry." Mikan lowered her head and walked away.

Mikan jumped when a voice suddenly hissed in her ear. "_Reeeject_ is reading _reeeject_ books?"

It was Rina, the loyal follower. She laughed, which was _supposed _to sound cute, but it sounded like a total "mwahaha" to Mikan's ears.

"I-I…could you _please_ stop following me? I'm just going to check out a book." Mikan immediately speed-walked away. To her dismay, she heard the clacking of three inch heels behind her, walking to the exact beat of each other.

Mikan spun around with her teeth bared. She was _really_ mad. Couldn't she even check out a book without distractions? "Look, go _away_."

Koharu, _the_ alpha of _Envy Us_, lifted her chin up and folded her arms across her B-cups. She rolled her eyes as she hissed, "Aww, the reject thinks she can order _us_ around? She must really _Envy Us_. By the way, you look like a total female dog, and in case if you don't get it, a _bitch_!" She received a loud round of hand-fives and applause from her "groupies".

Mikan, herself, rolled her eyes. "Who would ever envy _you_ guys? And who are you calling a _bitch, _when it's really what the name of _your _species?"

Koharu gasped and glared at Mikan. Then, she regained her composure and smirked and pointed behind her with her perfect French manicured index finger. Mikan flinched. Behind her was a _throng_ of girls with their eyes glued to _Envy Us_.

Kara faked a smile and waved at them. "Sorry, we're not—_ever_," she whispered the last word, "accepting new members, at the moment."

Bitchy.

"Ahb-iously, you are wrong, _reeeject_. Many people envy us." Koharu stabbed her finger at Mikan's chest, looking down at her offensively. It wasn't like Mikan was short, it was that she slouched because she wanted to stay hidden.

Soon, Mikan found herself surrounded by the _Envy Us _girls, and they looked like they wanted to have some… _fun_.

"How about we take _this_, _somewhere else?_" Koharu smiled evilly. Her cronies nodded and grabbed Mikan's wrist.

"Please—" Mikan choked out.

"Uh uh, girls. You're not taking our precious reject anywhere," A voice called out.

The girls turned around, looking for the source of the voice, but still kept their hands on Mikan.

"You dare speak to _me_, Koharu Yamaha, like _that_? Show yourself, bitch!" Koharu screeched. Kara stood by her and folded her arms across her chest.

Three girls came in sight from behind a bookshelf. They had their hands on their hips and looked haughtily down at _Envy Us_.

"The real question is, how dare _you_ speak to _us _like that." Nana Takahashi smiled in satisfaction at the girls' open mouths, including Mikan's.

Mikan immediately lowered her head. She was a _reject_ after all. Not even in a clique.

"Nana-sama! I'm-I'm-I'm… OMYGOD I'm so sorry!" Koharu broke down in fake tears and Kara immediately came to her assistance and patted her back.

"Oh, you better be, _Moustache Kohaha._" Sasa snickered. Koharu turned an ugly shade of purple upon hearing her elementary school nickname.

"Oh yeah! I still remember your amazing mouth from elementary, Ko_haha_!" Momo giggled.

A smile was tugging at Mikan's lips and her body was shaking. Rina made a move to shut her up, but somehow, Sasa already formed a death grip on Rina's wrist.

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-ma!" Rina's eyes were glued to Sasa's hand on her wrist.

"Wow, you're a _mess_." Sasa raised her eyebrows at Rina.

"I-I-I-was just trying to keep the reject away from Sasa-sama, so it doesn't…" Rina looked at Koharu and Kara for help.

"It was being rude to you, saying bad things about _The 30_," Kara chimed in.

"Really?" Nana smiled sarcastically. "Actually, I recall _you _calling us bitches." Nana smirked when she heard Koharu's gasps. "Well, let's just have a little talk with Miss Reject, then. C'mon, Sasa, Momo." She paused. "And Mikan," she smiled as she walked out of the library, turning heads every second.

Momo giggled and hoisted Mikan away from _Envy Us_.

Mikan was totally lost for words. What was going on? One moment, she was being bullied by _Envy Us_, and suddenly, the most popular girls of the school were coming and taking her away.

Only three words could describe her jumbled up thoughts.

What the _hell_?

"This is going to be _so much fun!_" Momo clapped her hands in delight. Nana winked. Soon, they came to a black Mercedez sports car.

Mikan's eyes widened.

Nana smiled as she said, "Mikan, this is my baby, say hi."

"Err—h-h-hi," Mikan still kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"Girl, you're gonna be four feet tall for your entire life if you keep slouching like that," Sasa scolded before tossing Mikan into the backseat. Momo joined her in the back while Sasa and Nana took the front.

Momo texted Nana and Sasa.

**MOMO:**** do u think we're goin 2 hard on her? :(**

**SASA: ****i dunno, don't think so tho. N?**

**NANA:**** if she can't handle this now, i don't think she'll b able 2 handle da wax.**

**MOMO:**** OMG so tru.**

**SASA:**** Gotcha.**

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Mikan, honey, relaaaax. We're not going to do anything… to you. That has bad intentions, of course," Momo added at the end.

"Huh?" Mikan choked out. She was being dragged by Sasa, who was following Nana. Nana pushed open the pink door to her room and danced her way inside before plopping herself on her huge bed.

"I can't _buh-lieve_ you thought of this, Nana! Perf!" Sasa grinned at Mikan, who cowered in her presence.

"Excuse me, reject, are you _scared_ of me?" Sasa suddenly asked, jumping in front of Mikan and putting her hands on her hips. She leaned down because she was taller, and grinned right in front of Mikan's surprised face.

"Uh…" Mikan smiled uneasily, leaning slowly back.

Sana focused her black eyes on Mikan's brown ones, then, she burst out laughing. "She's _really_ scared of me!"

Momo giggled and said, "Let's get down to business."

Nana nodded. "Mikan, sit here." She patted the chair next to the bed.

"O-on your ch-chair? Nuh-next to you?" Mikan stuttered, her eyes darting from the plasma TV, walk-in closet, and three life-size mannequins of her, Sasaki, and Momoko.

Nana sighed. "Momo?"

Momoko smiled and walked over to Mikan. She gently placed her hands on Mikan's shoulders and roughly pushed her down. Mikan squeaked.

"As you might know, we're graduating this year," Nana began.

Mikan nodded vigorously, wondering what they were going to do to her.

"And, before we go, we decided… to help out. And, just keep the evidence of our existence in Toku High for a couple years, even if us, ourselves, aren't here."

Mikan stared at Nana, wondering how in the _world_ she kept looking so beautiful.

Nana stared back at Mikan's brown orbs. "You follow?"

Mikan nodded again. This time, Sasa took over. "This is a hell lot better than doing dirty community service work, and—trust me—more fun." Sasa grinned at Nana and Momo.

"That's why, we're giving _you_ a makeover!" Nana finally squealed, bouncing on the bed. Sasa and Momo shrieked along with Nana, flapping their hands in excitement and hugging each other. The only one that wasn't a bit excited was Mikan. I mean, _hello_, the three girls just practically smashed one whole pie in her face.

"Wait, does that mean you think I'm _ugly_?" Mikan gasped. She knew she was a _reject_, but never did she think herself as facially deformed.

"Ohmigawsh I didn't mean it like _that_, Mikan, honey…" Nana looked around for Sasa and Momo to back her up.

"I get it…Nana-sama," Mikan quickly added at the end.

"Mm yeah. Okay. Here's the plan," Nana whipped out her Palm-Pilot and tapped on it a few times.

She wiggled all five of her fingers at Momo and giggled. "Momo, my darling, will be doing your make-up."

Momo squealed and high-fived Nana. "Awesomeee!"

Nana smiled back and continued. "Sasa will be doing your fashion wardrobe." Sasa raised her eyebrows in an _oh-yeaaa-baby_ kind of way and winked at Mikan. Mikan gulped and laughed nervously.

"And, I, will be coaching." Before Mikan could ask what exactly "coaching" meant, Nana continued on. "First, it will be Momo, then Sasa, then me! See ya, girls." Nana pointed to her vanity desk and walk-in closet.

Before Mikan knew it, Momo was right next to her. "Okay, c'mere sweetie."

"Uh, actually, Momo-sama, I don't really want—" Mikan started out.

"Um, _no_, Mikan, you are _naawt _going anywhere." Momo sunk her sparkling pink _long_ nails into Mikan's bare arm. "Come. _Now_."

Mikan yelped in pain. Damn, cutesy Momoko was _scary_.

"'Eeeyy, Nana? I'll go all da way, 'kay 'kay?" Momo called from the vanity desk.

"Go for it!" Nana giggled.

Momo immediately pushed Mikan into the pink lounge chair in front of the huge mirror and opened what seemed huge music box. But of course, it wasn't a music box. It was filled with make-up accessories, from mascara to nail polish to fake, glittery eyelashes.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**Face Disgrace**

"Damn, girl, your skin is a _mess_." Momo leaned away from Mikan's pimples, as if afraid that they were highly contagious.

"Um, actually, my parents are expecting me home right now, so…" Momo finally, _finally, _let Mikan finish _a _sentence.

"Oh, psh, don't worry about that. Did you think that we didn't take care of that already? Who do you think we are? _Envy Us?_" Momo threw her head back and giggled wildly. "We already called your parents. They were _simply delighted_."

Mikan groaned. "O-oh."

Momo guided Mikan to the huge bathroom with a huge smile and flipped on the faucet. A rush of water came down and Momo smothered some white foam onto her own hands and rubbed it all over Mikan's face. Mikan was practically _choking_. She squeezed her eyes shut as Momo suddenly dunked Mikan's head under the faucet, getting her face _and _hair wet.

Mikan coughed, Mikan choked, and Mikan spluttered water everywhere. A few minutes later, much to Mikan's dismay, Momo produced green jar of cream and made Mikan looked like an alien.

_Why are there slices of cucumbers on my freakin' eyes?_ Mikan thought as she tried to remove them from her face, but Momo already had her wrists—and ankles, tied to the chair.

Mikan swore that she would curse them all when she got away from this.

And Miss Momoko Tanaka loved _every second of it_.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**Aye Eye**

"Ew!" Momo squealed, her perfect face scrunched up.

Mikan wanted to roll her eyes but her body ached all over from the WAXING. Seriously, did a little hair on the legs and arms do so much harm? "What?"

"Your eyebrows. Are. Dees-_gusting!_" Momo grabbed a pair of tweezers and positioned them in front of Mikan's dark eyebrows.

"Noooooo!" Mikan screamed as Momo grabbed a mis-positioned eyebrow-hair and yanked it out.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**Accessory Directory**

"'Kay. So, before I'm going to do your make-up, I'm going to tell you _how_ to do your make-up and what everything is and where it should go." Momo placed some thin pens in front of Mikan, who was busy rubbing her eyes from the plucking. It still stung her skin.

"Okay. What is _this_? Without looking at the label, of course," Momo asked.

Mikan squinted her eyes, which was a sign that she was concentrating. It looked like some kind of wand, but it has spikes all over it, and produced black powder. Mikan suddenly remembered a memory when she was in elementary school, when she was fumbling around in her mother's room.

"Um… mascara?"

Momo nodded and smiled a toothy smile. "Right. What does it do and where do you put it and at what time?"

"Wha-wha… WHAAT?"

"Okay, so you don't know. That's what I'll be teaching you, for all of these." Momo gestured at the dozens of make-up accessories, lotions, creams, and more.

Mikan groaned. This was going to be _looong._

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**Make-Up Fake-Up**

"Yay, Mikan!" Momo's beautiful face lighted up as she clapped her hands. Mikan had, finally, just memorized all of the make-up accessories' names, uses, and all the details.

"Great. Can we move on?" Mikan replied sarcastically.

Momo ignored her and pouted. "This is the last thing you'll have with me. I can't wait until Sasa and Nana finish with you. You're looking _slightly_ better already! Just follow these procedures I _kindly_ printed out for you." Momo handed Mikan a packet that had text on all of the three pages, front and back.

While Mikan was flipping through it, she was surprised when Momo was suddenly in front of her with a mini-comb—no, from what she learned, this was no ordinary comb. It was an _eyebrow comb_. Ooh lala. Momo ran it over Mikan's skinny eyebrows, which were plucked to perfection. The skin around Mikan's eyebrows were still really red, but Momo promised that would fade.

Mikan was fine with everything Momo did for the make-up stage, _except _for the eyeliner. Unlike what Mikan usually wore, Momo wanted to line Mikan's bottom lid in addition to the top. This meant that Momo had a great chance of poking Mikan's eye out.

_Oh golly_, Mikan thought. As Momo grinned and came closer and closer with the ominous eyeliner.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**Passion for Fashion**

"Now you're with _me_." Sasa put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side as she evaluated Mikan's skinny jeans and too-small plain black T-shirt. She wrinkled her nose and clapped twice. Immediately, the double-doors opened and they stepped inside.

Mikan wanted to _faint_. She never saw anything like it. The rotating clothing racks, _stacks_ of shoes, boxes of jewelry, and a hell lot more. Sasa smiled knowingly. "I know, right?" she said, guiding Mikan closer.

"I don't want to waste time, since I want to go to the mall the minute it opens again, so here's your first lesson: What's what." Sasa sauntered over to the dress rack and pinched a lavender colored dress. "Chiffon," she muttered. She moved on to the next one. "100 Cotton," she announced. "Polyester." Sasa rolled her eyes.

Mikan watched in amazement as Sasa named each dress's materials. She wished _she_ could do that!

"And that's what I'll be teaching you," Sasa said, as if reading Mikan's mind. "It just takes a little bit of practice and patience… and a good fashion sense," Sasa winked.

Mikan gulped, but was ready to take the challenge. C'mon, she survived Momo's _waxing_ on her two arms, legs, and even forehead. Stupid unibrow.

She could get through this.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**Dress to Impress**

Sasa furrowed her brow as she nodded with rhythm. Mikan was pinching each of the dresses on the rack to the left and naming their materials _almost_ as fast as Sasa did.

"Great job, you pass." Sasa grinned and applauded.

Mikan smiled. It was _super_ hard, but she passed in the end.

"The next lesson seems easy, but is actually hard. It's knowing what fits _you_, your body shape, your style, your color, your size, and your mood or occasion. Choosing the right clothes for the right time."

Sasa grabbed Mikan's shoulders and pointed to the clothes and dress racks. "Choose ten things at random, five clothes and five dresses. Go." Mikan quickly ran to the racks and pulled off anything she could find. Soon, she met the limit and came to the dressing rooms.

"Now, I want you to slip each outfit on and tell me if it fits you. Not just in size, but in all the other categories I just mentioned."

Mikan nodded and slipped each one on. After slipping on and taking off eight of the ten outfits, her arms grew sore and tired and Mikan was all sweaty.

"Tired…" Mikan muttered, sitting on the bench inside the dressing room. She was still wearing a yellow dress that she slipped on, which she and Sasa bothed agreed that was not right for her.

"Here's an example." Sasa brought a little black dress and slipped it on herself. "Does this fit me?" Sasa struck a model pose.

Mikan's eyes traveled up and down Sasa, then finally nodded slowly. "Yes, it really does. It hugs your curves perfectly and matches your hair, and style."

Sasa grinned. "Purrrfect. Couldn't have done better myself. I'm glad you started to learn 'fashion language'."

"Now, how about this one?" Sasa pulled on a tan-colored mini-dress with little ruffles on the bottom.

This time, Mikan was faster. "Nope. Definitely a no-no."

Sasa held out her arms and Mikan ran to her and they hugged.

"Pa-aass!"

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**Take It and Make It**

"So you're finally here, at the last step." Nana pulled Mikan into a hug, while Nana's eyes traveled up and down the _new_ Mikan.

Mikan was now wearing a very fashionable ruffle top with a pair of faded jeans underneath. Nana gave Mikan permission to keep the ah-dorable golden sandals Mikan had her eye on for a while. Momo gave Mikan a shiny barette as a present, along with a pair of dangling earrings.

Mikan was in _bliss_! She totally forgot about her idea of cursing them all before, this was _the_ life!

"You, have a lot of talent. You just don't 'take it and make it'." Nana slipped off her bed and sat on the floor, next to Mikan. "Everybody has their life story. But people only write the amazing, good stuff they did in the book. In your case, _your book _is still unwritten_. _There are really important things that you have to follow, when you're alpha."

"Al-pha? Wait, me?" Mikan asked, incredulous.

"Duh…" Nana's reply made Mikan blush.

_Me… alpha? Not possible_, Mikan thought.

"But…"

"I'm making you Toku's sophomore alpha. You've got a problem with that?" Nana put her hands on her hips.

"Uh… no." Mikan didn't know what the hell Nanami Takahashi was saying, but she just played along with it.

Nana rolled her eyes. "Oh well. Whatever. First, you've got to know what to say. Language, creative words, retorts, insults, compliments. All that jazzy stuff."

For the first time in many years, Mikan smiled confidently, a smile of a future alpha. "Let's do it."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**Fake It and Shake It**

"Hehe, you pick up quickly, Mikan. I ah-dore it."

"Err—Lawl, Nana, j'adore!" Mikan stuttered in the beginning, but made it in the end.

"Dee-sgusting! You have split ends." Nana pointed and made an _eww_ face.

Mikan took a deep breath. "At least my hair doesn't look like a chocolate bar with orange piss spilled all over it!"

Nana gasped and Mikan winced. "I'm sorry… I was just kidding."

"Uh, no it's okay, I know this is just practice. Haha, okay I'm fine." Nana exhaled slowly and when she inhaled, a smile spread across her face. "That reminds me of the next and final lesson. Confidence, confidence, and confidence."

"Uh… I mean, what do you mean?"

"If you're going to be an alpha, you have to have confidence. Of course." Nana inspected her own nails. "Confidence isn't something I can just teach you with one lesson, so you're going to have to do most of it on your own."

"Let's say you're the alpha, and suddenly Moustache Kohaha spreads a _vicious_ rumor about you. Hmm… that… you got drunk in a club, which you got in thanks to a fake ID. It's not true, of course, but everybody believes it, except for your closest friends. Hey, it's a common scenario."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Rumors like that have been spread about _you_?"

Nana rolled her eyes. "Of course not. It was just an _ex-am-ple_. Anyway, if that happened, what would reject Mikan do?"

"Um… she would not come to school for a week and hide under her covers, and beg her parents to make her transfer to another state," Mikan replied without any hesitation. After all, when people named her reject in middle school, that's precisely what she did.

"Good answer. That's probably _exaaa-ctly_ what she'd do." Nana winked. "But look at this: if you didn't come to school for a week, people might think that you really _did_ get drunk. One, it really happened and you're embarrassed about it, since it's been spread around already. Two, that you're on a huge hangover and your addicted, so your parents don't let you come to school anymore."

Mikan raised her eyebrows, but nodded.

"What you _should_ do, and what _alpha_ Mikan should do, is come back to school, have the biggest smile on your face, and kick anybody who dares to defy you with your new high-heel boots." Nana smiled happily. "Now, _that_, Mikan, is the alpha way."

Mikan grinned back. "Totally."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Love you Mikan! It was really nice getting to know you."

"I had lots of fun with yaa, don't forget the fashion tips!"

"Don't forget, reject Mikan was _so_ last year, alpha Mikan is _in_! Get the chance to write in your unwritten story!"

Nana, Sasa, and Momo blew air-kisses to Mikan who was at the door, smiling and waving back at them.

"Oh, I have one question… why are you doing this all for me?" Mikan asked, looking up at them, a little suspiciously.

_The 30_ glanced at each other and smiled at Mikan.

Mikan cocked her head to the side.

"Because we're rich, beautiful, popular, nice, and have too much time on our hands."

Momo laughed and they all high-fived each other. Mikan smiled as well. "I can't thank you enough, really… I'm totally ready to rock next year."

Nana hugged Mikan, and soon, it became a group hug. "You better rock next year, 'cuz you're the only one that has been granted alpha powers from me."

"Thank you…"

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Mikan! How was your day? I was so _overjoyed_ when Yuki Takahashi's daughter called and said you were at their house!" Mikan's mother, Yuka, quickly pulled Mikan into a hug the moment she walked in the house.

"Losing feeling. Losing feeling…" Mikan choked under her mother's death—err, loving—hug.

"Anyway, dinner's already made, and it's your favorite homemade sushi! And we have some _big_ news for you!" Yuka pulled Mikan into the huge dining room. Mikan's blond-haired father, Seiji, was already sitting at the head of the table, waiting for them, and so was Mikan's beloved Golden Retriever, Sentarou.

"Oh hi, father. How was work today?" Seiji was the CEO, Chief Executive Officer, of Kimura Incorporations.

Seiji's kind blue eyes twinkled as he replied, "Oh, it was fine, Mikan. Actually, your mother and I were just discussing why you didn't show up for ballet class."

"Ba…llet?" Mikan totally forgot about it. "I'm sorry, Nana Takahashi brought me to her house, so I didn't go…"

"Oh don't worry, Mikan! You're already better than the rest of the class anyway." Yuka covered her mouth with her hand in horror. "Don't tell anybody I said that, especially my ballet students' parents!" she whispered. "You know how _vicious_ they can be!"

Mikan and Seiji laughed, and soon, Yuka joined in. Mikan ruffled Sentarou's yellow hair. Sentarou pulled back his teeth and smiled.

"Anyway, what's the 'big news'?" Mikan asked, while chewing thoughtfully on some sashimi. Sentarou whimpered at her and had the puppy-dog look. Mikan shook her head. "No, Sentarou, no sashimi for you!" she whispered.

Yuka and Seiji exchanged happy glances and nodded. "Well, we decided… that we're transferring you to Alice Academy!"

Mikan's dropped open in absolute horror and she found her hands working up to her hair.

"What's wrong, honey? You've been begging us to transfer you out of Tokudaiji High for three years now…" Yuka paused and smiled a little bit. "Aren't you happy?"

Mikan was still lost for words. She shook her head a couple of times, hoping that this wasn't real. "WHAT?"

"Mikan. What the heavens is wrong with you?" Seiji slammed his fist down on the table. Yuka and Mikan jumped and stared at him.

Mikan broke the awkward silence. "But father, I don't want to transfer… I like it here."

"Mikan, darling… but, I don't understand," Yuka trailed off.

"I don't want to transfer to some godforsaken _Alyssa Academy_." Mikan spit out the last two words.

"Honey, it's _Alice_ Academy, not _Alyssa…_" Yuka corrected nervously.

"Oh, what the hell. Whatevs." Mikan inspected her new painted nails.

"Mikan! Language!" Yuka scolded.

"I just don't want to go, okay? I like it here now, and I want to stay," Mikan said, frustrated.

"You're going and that's that. Now _shut up _finish your dinner. Now." Seiji glared at Mikan and sat down.

Mikan and Yuka exchanged glances—Mikan's was more like a glare—and they both sat down stonily. Mikan stabbed at a piece of poor sushi and stuffed it in her mouth greedily. Sentarou sent the change in the atmosphere and slunk away, with his tail dragging on the floor.

"Yuka." Seiji stood up and dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "Speak some sense to this insolent child. Thanks for the dinner. I'll be in my study."

Yuka's eyes followed Seiji, who walked out of the dining room and up the spiral stairs. She sighed as she turned to Mikan.

"I'm done." Mikan slammed her fork down and stood up.

"Mikan, wait…" Yuka said, but it was too late. Yuka heard the door to Mikan's room slam shut.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_Knock. Knock._

"Can I come in?" Yuka called.

No reply.

Yuka quietly let herself in. After all, the door was unlocked. Yuka found Mikan lying facedown on the bed, the covers over her head.

"Mikan?"

"Mmmphrrrrgaaa." Mikan's voice was muffled under the covers.

Yuka pulled the covers off her daughter's head. "Mikan, we need to talk maturely about this."

Mikan sat up. "No, we _don't_. I don't want to go to that school! I just looked some stuff up, and it's supposedly some _stuck-up_ boarding school and doesn't let its students out of the Academy, ever!" Mikan jumped off the bed and stomped her feet. "What kind of slave school do you want to ship me off to? Do you really not care about my feelings that much?"

Yuka looked disappointedly at Mikan. "I thought I raised you to be a better child, Mikan. I'm disappointed in you."

Mikan bit her lower lip, which trembled dangerously.

"Mikan… I'm sorry. But you're being unfair. You _know_ we love you so much, and we're doing the best for you. Alice Academy is a school for the elite, and guarantees a good future. It's much better than the Tokudaiji High you hate so much."

"But things are different now! I like Toku!" Mikan shouted, clenching her fists.

Yuka shook her head. "You leave me with no choice. It's too late to turn back now, your plane leaves at 10 AM, next week, Thursday. Pack everything you need."

Mikan buried her face in her hands and slid down to the floor. How could she face Nana, Sasa, and Momo, ever again? They worked so hard for her to become alpha at Tokudaiji, but now she's transferring to some "_Alex"_ _Academy?_

This was the worst.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Flight 479 to Tokyo is now boarding. Flight 479 to Tokyo is now boarding."

Mikan lugged her bags over her shoulder and nodded to her baggage carrier, Ichiru. It turned out, Alice Academy sent one person to help you out, and in Mikan's case, to carry her heavy suitcases. More of her stuff was going to be shipped to the Academy later though, since she couldn't take all of her stuff at one time.

"I hope you enjoy your flight." A smiley flight attendant grinned at Mikan and lead her to her business class seat.

Mikan ignored her as she tucked her bags under her seat and sat down. Her good-bye to her parents had been a rough one. With a flurry of reluctant, quick hugs and silent good-byes—and a few glares from Mikan—Mikan was off to Alice Academy.

Her parents promised her that they would send her letters every week and the rest of her stuff would be sent by the end of the week.

"Buckle your seatbelts, folks, we're taking off."

Mikan stared at the window and sighed.

"Miss? We're taking off… please buckle your seatbelt. Miss?"

Mikan blinked in surprise. "Oh …" Mikan buckled her seatbelt, hearing the click, which sounded so much like the click of a lock… the lock to a prisoner's door. How could she possibly "write in her unwritten story" if all she wanted to do was rip the pages out of her story book now?

A feeling clawed at her chest as the plane took off the runway and soared to the sky.

And it wasn't air sickness.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Author's Comments:**_

_How did you like the first chapter? Was it to your liking? Anyway, if you haven't noticed, my two other stories have been about serious subjects, but this time, I decided to go for something more school-ish and clique-y. Thanks for all the people who voted in my poll, and you can probably tell, 'Clique' won the poll. I'm also going to incorporate some dancing into it, as you can infer from the reference to ballet in the chapter._

_I like to think of this chapter as the beginning to it all, so that's why none of the Alice Academy characters were mentioned yet. Save it all for the next chapter, shall we? –insert happy smile-_

_Please write a review to tell me your thoughts about this chapter, whether they are hostile or kind. Reviews keep a story going, so review if you want me to start writing chapter 2! Keep in mind, I also have to update __The Unlucky Girl__, so don't expect me to update quickly._

_Estimated time for Chapter 2 to be up: One week, or less. –KYAAAA—_

_Thank you, and god bless ya!_

-- _Geena / Snowflaked Angel_


	2. Chapter 2: Privacy, Puhlease?

▬ **Popular REJECT**▬

"Today the neighborhood, tomorrow the world

Popular girl, popular girl."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**A Fanfiction Written By:**

Snowflaked Angel

_- I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined -  
- I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned -_

**Dedicated to: **

Starrynight3800 & Cute Pukite

**-**_You're my all in all_**-**

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Full Summary:**_

Meet Mikan Sakura: Her profile is practically stamped with the huge, red, bold letters that spell **R-E-J-E-C-T**.But, with the help of some rich teens, Mikan Sakura kissed her reject status adieu and was ready to take on school again, with her new gained confidence and charisma… that is, until her parents told her they were transferring her to a different school. Now, Mikan finds herself in the famous private school for the rich and elite: Alice Academy. There, she forms a popular clique, vows to tear down Luna and her cronies by beating the crap out of them in dancing, and somewhere in the fray, fall in love with the man of her dreams. Well, first she has to _realize_ exactly _who_ is her real prince charming. N x M

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_▬Chapter Two: Privacy, Puh-lease?▬_

You look me up, You look me down  
Do you leave a good impression  
I wanna know do I satisfy  
Do I fit in your obsession  
I feel your pryin' eyes all over me  
You get so excited by the things you should not see

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Miss Sakura…"

Mikan faintly heard a man calling her name. As somebody nudged her gently, Mikan's eyes fluttered open. She glared at Ichiru, who disturbed her from her nap.

Ichiru chuckled. He wasn't scared of Mikan. "Miss, we're here."

"Here where?" Mikan muttered, propping herself up and fixing her hair. She was taking a nap on the comfortable seats of the black limo.

"Here at Alice Academy, Miss." Ichiru held out his hand to Mikan, who took it and got out of the limo. She checked her reflection in the hubcap and slipped on her oversized Aviator Sunglasses. It was too sunny outside.

Ichiru handed Mikan her black Versace handbag. Mikan updated her fashion wardrobe before she left home.

"_This_, is Alex Academy?" Mikan craned her neck up towards the sky. It seemed as if the elaborate front gates touched the sky.

"Miss, it's actually _Alice_ Academy, not _Alex _Academy." Ichiru stepped forward and dialed a number on his cell phone. Mikan didn't just want to stand there and look like an idiot, so she pulled out her red Motorola Z9 slidey phone and started texting Nami Kimura. As much as Mikan hated her, Nami was Mikan's only friend at Tokudaiji.

Nami was the granddaughter of Seiji Sakura's boss, and when Nami and Mikan were introduced to each other, they became friends immediately. That is, until Nami betrayed Mikan and stole three out of the three boyfriends Mikan ever had. Mikan knew she did it intentionally, and Nami pretended nothing happened.

**MIKAN**: **im at alice academy rite now. sucks.**

It took a while for Nami to reply.

**NAMI**: **omg reali? howzit?**

**MIKAN**: **actuali, i havent gone in yt, im waitin for da stupid guard to stop talkin on his cell.**

Mikan looked up and glared at Ichiru again. Ichiru looked confused.

**NAMI**: **sucks for u then. uh, well, i have to go now, ill miss u.**

**MIKAN**: **uh, ok. bye.**

**NAMI**: **bi.**

Mikan rolled her eyes and slid her dark red phone shut. She marched up to Ichiru and tapped him on the shoulder. Ichiru spun around and whispered, while covering the mouthpiece, "What?"

"Let's go in, already. What's taking so long?"

"Oh." Ichiru muttered a good-bye to whoever he was talking to, and snapped his phone shut. "Sorry, Miss."

Mikan crossed her arms and sighed. She had her back against the gates, so that was why then the gates suddenly sprang open, she nearly had a heart failure.

She watched the tall gates slowly open with curiosity, after she got over her shock. Just for a good measure, she lifted her phone and snapped a picture of the entrance. The gates obscured her vision of the inside, but now that the gates were open, Mikan would see that the school was certainly large.

Large, was the greatest understatement of all time.

Suddenly, Mikan saw a figure bouncing toward them before she heard an endearing voice calling out.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" The figure sang. When it got closer, Mikan realized it was a blonde-haired man with purple eyes.

Ichiru handed his ID card to him. "Yo, Narumi."

"Ichiru! Long time no see. I'm glad you delivered one of our precious students here safely!" Narumi looked at Mikan and smiled.

"What's your name, pretty girl?" Narumi asked.

Mikan looked at him like he had four eyes. She lifted her pointer finger. "First, what's with the gay aura around you?" She lifted up two fingers, "Second, why the hell are you wearing…" Mikan's eyes traveled up and down Narumi, "a French girl outfit? Or are you really a girl?"

Ichiru sighed as Narumi looked absolutely appalled. "Uh…" Narumi began nervously, "I'm a man… and it's just my habit of dressing like this. I am completely mesmerized with the beauty of these kinds of outfits. As for the 'gay aura'… well, I have no control over that, I'm afraid…"

Mikan frowned. If all the teachers were as _strange_ as this, Mikan would go crazy and start tearing her hair out. "Whatever. The name's Mikan Sakura."

Narumi seemed absolutely delighted that she actually answered his question. "Mikan! Wonderful! Now, let's proceed to the administration office and get you all dandy and settled!"

_Who the hell says 'dandy' in the twenty-first century? _Mikan thought, following the bouncing Narumi. Poor Ichiru was on his own with Mikan's heavy luggage.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan flopped on her full-sized bed and watched the luggage people move her luggage and furniture in and out of her new dorm room. She was supposed to have a roommate, but Mikan didn't see her yet. She sighed and stared at the front page of the packet she received. It said the following:

**_Welcome to Alice Academy!_**

**_This packet includes everything you need to know to get going on your first week here. Any questions, contact Mr. Narumi or Mr. Misaki, extension 2805 & 3866._**

**_1__st__ Page: Welcome!__nd__ Page: Student Class, Ranking, Other_**

_**2nd Page: Important Information  
**_

**_3__rd__ Page: Dorm Room Number & Dorm Rules_**

**_4__th__ Page: Academy Guidelines & Restrictions_**

**_5__th__ Page: Academy Academic Honesty Policy_**

**_6__th__ Page: Academy Bell Schedule_**

**_7__th__ Page: Academy Teacher Contact Information_**

**_8__th__ Page: South Map of Alice Academy_**

**_9__th__ Page: North Map of Alice Academy_**

**_10__th__ Page: Student Questionnaire_**

Mikan flipped to page 2.

**_Name: Mikan Sakura_**

**_Student ID: 94483_**

**_DOB: 1/1/1993_**

**_Sex: F_**

**_Grade: 10_**

**_Class: 4C_**

**_Counselor: Narumi_**

**_Ranking: Double Star_**

**_Starting Money: 50 Rabbits, payable upon first day of school_**

"Interesting," Mikan muttered. So you were ranked by the Academy. _That sounds intimidating, _Mikan thought. _Oh great, I have the weird teacher as a counselor… seriously, how does he qualify for a counselor? _

And you couldn't use regular Japanese money in here! In other words, even though Mikan's household income was above average, it didn't matter here. Everything bought in the Alice Academy school grounds were used with these weird "Rabbit" tokens.

She skipped page three and four because she already heard an hour long lecture from Narumi about it. Basically, the only information Mikan actually got from the lecture was that they had uniforms in the Academy.

What _ever _happened to "uniqueness and freedom"?

On page five, Mikan hastily signed her name in the blank, pledging that she would "not, by any means" cheat on a test or copy anybody's answers. Psh. Whatever.

Mikan flipped to page six, and it said:

**Regular Days**

**_8:00 – 9:00 : 1__st__ Period_**

**_9:00 – 10:00 : 2__nd__ Period_**

**_10:00 – 10:15 : Break_**

**_10:15 – 11:15 : 3__rd__ Period_**

**_11:15 – 12:15 : 4__th__ Period_**

**_12:15 – 1:00 : Lunch_**

**_1:00 – 3:00 : 5__th__ Period_**

**Late Start Days**

**_9:10 – 10:00 : 1__st__ Period_**

**_10:00 – 10:50 : 2__nd__ Period_**

**_10:50 – 11:00 : Break_**

**_11:00 – 11:50 : 3__rd__ Period_**

**_11:50 – 12:35 : Lunch_**

**_12:35 – 1:15 : 4__th__ Period_**

**_1:15 – 3:05 : 5__th__ Period_**

**Minimum Days**

**_8:00 – 8:45 : 1__st__ Period_**

**_8:45 – 9:30 : 2__nd__ Period_**

**_9:30 – 10:15 : 3__rd__ Period_**

**_10:15 – 11:00 : 4__th__ Period_**

**_11:00 – 12:50 : 5__th__ Period_**

Easy enough to remember, though it was really different from Tokudaiji's bell schedule… and it seemed like "Period 5" was really favored upon. Must be a important—otherwise known as _borrring—_class.

Mikan skipped the teacher contact page and went to the two pages of maps. She quickly scanned it. There were three main buildings: Elementary A, Middle B, and High C. Room 4C was in the High School Division, Building C. There were two gyms, two pool centers, and basically, two of everything: One for the North, and One for the South, probably because the school was so big. Mikan's classes and dorms were in the Northern Part.

Alice Academy had everything major, like Tennis Courts, Pools, and Work-Out Gyms, but so far, Mikan didn't see the place she wanted to see…

"Miss, where should I put this?" A random worker called out. Mikan lifted her pointer finger in a "wait-a-sec" kind of way. Her eyes were still on the map, searching.

Suddenly, she found it. Mikan jumped up and ripped the Northern Map page from the whole packet. She threw the rest of the contents on her bed and walked over to the busy workmen.

"You can put _that_ over _there_. Do you guys know where you put my Furla Tote?" she asked them all.

They all gave her confused looks and shrugs. Obviously, they didn't speak designer. Mikan tapped her foot and tried again. "Do you know where you put my _pink bag_?"

One of the luggage carriers pointed to a corner, where there were a bunch of pink bags. Mikan threw aside the pink grocery plastic bags and finally reached her beloved Furla Tote.

She immediately grabbed it and raced out the door, but not before poking her head in the door and saying, "I'll be back later. Put everything where you think it should go. _Ciao!_"

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Luckily, Mikan chose to wear her brown flip-flops, and not her high heels; so when she ran, her feet didn't hurt. She came across a sign that originally said "YIELD" but it was scribbled out with graffiti and now read, "BALEH IZ 4 LOOZRZ". Mikan glared angrily at it and consulted her map. Then, she walked into a large building that read: Dance.

The moment she walked in, she saw a desk with a woman sitting there, talking on a phone. She looked like a secretary. Mikan didn't really know what to do, and saw that the secretary was busy, so she pushed past the desk without saying a word.

After walking further and further inside the building, Mikan came to a stop when she saw the first dance room. Mikan stared inside, where a girl was dancing. The rooms were just as big as the dance room Mikan had in her house. Mirrors were used on each face of the room, except for the entrance, which was why Mikan could see what was going inside. The walls were soundproof, so Mikan did not know what music the girl was dancing to.

Mikan walked further in and passed more private dance rooms, some had the blinds down, so people wouldn't be able to see what was going on inside, and some people had the blinds up, so people could peer in the room thanks to the transparent wall. Slowly and slowly, as she walked down the hallway, Mikan felt the stress that originally built up, fade away.

So far, Mikan did not find a vacant room. She continued walking down the hall, then made a left. Finally, she found an empty dance room. Room number 8. She slipped inside the room and flipped the lights on. Immediately, she was dazzled by the light and felt at home.

Mikan didn't bother putting the blinds down: she didn't mind being watched. She performed in front of crowds many times. Mikan put her tote down on the side and took out its contents. The room had another door on the other side, and when Mikan opened it, she found a medium sized dressing room.

Mikan quickly changed and came back out, wearing her flesh-colored tights, pink leotard, and ballet flats. First, Mikan jogged in place for about thirty seconds to get her blood flowing. Then, Mikan stretched her foot and rotated her ankles. After Mikan was sure she did a thorough warm-up, Mikan stopped.

Just like her house, there was a CD player in the corner. Mikan took out a CD from her tote and fed it in the CD player. Mikan hit "Track 2" and took her place in the center of the room. She was in second position.

When the sound of Felix Mendelssohn's "Spring Song" flowed out of the speakers installed on every corner of the room, Mikan sprung up in the air and landed gracefully and pulled her leg into a perfect _rétire_ position. It seemed as if Mikan had no bones, she was so flexible. Mikan continued to fly around the room, practicing her _almost_ perfect_ pointé _skills. She was still working on jumping around with her feet still in _pointé _position.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Unbeknownst to Mikan, a messy raven-haired boy with alluring crimson eyes was currently strutting towards her dance room. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them over his tantalizing eyes. Unlike Mikan, he didn't even glance at the other dance rooms he passed. A duffel bag was carelessly slung on his shoulder. He was wearing baggy sweats and a dark hoodie and was listening to his iPod with a pair of white earphones while slightly nodding to the beat of whatever rap song he was listening to. A red baseball cap turned backwards covered some of his messy raven locks that were swaying back and forth.

Some girls that were dancing in their rooms stopped dancing to take a good look at him; some even waved or winked. He paid no attention to them and kept on walking forward. When he reached Mikan's room he stopped. He glanced at the dance room number: 8, before looking at Mikan, who was dancing, and paying no attention to him.

He lowered his sunglasses a little bit to take a good look at the girl. Her leotard showed off her curves very nicely. He slid his sunglasses back on, bored.

He pulled open the door and quietly closed it. The girl still didn't notice him, because she had her eyes closed, feeling the beat and heart of the music and expressing her emotions through her dancing. The boy stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

He rolled his eyes at her ballet dancing. He never liked ballet. It was too girly, professional, and up-tight. This girl made ballet seem a teeny bit better than what he originally thought of it, but not by much.

_I guess she's a good dancer… in ballet, _he thought.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan twirled with her eyes closed. She did not need to open her eyes to know that she did it perfectly. When you were so advanced at dancing like Mikan, these things came as second nature to you. Mikan only opened her eyes when she was about to do a very difficult jump.

Big mistake. Just as Mikan leaped from the ground she caught sight of a person wearing all black, except for the red hat, and wearing sunglasses, staring at her. And he was right inside the room too!

Mikan always hated surprises, no exception here. Midway through the jump, Mikan screamed and tumbled from the air. It was instinct that kept her from getting any serious injuries; she braced her fall with her hands. Her foot hurt a little bit, but it seemed alright.

After rubbing her foot a couple times, she glared at the person who was smiling—no, smirking—a little bit. Mikan was furious. Not only did that person interrupt her _private_ ballet practice, but he scared the hell out of her and almost caused her to injure herself!

"Privacy, _puh-lease?_" Mikan hissed. She was still sitting on the floor.

The person smirked. Mikan could tell that it was a boy now, but all Mikan could see was a tan face and black-hair. Mikan stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm currently using this room, so could you _puhlease…_"

The boy shrugged. "Oi. You're using _my _room."

"I-It's not yours," Mikan croaked. His low, husky voice caught Mikan off guard. "It's not yours!" Mikan said a little louder, then mentally slapped herself. Stuttering alone was reject-like, but repeating the same phrase twice was a total disgrace!

"Hell yeah it is. Ever heard of signing rooms?"

"Signing rooms?"

"I signed up for the three – five pm slot, sugar." The boy stepped forward, closer to Mikan. Then, he pushed his sunglasses up and revealed his crimson-red eyes.

Mikan took an involuntary step back, her eyes wide, wondering how a person's eyes can be so… mysterious and smolderingly sexy.

_Omigosh did I just think that? Stupid Mikan! _she thought.

She suddenly remembered the secretary sitting behind the desk. "Oh, well _sorry then_," Mikan said sarcastically. She spun around and reached for her duffel bag, but a strong hand suddenly closed upon her wrist, and Mikan found herself being pulled back.

"Don't you think that you owe me something, polka-dots?" A voice suddenly growled softly next to her ear.

Mikan could feel his minty breath on her face. She froze as her mind went completely blank. Then, she blushed and pushed him away. "I don't owe you anyth—wait… polka-dots…?" Mikan looked down.

Oh damn! Her polka-dotted underwear was showing beneath her leotard. Mikan blushed for the second time today and quickly stretched her leotard so it covered her underwear.

"Y-you rude per—"

"Nat_suuu_meeee?" A ickily sweet voice called out. Mikan and the boy—Natsume?—both turned toward the transparent window. The door to the room burst open and a blonde-haired girl made a beeline towards Natsume and flung her arms around his neck. She was wearing a black tank-top, torn jeans, and a couple of long, silver necklaces that went down to her tan, exposed belly.

_Bling_, Mikan thought as she took her in. Mikan didn't know what to think of the girl's style. One side of the girl was screaming: Popular Cheerleader. Her body, hair—blonde and in a ponytail—and medium tan confirmed that. Yet, there was another side of her that had "Punk/Breaker" written all over her. Her outfit was pure breaker, and even the way she moved… Mikan couldn't really explain it.

When she came to her senses, she realized the perverted moron and the mysterious girl were having a _very _intense make-out scene right in front of Mikan's disgusted face. Tongues and groping included.

"Get a room!" Mikan hissed, brushing past them and exited the dance room.

The moment Mikan was out of sight, the girl pulled away from the boy. "Who was _that, _Natsume?" she asked, searching the boy's face for an explanation.

The boy shrugged. "Dunno. Some up-tight ballet dancer." He grabbed the girl again. "Let's finish what we started, Luna."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan's hands clenched into fists as she stomped her way back to her room. "What the hell is wrong with that couple?!" Mikan fumed. "Obviously, 'privacy' is not in their vo-_ka_-bulary…"

Mikan kicked the door open and cursed when she found out that she kicked it with her slightly injured foot. Without caring to look around, Mikan face-dived into her bed and screamed into her covers to "let it all out".

After a minute, Mikan started to realize that something felt different. The bed seemed to feel harder than the soft one her parents got for her. And the covers seemed way softer than she remembered it…

Mikan lifted her head up to stare at the covers, which were lavender, not pink like the ones she had. It took a while for the thought to register in Mikan's brain.

This was not her bed.

Immediately, Mikan jumped up like flames were dancing on the bed and widened her eyes, looking around to see if anybody saw her. At first thought, Mikan thought she entered the wrong dorm room, but remembered that the girly teacher told her that she had a roommate…

"Don't think I didn't see you."

Mikan whipped around and gasped, nearly knocking over an unfamiliar lamp that certainly did not belong to her. The other girl raised her dark eyebrows suspiciously. Mikan blushed at her clumsiness, but her eyes widened even bigger as she got to look closely at the girl's face.

Mikan's brain was absolutely in a whirl.

"Ho-ho-ho-taru?" Mikan paid no attention to her "reject stuttering". She was too shocked.

The other girl blinked and folded her arms across her chest. "What's it to you? How—" Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Moron Mikan?" she whispered.

"I told you I totally object to that hideous name, Hotaru!" Mikan wailed, launching herself forward to hug her long-lost best friend. Hotaru immediately jumped aside when she got a close-up look at the glittering snot dangling from Mikan's nostrils. Mikan was shocked when she grabbed nothing but air and lost her balance and fell to the carpet floor.

"I can't believe this. Drool on my _new_ covers, snot on my _new_ carpet…" Hotaru began.

"Hotaru! Why won't you hug me? Didn't you miss me?" Mikan hastily wiped the tears and snot from her face with a lavender scented Kleenex tissue.

Hotaru sighed. _I paid for those lavender-scented tissues! What a waste…_

Mikan finished blowing her nose and smiled. "I missed you, Hotaru. Ever since you left…"

Her raven-haired roommate with amethyst-colored eyes was her former best friend, Hotaru Imai. Mikan and Hotaru were best friends through elementary school.

But, before 7th grade started, Hotaru suddenly announced that she was moving away, breaking Mikan's fragile heart. Unable to accept the fact that their seven years of solid—and a little _twisted_—friendship was going to break apart, Mikan started becoming depressed. Furthermore, Hotaru wouldn't even tell Mikan exactly _where_ she was moving to, and any information to contact her. Hotaru's leaving caused Mikan to lose some of her self-esteem, and was one of the reasons her classmates crowned her the _royal _title of "REJECT".

"Ever since you left…" Mikan repeated, "I missed you."

"How were things at Toku when I left?" Hotaru brushed her black hair out of her eyes.

Mikan blinked, and stared at Hotaru's left shoulder. "Okay, uh, more than okay, g-great!"

Hotaru scrutinized Mikan's face, who smiled meekly in return, then sighed. "Come here, idiot." She outstretched her milky white, flawless arms.

Mikan smiled and ran to Hotaru, and the two long-lost friends—best friends—hugged for the first time in years.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Meanwhile, a certain crimson-eyed boy tossed and turned in his king-sized bed.

_The Academy is bullshit. Absolute bullshit. The teachers are bullshit. The students are bullshit._

He turned over so he was lying on his back, facing the ceiling. He brushed his black hair out of his crimson eyes.

_The only reason I'm still here is because of Double H._

Natsume turned to his side, trying to get some sleep.

_The only reason…_

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"I don't get you, Mikan. You wake up so damn _late_ and still dawdle on your make-up like a slug," Hotaru said with impatience and annoyance.

"Huh?" Mikan wasn't paying attention to Hotaru, she was concentrating on her eyeliner. "Soft, little strokes," she repeated to herself.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "What did you say?" When Mikan gave her no reply, Hotaru sighed. "You remind me of those weird chicks from Toku… what were they called? Ivy Rose? Ivy Us?"

Mikan would've laughed at "Ivy Rose", but Hotaru's unintentional insult _hurt_. "What do you mean I remind you of _Envy Us_?" She spun around and faced Hotaru with a slightly-hurt expression.

Hotaru realized she hurt her friend, somehow. "Just kidding. Those chicks are bitchy."

A slow smile spread across Mikan's face, like a child who stumbled upon the hidden box of chocolates. Mikan jumped up and hugged Hotaru tightly, who wore a slightly content and choked expression.

"Get off," was what Hotaru said coldly.

Mikan pouted, then glanced at the clock in their room. "Ohemgee, it's 7:50 already? And I'm still not done with make-up yet!" Mikan jumped up and picked up her shimmering Dior Addict ultra ultra-lip gloss and gave her lips a few swipes before dropping it into her medium-sized book bag.

Hotaru muttered something along the lines of, "Serious problems… Shouldn't be wasting my time here…"

Finally, _finally_, the two sprinted out of their dorm room. Hotaru's black converse shoes were doing her some good; Mikan's plaid red and black dress flats that matched her uniform, on the other hand, were absolutely torture while Mikan sprinted to her classroom with Hotaru, knowing that the bell was going to ring in _minutes_.

_Ding... Dong… Ding… Dong…_

Hotaru already opened the classroom door and entered before the first "ding" was heard. Mikan wasn't so lucky. She was still slightly limping towards the classroom. She flinched when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around guiltily and gasped when she saw the weirdo gay person, Narumi.

"Well, hello, cute Mikan! How are you this _lovely_ day?" He chirped, waving at Mikan frantically even though they were right next to each other.

"Should I go in?" Mikan asked, ignoring his cheerful wave.

Narumi shook his head, and Mikan eyes caught something people on the top of his head. "No, wait until I call you, alright?"

Mikan nodded. Instinctively, Mikan's eyes flitted over his new attire. It had the same aura as the outfit Narumi was wearing when Mikan first met him… but this time, there were laces on the sleeves and pants, and the outfit was lavender. He even wore a hat with a long purple feather sticking out of it.

_Looks like there's a new "Yankee-Doodle" in town, _Mikan thought.

As if reading Mikan's mind, Narumi started singing—yes, _singing! _Not even humming—a familiar and annoying tune before walking in the classroom. His wasn't a particularly bad singer or anything, but…

_Yankee Doodle went to town  
Riding on a pony  
Stuck a feather in his cap  
And called it Macaroni._

_Oh gawd. Oh gawd, _Mikan buried her face in her warm vanilla-scented hands to shield her eyes from Narumi's attempt at tap-dancing to the tune.

_Yankee Doodle, keep it up  
Yankee Doodle dandy  
Mind the music and the step  
And with the girls be handy._

Mikan shuddered as the classroom door swung closed, finally glad that Narumi was gone. It seemed that he was nice, but he was absolutely _too_ bizarre. Suddenly, Mikan heard slow footsteps coming her way and without thinking, quickly hid behind a corner.

_Stupid Mikan! What was that for? Did you have to hide?_ Mikan thought, scolding herself. But her eyes widened as she saw the sexy boy and the pretty blonde from yesterday walking together, and heading towards classroom 4C. The blonde giggled as she clung to his arm. Mikan heard the classroom double-doors creak open, then shut again.

Mikan exhaled and stepped out of her hiding place, and back to her original position in front of the classroom door.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

Mikan tapped her foot impatiently. Her arms, adorned with silver bracelets, were folded across her A-cups. Ten minutes was a long time when you were waiting around with nobody to talk to and nothing to do, except stare at a wall.

Mikan checked her reflection in her compact mirror for the fifth time. Her lip-gloss was fading a little… Mikan quickly reapplied it. Her glitter eyeliner was doing well. She snapped the mirror shut and sighed. Searching for something to do, she inspected her nails while she flexed her foot so it was in _en pointé _position.

She was almost at her limit when the door suddenly opened. Mikan jumped in surprise and turned around. Finally, she could go in. Narumi gestured her into the classroom. Mikan wanted to bite her lower lip with nervousness, but remembered that her lip-gloss would be ruined if she did that.

Instead, she rolled her shoulders twice, lifted her chin up, and checked her posture. She tucked the loose strands of her hair, which was a complicated chignon, behind her ear. Taking a slow breath, she stepped inside the classroom.

"Hi class, she is a new student here," Narumi announced to the class. Then, he turned to Mikan. "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us all a little something about you?"

Mikan opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She immediately closed it and crossed her arms. Somehow, she always felt more secure whenever she folded her arms across her chest… as if there was a barrier between her inner bubble and the outside world.

"My name's Mikan Sakura. Call me Mikan. I love dancing, especially ballet, so don't mess with me about that." Mikan unconsciously ran her fingers through her auburn-colored hair. "Nice to meet you," she added at the end.

Mikan saw Narumi smile approvingly out of the corner of her eye. Narumi clapped and asked, "Now, class, does anyone have questions to ask Miss Mikan?"

A few hands shot up in the air.

"Yes, Kokoro?" Narumi called on a boy with honey-colored hair and a smiley expression, which seemed almost permanent on his face. His expression made him slightly dim-witted, but he looked nice. Mikan looked around the room at her classmates. Suddenly, in the back row, near the right-hand corner, she saw the _perverted moron_ she met yesterday, and of course, his girlfriend next to him.

Mikan couldn't really tell, but it seemed as if the girlfriend was trying to get his attention, but the boy wasn't listening. With a jolt, Mikan realized his eyes shifted to her and she quickly looked away, at Koko instead.

Koko stood up, his hand still raised. "Ballet is for looooosers."

The class gasped and all turned to look at Koko, then back at Mikan, then at Koko and so forth. Koko just grinned and glanced at the raven-haired boy in the back row. Mikan saw the boy smirk. Then, a couple boys around the room whooped and laughed, exchanging loud high-fives and being… _ah-noying._

Mikan uncrossed her arms and clenched her fists for a split second. She flipped her hair and frowned at him. "I don't give a damn about _your_ opinion, _honey_-boy, since you obviously can't dance." She not only directed her retort to Koko, but to all the boys that whooped and cheered. Her glittering chocolate-colored eyes searched the room for any people who had anything to say back. Mikan sneaked a peek at the dude in the back, with his feet propped up. His expression was… unreadable. As usual. Koko opened his mouth, but with a side-glance at the raven-haired boy in the back, he immediately closed it.

"Any other questions?" Mikan asked sweetly. Nobody raised their hand this time. Mikan glanced at Narumi expectantly. Narumi was still a little shocked by Koko's outburst, and Mikan's reply.

"Ahem." Narumi cleared his throat. "I told you to be _nice_ to the new students, Kokoro Yome." He sighed. "Alright! Now, for Mikan's class partner…"

Before Narumi could finish, Mikan interrupted. "Can Hotaru be my partner?"

The moment she said it, Hotaru raised a sign that read "I REFUSE" in bold, capital letters.

Mikan's mouth dropped open and her eyes filled with disappointment. Hotaru shrugged. Narumi raised his eyebrows. "Uh, well, I'm afraid Imai doesn't want to be your partner, Mikan…" His purple eyes searched the room. "How about Natsume Hyuuga? He doesn't have a partner yet."

Mikan really had no idea who "Natsume Hyuuga" was, but when the blonde next to the raven-haired boy started hyperventilating, Mikan knew that this "Natsume Hyuuga" dude was the perverted moron from yesterday.

At the same time, Mikan and the blonde both said, "I ABSOLUTELY OBJECT!"

Though, the blonde's was more like a high-pitched shriek, in contrast to Mikan's firm tone.

Natsume lifted his eyebrow and took a good look at the girl in the front. Nice curves, familiar brown hair, small boobs… from… somewhere…

Oh. The Polka-Dotted Panties Up-Tight Ballet Girl. Her. Not that he would admit it to anybody, but the school's red and black sophomore uniform looked quite nice on her.

Narumi laughed nervously. "Well, what's final is final, Luna. Mikan, go sit next to your partner. Today will be self-study. Your homework is to read pages 1-10 from your Literature book! A-adieu!" Narumi slipped out of the door.

That left Mikan and the whole class gaping at where he used to be. Luna's scream brought everybody back into reality.

"No! No!" Luna was screaming, "I won't hand over _my_ Natsume to anybody!"

Mikan rolled her eyes and walked down the middle aisle. Everybody was curious at what she was going to do next, and it was her who everybody had their eyes on.

Mikan paused at the back row and glanced at the bored Natsume, and deranged Luna. Then, she noticed another boy sitting in the back row that she didn't notice before. He had blonde hair and the bluest of the bluest of the blue crystal eyes. The blonde haired boy was sitting on the edge, closest to the middle aisle, and closest to Mikan. Natsume was in the middle, with his feet propped up and a manga book lying carelessly on his desk. And Luna, of course, was on the side, closest to the window.

Mikan smiled. She addressed her words to the blonde-haired boy. "Hi. What's your name?"

The boy looked up at her. Everybody stared. It was the first time they saw Mikan smile, and wow, it was dazzling. Ruka flashed back one of his own trademark smiles. "Ruka Nogi."

Mikan's smile grew bigger. "Mind if I sit next to you? The edge is fine."

"Sure… but don't you need to sit next to…?" Ruka quickly glanced at Natsume.

"I'm sure it would be better if I sat next to you. Don't you think so, Luna?" Mikan raised her head and widened her eyes at Luna. Luna nodded vigorously.

"Well… alright." Ruka moved a little bit to make room for Mikan.

"Thanks!" Mikan beamed and took her seat next to Ruka.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Author's Comments:**_

_Second chapter of the story! W-hoo! Sorry, I decided to end the chapter there. I could've made it longer, but then, the chapter would be boringly long, and I don't want that. It's only 800 words less than the first chapter, so just bear with it!_

_Yes! The ever-so important Gakuen Alice characters have appeared: Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Luna, and Koko. And, if you count the optimistically weird teacher: Narumi. About Mikan's phone: I'm making her have the same phone as I do, so I can describe it more clearly –laugh— My phone's my baby, and I love it._

_Write a review! Preferably a nice one, but criticism is welcome here! The job of a writer is to please readers, write, and improve! So help me do that, if you can! Reviews keep a story going, so review if you want me to start writing chapter 3! For all of __The Unlucky Girl__ readers, the chapter is currently being edited by my beta-reader! So please don't think I neglected it. I'll post the new chapter as soon as my beta-reader finishes with it!. _

_For the next chapter of this story... I'd say give me about two weeks or more, since school just started._

_Ciao--_

-- _Geena / Snowflaked Angel_


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Understand Why

▬ **Popular REJECT **▬

"Today the neighborhood, tomorrow the world

Popular girl, popular girl."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**A Fanfiction Written By:**

Snowflaked Angel

_- I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined -  
- I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned -_

**Dedicated to: **

Starrynight3800 & Cute Pukite

**-**_You're my all in all_**-**

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Full Summary:**_

Meet Mikan Sakura: Her profile is practically stamped with the huge, red, bold letters that spell **R-E-J-E-C-T**.But, with the help of some rich teens, Mikan Sakura kissed her reject status adieu and was ready to take on school again, with her new gained confidence and charisma… that is, until her parents told her they were transferring her to a different school. Now, Mikan finds herself in the famous private school for the rich and elite: Alice Academy. There, she forms a popular clique, vows to tear down Luna and her cronies by beating the crap out of them in dancing, and somewhere in the fray, fall in love with the man of her dreams. Well, first she has to _realize_ exactly _who_ is her real prince charming. N x M

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_▬Chapter Three: I Don't Understand Why▬_

Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_Thud_.

Mikan looked up from her paper angrily, her hazel eyes searching for the criminal. It was a minimum day, since it was the first day of school, and it was now fourth period which was science, the second to last period of the day. People were either: sleeping, chatting, or actually working, except for one.

Kokoro Yome.

Mikan narrowed her eyes at the permanently grinning boy, who was smirking at her from the third row. Mikan picked up the ball of paper that was just thrown at her and chucked it back at him. Mikan smirked back at him when the ball of paper satisfactorily hit his head. She gave him one last warning glare before turning back to her worksheet.

_Thud._

An object made contact with her head. Mikan shot the dirtiest look she could muster in Koko's direction. The idiot was now mouthing something…

"_Open it?" _Mikan thought. She opened the crumpled up piece of paper and tried her best to read the messy, tiny scrawl.

_r00m 8 north d-buildin 1.30_

_b dere_

_koookooooo_

Mikan rolled her eyes. Damn, this boy had bad penmanship and spelling. She crumpled up the paper and threw it—and made it—into the trash can. She couldn't help glancing at his horrified expression and giggle.

She turned back to her science homework. When period one ended, Mikan removed herself from the back row and was now sitting next to Hotaru. After all, Narumi didn't say she had to sit next to her partner for _all _periods.

Suddenly, Mikan felt somebody nudge her. She turned to look at Hotaru.

"What was _that_ all about?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh, the note? _Mister_ Yome's new hobby is to _piss me off_, apparently," Mikan hissed.

Hotaru smirked. "And there he is." Hotaru pointed behind Mikan.

Mikan widened her eyes and spun around. "What do you want?"

Koko stared down at her. "About my note."

Mikan didn't reply; she merely looked at him.

"It'll show you proof."

Mikan looked confused as she cocked her head to the left. "Proof for what?"

"That we—I—can dance." Koko stole a few glances at his friends around the classroom.

Mikan burst out laughing. Every head turned to Mikan, who was trying to stifle her laughter with her hand over her mouth. After she calmed down, she was still all giggly.

"You are _so _desperate, aren't you?" Another fit of giggles.

Koko's eyes hardened, and his so-called "permanent" smile disappeared. Mikan stopped laughing.

"I'm going to show you what we've got. We'll make you _eat your words_." He turned around and walked a few steps, then turned back to Mikan. "Oh, I think you dropped this." With one swift motion, he tossed something to Mikan. She caught it expertly and realized it was his note she threw away.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_Ding – Dong!_

Mikan tapped her desk with her customized mechanical pencil as the bell rung, signaling the start of period five. She still couldn't get the guy's note out of her mind.

_What exactly did I say? He wanted me to eat my words… _Mikan thought, her mind traveling back in time.

Ah.

_It was the '__I don't give a damn about your opinion, honey-boy, since you obviously can't dance' that angered him, wasn't it?_

Mikan absentmindedly twirled a loose strand of her auburn hair around her index finger. That meant… Kokoro Yome was going to prove to her that he, and his friends _can_ dance.

How stupid.

Then, the double doors to the classroom opened and in bounced Narumi, again. Mikan glanced at the clock. Period five just started.

Period five… mysterious period five… long and boring period five…

"Hi class!" Narumi's eyes scanned the classroom. He stopped when his eyes landed on Mikan, who looked at him cockily.

"Miss Mikan, I believe you aren't in your assigned seat…" Narumi began.

Mikan crossed her arms. "Narumi-sensei, your exact words were 'go sit next to your partner'."

Narumi nodded, confused.

"But," Mikan continued, as she threw a triumphant glance at the deserted back row, "my partner isn't here."

Narumi's mouth dropped open. It was true. Natsume, Luna, Ruka, Koko, and a bunch of other boy students were not here.

Narumi closed his mouth and opened it, like a fish in the water. He seemed to have made up his mind. "A-alright, then."

He placed his hands on his table and looked at them all seriously. "I am not your real teacher for your period five class. I'll just be here for the first and second weeks of school to tell you about your period five classes and manage your admission forms."

Mikan furrowed her brow. Admission forms?

"Iinchou, could you please pass out the packets?" Narumi nodded at a girly-looking, geeky, four-eyed boy, who nodded. He nervously passed the thick white packets out.

Mikan glanced down at her packet.

"As you can read on the first page, period five is a period where you have a mandatory extra curricular activity. If you did not know already, the Academy takes special pride in its dance program. Of course, you are more than welcome to sign up for the many other programs available on the list on page two," Narumi said.

Mikan drew a huge heart around "Advanced Ballet" on the list.

"Each program requires admission forms. You may acquire them from the front office, but there are also some forms in the classroom that Iinchou and I have asked from the office. Each class's deadlines are different, so make sure you fill out your form as soon as possible, and return it to any of your teachers before the deadline." Narumi gestured towards the stacks of paper on the front table. "As you know, Period five is a lot longer than your regular classes, and we expect you to take this class very seriously. If you have any questions, you can ask your counselors. That is all!" Narumi sat down on his chair and beamed at everybody.

Suddenly, the classroom doors opened with a bang and the missing six students sauntered in the classroom like nothing was wrong and grabbed admission forms from the table and sat down.

Narumi cleared his throat. "Students, I do not expect you to miss any part of class."

Koko spoke up. "But we already listened to that boring speech a thousand times. What's wrong with skipping it?"

The class was silent.

_Screeeeech_.

Mikan pushed back her chair and stood up, making her way to the form table. Everybody stared at her. She picked up an advanced ballet form and sat back down. Seconds later, the class was noisy again. Mikan glanced at her form. Advanced Ballet required an audition. As expected of a high-level class.

**Name: **_Mikan Sakura_

**Sex: **_F_

**Dorm: **_NC16_

**Phone: **_398-298-6729_

**Former Teacher(s): **_Yuka Azumi_

**Years of ballet study: **_10 years_

**Other forms of dance studied: **_None_

Mikan stopped and thought for a while, then decided to write "none" in the blank. She signed her name on the blank and returned it to Narumi immediately.

"You're certainly fast, Miss Mikan!" he chirped as he took my form.

Mikan smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"My God, you are a wimp."

Mikan pouted, but shrugged it off as she dragged Hotaru down the familiar hallway. She begged Hotaru to come with her. She checked her watch. It was 1:40 already.

Finally, she and Hotaru arrived at dance room number eight: the place where she met Luna and Natsume. She cautiously peered in, gasped, then flattened herself against the wall, trying to control her ragged breaths.

"What?" Hotaru mouthed. Mikan pointed at the room. Hotaru peered through the windows, widened her eyes, and hid, just like Mikan.

Hotaru wasn't the type of person to say "wow" easily, but her expression totally screamed just that.

Mikan pressed her ear into the wall, trying to listen to the music, but all she heard was unidentifiable and wall-shaking thumping. Mikan looked around the corner again, sneaking another peek.

The first word that came to her astonished mind was_ "holy…" _She glanced at Hotaru, to see her reaction. Hotaru's eyes were wider than usual—or was it just Mikan's imagination?

"Hotaru, did you know about this?" Mikan whispered, even though there was absolutely no need—the walls were soundproof, inside and out.

Hotaru shrugged. "I knew that Koko and his gang were dancers… but I was never interested enough to actually see."

Mikan nodded absentmindedly. She replayed the scenes she saw in her head. A group of about eight people, dancing. Perfect rhythm. Dangerous—_vicious, _even—body-swaying… not just the hips, like in any other dance, but the whole body swayed and went with it. Their bodies were flexible, just like Mikan's, but put to such a different use than ballet. Their heads rolled in sync and their flailing arms seemed like they had no bones.Their dance coordinated perfectly with one another, and their feet and hands never stopped moving.

Hip-Hop.

No… to be more exact: Break-Dancing.

Without a word, Mikan rolled her eyes and stomped away, back to the entrance, her Kate Spade platform sandals clacking with her. Hotaru followed after her.

_Fine, Kokoro Yome! You win! _Mikan huffed.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Hotaru and Mikan were relatively silent on the way back to their dorm. When they were about to slide the key card into their room slot, however, they were interrupted.

"Hi there!" A voice chirped.

Mikan turned her head to the stranger, and was immediately shocked by the light-pink bubblegum colored hair. Another girl, with dark midnight-blue colored hair, extended her hand.

"My name's Nonoko Ogasawara. She's Anna Umenomiya." Nonoko smiled.

Mikan glanced at them both, then smiled a little bit. "Cool." But Mikan didn't take Nonoko's hand.

Anna held out a plate of something completely wrapped in aluminum foil. "Could you please take these homemade cookies? As a welcome gift."

Mikan raised her eyebrows but took the plate, not before suddenly noticing how short Anna was compared to her.

"Alright, then. If you don't mind, could we be friends with you, Mikan? We're already friends with Hotaru," Nonoko's velvety voice asked.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Anna chirped.

Mikan side-glanced at Hotaru. Hotaru didn't mention these two "friends" of hers at all. Honestly, Mikan didn't want to be friends with them. They were… weird. Really weird. But she was impressed by the twosome's capability of just going up to somebody. And nobody approached Mikan that day, other than Hotaru and Koko. And these two.

Mikan smiled a little bigger this time. "Sure." She shrugged. Suddenly, she felt a surge of inspiration. "Do you guys want to come in?"

Nonoko and Anna exchanged happy glances. "Yes, thanks!" They chorused.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Jinno is _such_ a boring bastard." Mikan slowly and deliberately let out her hair curlers. She didn't want to mess up the work they did overnight.

The three girls, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko, rolled their eyes and nodded. Mikan pranced around the room. After talking to Narumi, Mikan managed to kick the other two people living in the room next door out, so Anna and Nonoko could move in. Mikan and Hotaru's room was still separate from Anna and Nonoko's room, but they shared the same bathroom and could go in and out of the rooms through the bathroom as they pleased.

"Omigawsh! You look so puh-retty!" Anna squealed.

Mikan beamed. "Thanks, Anna." She admired her new auburn curls on the bottom layer of her hair. They even _bounced_ when she walked! Mikan was more than thrilled of the result.

Mikan turned around and admired her room. Finally, all of her wardrobe had been shipped here. Mikan highly doubted there would be a fashionable, high-class shopping district on the school grounds.

This morning, all four girls woke up super early, which was a first, for Mikan, because last night, Mikan suddenly announced that they were going to have a meeting.

Now, they sat on Mikan and Hotaru's beds, wondering what this meeting was about.

"Okay. I've decided that we should make a clique." Mikan bit her lip and waited for the girls' reactions.

Anna spoke first. "Wow! A clique! Cool!" she said, in that usually cheerful, high-pitched tone of hers.

Nonoko looked worried. "A clique? Those popular groups filled with unstoppable bitches?" She sounded disgusted.

Hotaru just narrowed her eyes.

Mikan sighed. She knew this would happen. "Girls, a clique isn't like that! Most of the time," she quickly added. "_We_ aren't bitches, are we? _We,_ are smart, attractive, awesome, and popular girls." Mikan took a deep breath. "And I want to form a group—the official term is 'clique'—so that we can be even more tightly bonded as we are now."

Mikan looked at her best friends, hopefully. Anna and Nonoko started nodding. They were going to go for it. Hotaru… however…

"Why so sudden, Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan shrugged. "Just came up," she said, avoiding Hotaru's eyes. In truth, Nana Takahashi's words have been haunting Mikan for the four days that Mikan had been here.

Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.

_Get the chance to write in your unwritten story_!

Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.

_You're the only one that has been granted alpha powers from me!_

Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.

It was really freaking her out.

Hotaru sighed. "Whatever. As long as it doesn't cost me money."

Mikan beamed at them all. "Alright! I just wanted to ask you guys first, you know. But I'll do the preparations and I'll have the clique name and everything settled by tonight." Mikan glanced at the clock. "Omigawd!" She fanned her cheeks. "It's _7:45! _And my make-up isn't done!"

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Natsume? Say you love me," Luna whined. She pouted at Natsume, who she knew wasn't paying attention.

He turned his head to her lazily. "What?"

I sighed inwardly in frustration. "Say you love me!"

Natsume didn't say anything. Finally, he began, "Hn. I love y—"

Suddenly, he stopped talking and his eyes focused on something behind Luna. Luna turned around, irritated, looking for who Natsume was looking at. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she seethed:

"_Mikan Sakura._"

The brunette, obviously not noticing the couple staring at her, sauntered into the room, her new curls bouncing along with her, gleaming and shining at everybody. Suddenly, she laughed her annoying tinkling laugh and her cherry lips parted a little bit to reveal her very white teeth.

_I have ALL of the qualities she has! I even have MORE. I'm more popular than she is. I'm more pretty than she is. I have a better clique that she has—she doesn't even have a clique! And I'm ALPHA of the Deluxe Girls. I have more fan boys than she has, if she even has any. I have more than she has. I am better than her. Period, _Luna hissed in her mind.

Luna clenched her hands into fists and she felt her body burn in rage. This stupid girl was getting in the way of her and Natsume. Luna pretended to not notice, but over the four days she was here, it was clear that this annoying brunette had an effect on _Luna's _Natsume, and she needed to _go_.

Luna ferociously ripped a Dior-scented light-pink Post-It and with her bold red pen, wrote these words:

Mikan Sakura: **ELIMINATE.**

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Hello?"

"Kat, it's me."

"Luna!"

"I'm getting Wa. Hold."

"Hello?"

"It's Luna."

"Hey Wa! It's Kat."

"What's up?"

Luna took a deep breath, making sure nobody was around her. She was currently in the empty music room, and nobody was in there. "Know Mikan Sakura, you two?"

"Mikan Sakura? The new girl?" Wakoko Usami asked on the line.

"The brunette?" Sumire, aka "Kat", asked on the other line.

"Yeah," Luna replied, checking her nails while her other hand held her hot-pink Envy to her ear. "Anyway, by the order of me, the alpha of Deluxe Girls, Mikan Sakura is now labeled _bitch_. She _must_ be eliminated."

Sumire hesitated for a split second before answering. "But—uh, okay."

"Got a plan?" Wakoko asked.

Luna smirked to herself. "Yeah. Get out of class, girls. Meet me in front of the huge oak tree next to the office."

"'Kay," the two girls replied before hanging up.

Luna took a deep breath and walked off to the office to meet her friends.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Hey Miss Fuji…" Luna smiled sweetly at the frazzled secretary.

"Huh?" Mrs. Fuji stared up at Luna through her thick-rimmed glasses. "Oh, hello, dears… what brings you here today? I don't really think you should be out of your classes…" Mrs. Fuji looked at the three girls, all wearing angel smiles and innocent expressions.

"Oh, our teacher brought us here to see if you needed any _help_." Luna emphasized the word _help_, letting it linger in the air.

That did it. Frazzled Fuji, as everybody called her, immediately brightened up as if Christmas had come early. "Help? Well, that's splendid! You know how much work there is to do here…" she sighed. "I wish the Academy would hire another secretary, so my workload wouldn't be so much…" She shook her head.

Luna fake-coughed, "Lazy."

Sumire and Wakako fought to hide their smiles.

"Miss Fuji, would you mind if you let us sort the Period Five Admission Forms? I know that those are a _lot of work_." Luna smirked. It was _too _easy to trick Frazzled Fuji.

"Uh, admission forms? I'm afraid those are confidential, but if you girls won't mind, could you help me with--"

"Oh, don't worry! You can trust us." Luna exchanged a quick sly glance with Sumire. "We are honest girls." She looked innocently at Frazzled Fuji.

"A-alright, then. The forms are next to the cabinet, over there. Please sort them into piles for the different…" But before Frazzled Fuji could finish, the girls dashed to the papers.

"I guess they are eager for the job…" Frazzled Fuji sighed, coming back to her own mountain of paperwork. "I wish I was that enthusiastic…"

Meanwhile, the girls were fast-searching the piles.

"Uraghh! Which one is 4C's?" Luna grunted.

"Over here!" Wakako whispered. The girls hurried over to the pile, abandoning the others.

"Wa, Kat, you know our objective. Find it, fast, before Frazzled Fuji suspects something!" Luna whisper-screeched.

After thirty seconds, which seemed like an hour to Luna, Luna suddenly lifted a paper. "It's this one!"

Sumire quickly checked for anybody behind them before giving Luna the "okay" sign. Luna nodded and crumpled the paper into her fist.

"Frazz—I mean, Miss Fuji? Our teacher is expecting us back now… I'm sorry that we couldn't help you more…" Luna put on an apologetic expression.

"Oh, it's alright, honey. I'm glad you attempted. Go back to class, now." Frazzled Fuji shooed them away, then looked at the pile of admission forms and almost had a heart attack.

Papers were everywhere, and the piles looked even worse than they did before. Some were even ripped and crumpled a little bit!

Frazzled Fuji turned to have a talk with the girls, but they were already out of sight.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Yayyy!" Mikan cheered. Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko exchanged quizzical glances. They were back in Mikan's room, sitting on her bed again.

"I finally got a name…" Mikan grinned. "We will be called…"

Mikan paused dramatically.

"The Awesomeful Girl Pandas!" Mikan jumped up and down on her bed, cheering.

Nonoko and Anna's mouths dropped open. Hotaru looked murderous.

Like always, hyper Anna was always the first to speak. "THE AWESOME-FUL GIRL PANDAS? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Mikan stopped cheering and cocked her head to the right. "Yeah… why? You don't like it?"

"HELL, NO!" Anna and Nonoko yelled. Hotaru sank her nails deep into the fluffy carpet.

"Oh…" Mikan looked deeply disappointed. "It took me a long time to come up with that one…"

Hotaru rolled her eyes angrily.

"Well… I like pandas, and we are awesome, and we're girls, and… and…" Mikan trailed off, then looked at the ground. "I guess it's a goner, then."

Nonoko softened up and put her arm around Mikan. "Don't take offense, Mikan… it's just, I don't know if it's a _wise _decision to call ourselves that for the rest of our years here… it's just, a little…"

"Childish," Anna finished.

Suddenly, Mikan started giggling uncontrollably. Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko exchanged _ah-nother_ quizzical glance. They seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"O," _pant_, "MI," _another pant_, "GAWSH." _More _pants. "DID YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE ME?"

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Well… yeah."

Mikan flopped on the bed, her giggles turning into laughter now. "Did you _really_ think that I'd come up with such a crappy name for our clique?"

Hotaru folded her arms across her chest. "Well, you were always childish and stupid…"

Mikan banged her fists on her bed, trying to vent out her laughter. "Ahaha! Ahaha!"

Nonoko was freaking out. "I think Mikan's having a _seizure_," she whispered to Hotaru and Anna. The two nodded in reply.

After a full five minutes, Mikan finally calmed down enough to talk normally. "Just kidding, girls! The real name is… drumroll please…" She looked around expectantly, but the three girls just stared at her stonily. Mikan sighed.

"Pretty Vanity!"

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

The Deluxe Girls would've burst out laughing, but they were too busy panting from their sprint from the office. Luna was the first to recover.

"_Laaaawwwl_! Did you _see_ her face?" Luna gasped, clutching her abs.

Wakako and Sumire were too tired to respond.

Luna remembered the paper. She opened the paper and smirked. "Advanced Ballet Class. _Ooooh…_" she mocked. "_'Year of ballet study, 10 years. Other forms of dance studied,'"_ Luna paused dramatically, hand over her heart. "'_None_.'"

Wakako snickered into her palm.

Luna sneered. "Say goodbye to your admission form, Mikan Sakura," she spat as she slowly ripped the paper in half, then again, and again and again. Sumire and Wakako widened their eyes at their alpha's boldness, and made no comment.

Luna tossed the mini-scraps behind her carelessly, and they fluttered with the wind and flew away. Luna put her hands on her hips. "I guess our _lovely_ Miss Mikan won't be having her _lovely _ballet class as Fifth." Her smirk grew even wider. "Even more, she won't have _any _class for Fifth. An automatic week detention."

Luna turned around and strutted back to her classroom, not before winking at her girls and saying, "Lataaa, Deluxe Girls."

Wakako and Sumire waved back.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan tapped her pen on her bare thighs, due to her miniskirt she was wearing. "Okay. So, repeat the schedule for me, girls!"

"Thursday: Clique Formation Day. Friday: Makeover. Saturday: Shopping. Sunday: Finish unfinished things, and 'learn'. Monday: Strut it!" They all chorused.

Mikan pouted. "Not loud enough."

Anna and Nonoko took a deep breath, and shouted, "MONDAY! STRUT IT!"

Mikan clapped her hands. "Great, great! Now that I've told you guys about everything, including the schedule… I'm going to the dance building. If you need anything, call my baby." Mikan lifted her red phone and grinned.

She picked up her Furla tote and waved to her best friends. "Byeeee!"

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan stopped to admire her new white Kate Spade sandals, shipped from home. There wasn't as much heel beneath the shoe as she would've preferred, but there was an ah-dorable times ten shiny dragonfly on the top. She changed a long time ago out of the ugly red and black school uniform and switched it for her comfortable Abercrombie & Fitch "Leah". The white, lofty, mini-dress floated around her like a goddess.

Mikan's new curls bounced along with her as she walked. Mikan suddenly appreciated the sunlight a lot more than she usually did. She breathed in the fresh air, while closing her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard somebody wolf-whistle. She whipped around, glaring at whoever did it.

A lanky blue-haired boy sauntered towards her and smiled a lop-sided grin. Mikan realized he had a star tattoo beneath his left eye. She couldn't help but step back a little bit.

"Aren't you a pretty girl…" he said, still smiling.

Mikan looked at him uncertainly. Was he dangerous?

"TSU—" Somebody chucked a—hopefully, full—can of Coke at the blue-haired boy, "BA—" The can made a loud _thwunk _as it made contact with the back of the boy's head, "SAAAA!"

"WHAT THE—OWWWW!" He was about to swear, but somebody punched him in the shoulder.

Mikan raised her eyebrows as a pink-haired girl came into view. "Was he stalking you?" the girl asked Mikan. She obviously sounded a lot older.

Mikan shook her head.

"Good. This dude should be in an asylum." The girl glared at the boy, who grinned back sheepishly.

"Naww, Misaki, you don't _really _mean that, do you? Everybody knows you've got the hots for me—OW!" Tsubasa clutched his stomach in pain.

Misaki blew imaginary smoke off her finger gun, and winked at Mikan, who grinned back. Something about this couple made her want to laugh.

"My name's Mikan Sakura. I'm a sophomore in the high school division here." Mikan smiled.

"Sophomore? Cool! I'm Misaki Harada, and _this_ is Tsubasa Andou. We're seniors." Misaki grinned, giving Mikan a thumbs-up sign. "What's your fifth?"

"My _what_?" Mikan cocked her head to the side.

"Your fifth. Fifth Period."

"Oh… I signed up for Advanced Ballet," Mikan beamed.

Tsubasa whistled again. Mikan couldn't help but giggle. "Advanced, huh? That's a hard class to get into."

Mikan smiled, then checked her watch. "Sorry, but I'm late, I have to practice at the dance building. I'll see you around, Misaki, Tsubasa-senpai."

Both of them waved. "Bye!"

Mikan faintly heard Misaki mutter, "If I catch you one more time, whistling at other girls, I'll—"

Mikan giggled.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Natsume slid down the mirror walls of dance room number 8. His forehead was shiny with sweat, and his bare torso glistened as he panted slowly. His powerful muscles rippled in the light.

He forced himself up and muttered, "Again," to nobody in particular. He flipped on the music and danced. And danced.

And danced.

_For some fucking odd reason, I think something's missing… DAMN!_ Natsume thought as he flipped around and did a windmill, with ease.

Last year, Double H, which was Natsume's Fifth, was so fucked-up that Natsume ended up skipping most of the boring classes. His friends joined the class, but they were only beginners, while Natsume already had a background in break-dancing. The worst thing about Double H was that there was only one class, and it mixed all the beginners, intermediates, and advanced into one.

Natsume, though this rebel wouldn't admit it to anybody, looked forward to this year's Double H, though. His friends caught on quickly last year, and they should be able to dance like pros this year. They were smart. And, with a guy like Natsume as their personal tutor, not improving was impossible.

_Double H better be damn good this year, or else I'm outta here, _Natsume growled.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Mikan!" A voice called out. Mikan had just reached the glamorous double doors of the dance building. She whipped around and saw Narumi running towards her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Could you go with me to my office, please? I have something very urgent to talk to you about…" Narumi whispered. Narumi looked… odd. Scared, perhaps? Exhausted?

Mikan frowned when she thought of the valuable time she would be wasting, but did as she was told.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Mikan, I'll get straight to the point. Advanced Ballet Admission Forms are due." Narumi folded his hands together.

Mikan rolled her eyes. _That_ was why he called her over? "I _know_ that, Narumi. They're due today. Can I go now?"

Narumi shook her head. "Apparently, you _don't_ understand, Mikan. You love ballet, don't you?"

Mikan nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Then why didn't I receive a form from you?" Narumi asked.

Mikan's mouth dropped open. Way open.

It took her a few seconds to recover her composure. "WHAT?" She screeched. She stood up so quickly that her chair went flying backwards. "What did you say?"

"I-I didn't receive a form from you, Mikan…" He whispered.

Mikan widened her eyes. "But… but… I _gave _my form to you! Don't you remember?"

Narumi looked at his shoes. "The problem is… I remember that. Clearly. You were the first one to turn it in. And… I gave it to the office." He sighed. "But I got a sheet listing the students that haven't turned in a form yet, and you were on the list. I knew something was wrong."

Mikan gasped. "So you mean that they _lost_ it?"

Narumi nodded slowly. "Probably…"

"Can't you just ask them to find it? It's probably somewhere!" Mikan shouted, fighting to keep her voice in control.

"I asked. They've searched. But the Academy is very organized, and your's was the only one that was missing..." Narumi looked at Mikan sadly. "I'm sorry, Mikan."

Mikan shut her eyes, hoping it was a dream. She could her a weird ringing in her ears…

"What other classes are there to take," Mikan's voice sounded dead and robotic.

"The only dance class that's deadline hasn't been up is…" Narumi sighed, "hip-hop."

Mikan nodded dully. She took the Hip-Hop form from Narumi's desk and stepped out. She stuffed the form into her Tote, trying to blink back tears.

She couldn't do ballet this year… she was looking forward to it _so, so much_…

"Awww…" A taunting voice mocked.

Mikan hastily wiped her eyes and turned around to see Luna and two other girls she never met before.

"Miss Ballet's not doing ballet this year…" Luna fake-cried.

"I wonder what she'll do instead… _pottery_, perhaps?" The girl with jet-black, short hair spat.

"Or maybe… she doesn't even have a class! Ooh, wouldn't that be bad, girls?" Luna looked around for support. The two girls nodded.

Mikan couldn't stand their taunts. She needed to _get away. _Fast. Soon. NOW.

As she pushed past them, she faintly heard Luna hiss, "That teaches you to never mess with Natsume…" in her ear.

Mikan wanted to gasp, and stop, like she usually would, and come up with a smart retort, but she didn't. Instead, she pretended to not hear her and trudged out of the office.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Author's Comments:**_

_And that was the third chapter, readers! I was planning to cover more of the plot, but I guess I ended it here. You will get to see all the makeover and shopping in the next chapter, though I won't go into so much detail as I did with Mikan's makeover. Also, Hip-Hop class should start in the next chapter! Luna will be mad, I bet. Her cruel little prank put Mikan even closer to Natsume! By the way, sophomore uniforms are the red and black uniforms in the anime for the elementary school division. I don't like the blue ones Tsubasa and Misaki wear in the anime for the Middle School Division._

_More side-characters have appeared, such as Sumire and Wakako. Now, now, I don't want to hear in your reviews about how Sumire is a bad person, because she's not. And I intend to make her a lot better in the future chapters. If you noticed, on the last taunt, Sumire didn't say anything at all. It was all Luna and Wakako. Here are some character personality charts I've created for the Deluxe Girls:_

_(I can't reveal some facts yet, because those would be major spoilers! But I'll tell you this: there will be one more girl joining Deluxe Girls in the future. Not anytime soon, though. Guess who it is! It's a real Gakuen Alice character, of course. Whoever guesses it right will get a prize! And I'm not talking about Anna's virtual chocolate-chip cookies. Something good!)_

**Deluxe Girls**

**Name: Luna Koizumi**

Age: 15

Hair: Blonde

Eye: Blue

Personality: Spoiled, rich, but clever. Bitchy.

Comments: Alpha of the _Deluxe Girls_, Father: Rei Koizumi -- Mass entrepreneur, owns three companies, Mother: Sumi Koizumi – Super skinny housewife. Spends her days in nail salons, shopping, or in the hospital, getting—_ahem_—surgeries.

**Name: Sumire Shouda**

Known as: Kat, Permy

Age: 15

Birthday: May 31

Hair: Seaweed-Green/Mostly Black

Eye: Emerald Green

Personality: Would do _anything _to get what she wants, like Luna. Isn't very mean.

Comments: Beta of _Deluxe Girls_, has three cats in her house, has a brother.

**Name: Wakako Usami**

Nicknames: Ponytail, "Wa"

Age: 15

Hair: Dark Purple/Mostly Black

Eyes: Black

Personality: Stupid, but loyal.

Comments: Doesn't really have a mind of her own, is a follower, and not clever. Catches on quickly when it has to do with making fun of somebody.

_Write a review! Preferably a nice one, but criticism is welcome here! The job of a writer is to please readers, write, and improve! So help me do that, if you can! Reviews keep a story going, so review if you want me to start writing chapter 4! For all of __The Unlucky Girl__ readers, the chapter is currently being edited by my beta-reader! So please don't think I neglected it. I'll post the new chapter as soon as my beta-reader finishes with it! _

_I'll probably finish the next chapter of this story… in two weeks or so. The usual._

_Ttyl!_

-- _Geena / Snowflaked Angel_


	4. Chapter 4: All On My Own

▬**Popular REJECT**▬

"Today the neighborhood, tomorrow the world

Popular girl, popular girl."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**A Fanfiction Written By:**

Snowflaked Angel

_- I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined -  
- I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned -_

**Dedicated to: **

Starrynight3800 & Cute Pukite

**-**_You're my all in all_**-**

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Full Summary:**_

Meet Mikan Sakura: Her profile is practically stamped with the huge, red, bold letters that spell **R-E-J-E-C-T**.But, with the help of some rich teens, Mikan Sakura kissed her reject status adieu and was ready to take on school again, with her new gained confidence and charisma… that is, until her parents told her they were transferring her to a different school. Now, Mikan finds herself in the famous private school for the rich and elite: Alice Academy. There, she forms a popular clique, vows to tear down Luna and her cronies by beating the crap out of them in dancing, and somewhere in the fray, fall in love with the man of her dreams. Well, first she has to _realize_ exactly _who_ her real prince charming is. N x M

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_▬Chapter Four: All On My Own ▬_

She's all on her own  
Feeling real scared; it's messing up her head  
And that's when she said

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Oh my god! Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko shrieked.

Mikan had just slipped in the door, looking like a raccoon with her mascara running all over her cheeks.

Mikan smiled weakly. "I guess I look like a clown, huh?"

Hotaru speed-walked over to Mikan and put her hands on Mikan's shoulders. "Go. Sit." She steered the now-sobbing Mikan on her bed. "Spill."

Mikan hiccupped, and then spilled the whole story about Narumi, about the missing ballet form, about how she had to do hip-hop now, and about Luna and her friends.

Anna's mouth hung open. "WHAT? They just _lost_ it? I'm _so so so so SO _calling Nonoko's Daddy to fire the secretary of something! I FEEL THE NEED TO FIRE SOMEBODY!" she screamed in frustration. Mikan managed a smile. Anna seemed madder than she was. Or maybe it was just because Mikan learned to play it cool, and to not let out most of her emotions.

Nonoko looked murderous. "It was Luna. I bet my life on it—that bitch did something with your admission form! Maybe my father can suspend her!"

Mikan bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, hugging Hotaru's soft purple pillow to her chest.

"Want us to get back at her?" Hotaru asked quietly.

Mikan shook her head immediately. "I can't just accuse her like that… that's not nice…"

Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru rolled their eyes. _This idiot is absolutely STUPID! _They all thought.

In truth, Mikan was thinking about a middle school incident… how there was a sudden preposterous accusation… fingers immediately pointing at herself… and then…

Mikan shook her head vigorously. "We can't. We have no proof, anyway. Just drop it, alright? I mean… I can still practice ballet whenever I want, right…?" Mikan hung her head.

Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko exchanged glances, then wrapped their arms around Mikan, their new alpha, comfortingly.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**One week later…**

"Ohemgeee! It's _the Pretty Vanity!_" A girl shrieked, running around in circles along with the other girls.

You couldn't see the four girls yet, but a familiar clacking of perfectly timed steps announced that the popular—some say _the most popular—_clique of the school was coming. It was total mayday.

Girls ran around in circles, ripping their bags open and flipping open their compact mirrors, adding rosy tints of blush, reapplying lip-gloss, checking for clean teeth, fresh breath…

A nerdy looking girl, clutching her Algebra II math book asked, "What's Pretty Vanity?"

All the girls in the vicinity gasped and almost dropped their handbags. "You _honestly_ don't know?"

The nerdy girl nodded slowly, wondering if her social status would plunge even lower…

"The Pretty Vanity," a girl spoke, tossing her hair, "is _the_ most popular sophomore girl clique of the school. Currently consisting of four members…"

"Anna Umenomiya, nicknamed Sweetie Princess—Sweetie for short—by the boys, is the daughter of the famous dessert chef, Keiichi Umenomiya, also the owner of the famous dessert restaurant in the US, _Délicieux Délicieux_! Our wonderful Miss Anna is as sweet as her father's famous cakes!"

"The second member is Nonoko Ogasawara, a direct descendant of royalty! Her father is Akira Ogasawara, an important government official, and her mother is _the_ Tsukiko Ogasawara, retired big-time supermodel! Our elegant princess!"

"The beta of the clique is Hotaru Imai, nicknamed the Ice Queen for her coolness and amazing-ness! Her father is Saburo Imai, owner of Imai Incorporations! She's one of the top students of the school, and she is _so pretty!_"

"The alpha of the clique is MIKAN SAKURA!" High-pitched screams. "Our favorite brunette of the school is bubbly, smart, beautiful, and ALPHA! She has the sexiest brown eyes, according to the boys. She has won over most of the boy population when _she just transferred here a week ago!_"

"_Kyaaa!_ I want her to give me lessons!" A random girl shouted.

"Mikan is a professional ballet dancer, and she performs on stages worldwide! Her mother is also a professional ballet dancer, like mother, like daughter! Her father is the _boss_ of Kimura Incorporations! Oh my god! And get this: she's even friends withseniors! _SENIORS!_ I'm talking about _Tsubasa Andou_ here! The senior _hottiee!_"

A couple girls fainted, others grabbed onto each other for support. The nerdy girl looked absolutely appalled, and in wonder. "Wow…"

"Now," the girl crossed her arms, "do you know how exactly important the _Pretty Vanity_ is?"

The nerdy girl nodded quickly, her eyes widening as she looked behind the girl.

The girl put her hands on her hips. "What?"

The nerdy girl pointed behind her. "The-the-the-the-the..."

The girl spun around and screamed:

"MISS MIKAN!" and fainted.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Gawd, where did 'professional ballet dancer' come from? My mom's just a ballet teacher, and I'm no professional. 'Performs on stages world-wide'? Puh-_lease_!" Mikan frustratedly let her hands drop to her sides. She was wearing black pumps from Stuart Weitzman, complete with a bow on top. Her hair was completely straightened today, so it went all the way to her waist. A few sparkly barrettes kept her auburn hair out of her face. Her brown eyes sparkled with delight as usual.

"And from what I remember, your father is not the _boss_ of Kimura's, he's the CEO," Hotaru murmured.

They were currently in the school bathrooms, checking their make-up for any smudges. Anna, who forgot to line her eyes that morning, was currently up close to the mirror with an eye pencil. Nonoko was using her math homework to even out her lipstick.

"Hey Nonoko, I _still _don't get why you totally object to lip-gloss. I mean, lipstick is totally _out_! Lip-gloss is _in!_" Anna huffed.

Nonoko puckered her lips. "It's not like my lip-gloss is the dark red kind! Anyway, I just don't like lip-gloss, that's all. Lipstick is just _my thing_."

Mikan was helping Hotaru rub body glitter on her milky legs. "I guess you're right," Mikan said. After Mikan finished, Hotaru pulled on her black Charles David ankle boots and stood up. Anna adjusted her wide leather belt as Nonoko fiddled with her earrings. Mikan took necklace after necklace out of her handbag and strung it over her neck. The long necklaces dangled over her stomach.

When all four of them were completely perfect, they pushed the bathroom doors open and were surprised to find a line of girls waiting outside. Mikan cocked her head to the right. "What's this?" she asked.

The girl in the very front excitedly said, "W-w-e didn't want to d-disturb the Pretty Vanity, so we're w-waiting outside for you to fuh-finish!"

Mikan raised her eyebrows, observing the long line of girls waiting to use the bathroom. "Let's go," she called to her friends.

Mikan fought the urge to giggle as the line of girls sprinted in the bathroom, finally being able to use the restroom.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

But Mikan's happy-go-lucky aura disappeared when she walked inside classroom 4C. Huge letters on the whiteboard wrote: "TODAY IS THE START OF FIFTH. HAVE FUN!"

Mikan's smile faded, and so did the other members' smiles. They steered Mikan way from the whiteboard, to their "reserved" row in the back. It happened to be next to Natsume's row.

Mikan forced her mouth to smile as she slammed her books on her desk, creating a loud _bang_.

"Hey."

Mikan slowly turned her head. It was Ruka. Still faking a smile, she muttered, "Hey."

Ruka slid in the empty seat next to Mikan. "Listen, I heard about your fifth…"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Like nobody knows," she huffed.

"I… are you going to get punished?" Ruka asked.

Mikan knit her eyebrows. "What?"

"Are you going to get punished?" Ruka repeated.

"Punished? For _what_?"

"For… for… for not having a class for fifth!" Ruka sputtered.

"Not… oh. No, I have a class." Mikan sighed and flicked away an invisible piece of flint on her uniform.

"You do? What—"

But Ruka was cut short when a very emotionless but deadly Hotaru tapped his shoulder. He spun around and looked surprised.

"Get out of my seat." Hotaru glared at Ruka, who scrambled out of her seat and hurried back to his own.

Hotaru lifted her perfect ski-slope nose up and took her seat just as Narumi bounced in, signaling the start of English.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Ogasawara. Usami. If you continue that glaring contest, then I will demote you to No Star," Misaki shouted across the classroom.

Anna folded her arms across her chest and looked away from Wakako, who did the same.

Misaki, the science teacher, turned around, clearly pleased that he supposedly "resolved" the conflict. It would be nice to live in his perfect world.

Of course, the glaring contest stopped, only to be replaced by object-throwing. Nonoko threw balls of paper that bounced off Sumire's head. Sumire smirked as the eraser she threw hit Anna. Mikan was torn between telling her friends to stop, and joining the fight herself. If she told her friends to stop, the Deluxe Girls would only take the chance and hit harder. But if she joined the fight… well, there was really no reason to be enemies with the Deluxe Girls, was there?

Luna smirked at Mikan, who coolly ignored her. Finally, the fight stopped for the moment as Misaki announced that they were having a science project.

Mikan, for the first time in her life, wished the secondhand of the clock would tick slower. It was going way to fast!

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick…_

Mikan gripped her desk, willing the clock to go slower. Hotaru sensed her best friend's distress and roughly patted Mikan's shoulder.

_Oh my god… no, NO!_ Mikan thought, staring at the clock.

_Ding – Dong!_

Fourth Period officially ended.

It was now time to walk to Fifth.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_Breathe in through the nose… exhale through the mouth. Breathe in through the nose…_

Mikan wondered what she looked like to a random passerby. A constipated cow? A nervous geek?

A reject?

Mikan never had to worry so much before. It was always the same thing: ballet, ballet, ballet. Moving from reject to alpha was certainly also "a new thing", but Mikan had _the 30_ to help her through it all!

She had nobody now. Hotaru was doing a technical class, Anna in a cooking class, and Nonoko was in a chemistry class. They all enjoyed what they were doing, and looked forward to it.

Mikan was another story.

She slipped inside the dance building and exhaled. _The only thing worse than being here is being here and acting like a reject, _Mikan thought.

Slowly, slowly, Mikan felt her alpha instincts take over. Her palms stopped sweating and heartbeat was decreasing.

"_Excuse moi_, do you know where Class Dance Room 2 is?" Mikan asked the secretary-like woman sitting behind the front desk.

"Go through that door, and make a left. It's on your right," the woman said without looking up.

"Thank you."

Mikan slipped through the door she hadn't noticed before and was surprised when she found a nearly dark hallway. She made a left and looked for room 2…

She furrowed her eyebrows. _This is room number two, right? _Mikan thought. It certainly said so on the plaque. But, nobody was in there. Mikan pulled the door open anyway and slipped inside. She was greeted by a rush of cold air. The room was about two times bigger than the regular dance rooms, maybe even three times bigger. It was _huge_.

Mikan checked the clock. A couple more seconds before Fifth started…

_Ding – Dong!_

The door burst open to reveal a very trendy looking man with orange hair. He looked shocked when he saw Mikan standing there, handbag dangling from her arm, looking at him.

"What—why are you here?"

Mikan clearly did not expect this question. She put her hands on her hips. "What do you _mean_, 'why are you here'? I'm a student, duh."

The man straightened up. "I'm guessing that you're new."

Mikan eyed the man carefully. "What's it to you?"

"I'm your teacher. Reo Mouri. It's just… weird, because my students are never on time. They are always a minute or two late."

As if on cue, the door burst open again, revealing groups of students walking in the room.

Reo turned away from Mikan. "Sit anywhere on the floor, in the front section!"

There were about thirty to forty students in all. A big class. Mikan inched toward the back of the crowd and sat down.

"Welcome, students, to Hip-Hop. Unfortunately, all three levels of students are in this class: beginning, intermediate, and advanced." Then, Reo muttered something that sounded very much like, "fuck the school administration", but Mikan was sure that he didn't really say that… he was a teacher, after all, right?

"Anyway, welcome. For the first week, we will be explaining the rules of this class, and the basics of hip-hop, for beginners. For the intermediates and advances, you guys can practice off to the side together while I get the beginners caught up."

_I should know the basics, still…_ Mikan thought, relaxing a little bit.

Still, it sucked to be stuck in the beginner group. Mikan was just _so_ used to being over the top on everything, exceeding expectations and such, that she felt _very very _silly when she followed the excited, geeky looking teenagers to a group in the corner.

Mikan sent a quick text to her friends:

**MIKAN**: **sos! im in the beginner group!! omg!**

**HOTARU:**** lmao gluck w/ that**

**NONOKO:**** omg dat sucks! stay strong**

Mikan waited patiently for Anna's text, knowing that she probably typed it all up already but accidentally deleted it. Hey! It was a typical Anna scenario!

Finally, it came:

**ANNA:** **sry for late rerponse, i droppd my ohone**

**MIKAN:**** amazin spellin, A**

**ANNA:**** hank u**

Mikan rolled her eyes playfully and was about to text something back, but suddenly, she saw a hand forcefully slide her phone shut. Alarmed, Mikan looked up into Reo's angry face.

"No texting during class, Mikan Sakura!" He hissed, snatching Mikan's beloved phone away, and put it on the table behind him.

Mikan gasped. He did _nawt_ just take away her phone! At Tokudaiji, all they did was force you to turn off your phone. They _never_ took it away!

_This is abusing my rights as a human being! Taking away my only way of communicating to people outside this hellhole!_ Mikan clenched her fists as she lined up with the other beginners.

"LISTEN UP!" Reo barked. "You can't go anywhere in Hip-Hop without mastering the basics. Today, we're going to learn popping, waving, and gliding! Who knows what popping is?"

Nobody raised their hand, so Mikan slowly outstretched her arm.

"Sakura! Stand up!"

Mikan slowly stood up and folded her arms across her chest. "Popping is a funk and street dance style based on flexing and relaxing the muscles, causing a sudden jerk in the body," she said.

Reo's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't sound so snobby, if I were you, Sakura."

Mikan's eyes also narrowed. "What?"

"You heard me, Sakura. Since you sound as if you know all about popping," he chuckled, "why don't you demonstrate for us a little bit, then?" Reo smirked.

Mikan's mouth was on the verge of dropping open. Was _this_ how dance teachers usually treated their students? Like _rivals? _Enemies, even?

Mikan lifted her chin up in—what she hoped—a confident way. "Okay, _sir_." She glared at her dance teacher, who was still wearing that disgusting smirk. Mikan sauntered towards the center and stood there.

Reo hit _play_ on his music player.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Suddenly, music was heard throughout the dance room.

"Do I hear _music_ near the beginner's section?" Koko asked.

Natsume stopped dancing, and so did his friends.

"Koko's right. Wonder if Reo's having a brain fuart today." Kitsuneme chuckled.

The boys all smirked. Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, and Mochu were near a corner, lounging around.

"Maybe Reo's dancing," Ruka suggested.

"Nah. I remember last year. He only danced with music on the third week. Definitely not the first day, man." Mochu took a swig of from his water bottle.

"Do you think it's a student?" Ruka asked slowly.

All the boys burst out laughing, except for Natsume.

"A _student? _C'mon Ruka! They're _beginners!_" Koko guffawed, slapping his hands together.

"Well, who do you think it is, then?" Ruka demanded defensively.

Natsume stared at the person dancing in the center of the circle. He was too far away, but he saw a brown-haired boy, or maybe a girl, popping a few times. He wasn't very good at it, the boy's actions were too nervous, but he knew how to do it. Just as Natsume was about to get a closer look, random beginners blocked his view again.

Natsume growled frustratedly. "Who cares. Sit up, assholes, we're starting again."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan found herself standing still again, staring at Reo. His expression was quite hard to read.

"Show me waving," was what he said next.

Mikan didn't wait for the music. She heard her bones making cracking sounds; she wasn't use to doing these movements. Her body was only the ballet-type. But, as Mikan said before, she learned the basics of hip-hop, so waving was relatively easy.

"Gliding," Reo barked.

_God, what am I, your puppet? _Mikan thought, but her legs and feet moved like fluid across the floor, one movement connecting to the next.

"Your movements are rusty. Even though you know how to do the techniques, you need a lot of work to do." Reo's eyes hardened. "Next time, practice before you start showing-off, Miss Sakura."

Mikan immediately felt tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill. What did Reo have against her? Why did he pick on her so much? Was she really such a bad student by showing her teacher some of the moves she already knew?

Before Mikan knew it, her body involuntarily snatched her phone from the table, grabbed her handbag, and flew out of the room.

By the time Mikan reached the front desk of the building, Mikan was already crying. The secretary looked very alarmed as Mikan brushed past her and out of the building.

Mikan ran and ran and ran, all the way back to her dorm. When she got into her room, she sprinted to her bed and face-planted into it. She pounded her covers with her fists in frustration, trying to let out her anger and humiliation.

Mikan sobbed and sobbed, crying puddles on her bed. She cried until she felt like she couldn't cry anymore, no more tears were left inside of her to spill.

Sadness, anger, and humiliation were quickly replaced by determination. Alright, humiliation was still there, but Mikan's eyes were practically blazing with fire.

"I'll show that asshole of a teacher what I've got." Mikan paused, then decided to borrow Koko's saying, "'I'll make him _eat his words_."

With that, she hit the power button on her laptop.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Bye girls, I'm going now… I'll be back at 6, so we can get ready for dinner. Hasta la vista, babes!" Mikan winked and ran out the room.

Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru waved, but Mikan was already gone.

"We need to talk," Hotaru said. Anna and Nonoko looked each other and nodded.

"Is it just me, or do you think Mikan's been… off her rocker lately?" Anna whispered.

Nonoko shook her head. "It's not just you, Anna. Have you noticed? Whenever we come back from school, she always comes late."

"True, but it could be just that her fifth teacher likes to keep 'em in," Anna said.

"Maybe," Nonoko replied.

Hotaru finally spoke up. "What about all Mikan's winces when we playfully slap her on the shoulder or something? Isn't that a little weird?"

Anna gasped. "Do you think she's being _bullied_?"

Nonoko raised her eyebrows, but shook her head again. "Mikan? Our alpha? Being bullied? Yeah, when I switch from lipstick to lip gloss. In other words, _no way_!"

Anna laughed softly. "Then, what's going on, then? I used to think that for the past few days, Mikan's been practicing ballet on her own, to make up for the time lost doing her fifth, but her Furla Tote that she always brings when she practices ballet is always in the room…"

Hotaru rolled her lip-gloss in her palms, back and forth. "It's our job to find out."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

It was the seventh day since Reo dissed Mikan in front of the class. Mikan trudged determinedly to the dance building. Fifth started ten minutes ago, but ever since _that_ day, Mikan didn't attend a single on of her fifth period classes. She confided to no one about what she was doing, though she suspected that the Pretty Vanity knew something abnormal was going on.

Mikan was right. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of silent Gucci slides were following her.

Nonoko peered around, hoping nobody would catch her stalking her alpha. After all, Nonoko had a princess reputation to uphold. A princess stalking somebody? Not good for the press. Definitely not.

But Hotaru ordered her to follow Mikan, and Nonoko was curious herself. _What_ exactly, was Mikan hiding from them?

She followed Mikan into the dance building, hoping the secretary wouldn't notice that she was following the brunette. Nonoko made sure that she was as far away as possible from Mikan, but was still able to see her.

That day, Nonoko had faked a stomach ache, and was sent to the health office, who told her to go back to her dorm and rest. Hey, Nonoko was a good actress.

Nonoko tried not to think about what her alpha would do if she caught her following. Kick her out of the clique? Nah, that's too mean for Mikan, Nonoko hoped. Anyhow, some kind of severe punishment was coming her way if she was caught.

Mikan reached the farthest dance room, which was number 10. She didn't want anybody to see her. As Mikan went in, she thought about what was going on the other side of the dance building, where the _class_ dance rooms were. Were the beginners dancing yet? Or were they still taking notes from Reo? What were the intermediates doing? The advances?

She set her Balenciaga down and took a deep breath. She really wasn't used to wearing sweat pants and big T-shirts while dancing… Mikan's instincts were practically screaming: "WHERE THE HELL IS MY LEOTARD? BALLET FLATS? TUTU? FLESH-TIGHTS?"

Mikan sighed and popped in her CD in the player, and hit play.

A tune that she had been practicing for the last seven days flowed out of the speakers. Mikan had practiced this dance, along with many others for the last seven days.

Mikan winced as she kicked out her legs and fell to the floor. Damn! Why did her body have to be so _weak_ when it came to another dance? Mikan painfully stood up and tried again, but it was no use. She just couldn't do a swivel.

Mikan willed her muscles to move, _forced_ her muscles to move, but they wouldn't obey. They were too strained from endless, tough practicing for the last seven days. Mikan sat on the floor in defeat, not bothering to pause or stop the music.

Nonoko watched all of this out the window, looking through the almost closed blinds. Her heart lurched as she saw her alpha crying. She wanted to burst in and hug Mikan, to reassure her, that whatever she felt was wrong, was going to be alright. But she couldn't, and she knew that.

Nonoko knew it was now time to leave and report back to the headquarters.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Reo noticed.

He noticed that the student he taunted one day didn't come to class for the next seven days, counting the weekend. A student was missing from his class for one week. He felt sorry for his attitude, and knew that he shouldn't have snapped at her. Mikan Sakura was her name, wasn't it?

Still, he didn't report to the office that she was missing for two weeks. Reo figured that she probably would never come to his class ever again. However, as a teacher, he thought, if Mikan didn't come to class for three weeks, then he would have to talk to the officials. Missing fifth period was a big deal, and it could not go overlooked.

Even his most notorious, and best, student, Natsume Hyuuga, never missed one week of class before.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan trudged to her room and opened the door. She jumped back when she found the three of her best friends standing, with their arms crossed, looking seriously at her.

"What's up?" Mikan asked shakily.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anna wailed, lunging at Mikan and giving her a bear hug. Nonoko sniffed and joined in. Hotaru walked calmly towards the group and joined the group hug.

Mikan immediately knew that they knew. "I'll tell you all about it." Mikan painfully told them about her first day of hip-hop, and what she was doing for the past seven days.

Again, Hotaru said calmly, "Want us to get revenge?"

This time, Mikan nodded evilly. "You're the best, Hotaru. Make sure his pain is the stretched-out, long suffering kind."

Hotaru smirked and turned to Nonoko and Anna. "I think it's time to bring out Mr. Bear."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Back before Mikan came to Alice Academy, Hotaru was all by herself. Nobody wanted to be friends with her because of her scary attitude, but she certainly wasn't a reject, since she was one of the top and best students of the school. But, Anna and Nonoko were daring, and approached Hotaru one day.

"Want to be friends with us?" Anna chirped. Hotaru glared at her, but that didn't scare the two optimistic girls off.

Since then, they became friends, and were known around the school as "the Three Geeky Sisters".

Even though they didn't like to be called that, they didn't really do anything about it. They spent their days talking about homework, and creating dangerous, lively, and fun inventions.

One of their famous inventions was Mr. Bear.

Hotaru inputted the out-of-the-world fighting skills into this stuffed animal, Nonoko formatted the bear so that he could do normal house-hold chores perfectly, and Anna made the bear herself. Anna purposefully made the bear cuddly and fuzzy looking, but made Mr. Bear's eyes black and squinty. They even _shined_ when Mr. Bear spotted a target!

Ever since Mr. Bear, the Three Geeky Sisters became famous.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Reo whistled as he made his way across the school. It was a long walk, but it was fine with him. He needed to go back to his room to get a CD that one of his intermediate students needed to borrow.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something shine. He looked to his right and saw nothing. He looked to his left and still saw nothing.

He shrugged as he started walking again. Suddenly…

_POW!_

"What the fu—" He turned around, but he saw nobody.

_Who the hell just punched me, then_?

He narrowed his eyes as he proceeded walking again, but very cautiously. Then, again, _POW! _This time to his left shin.

He howled in pain as he stooped low to clutch his leg. Then he saw it.

A fuzzy brown teddy bear, in a fighting stance, fists clenched, and ready for a fight.

Reo couldn't believe he got owned by a freaking _stuffed animal_. He smirked as he also went into his fighting position.

"Bring it on," he muttered to the bear, whose eyes glinted mysteriously again.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan almost stuffed her fist into her mouth to prevent from laughing. They were currently crouched behind a few bushes, watching hysterically as Mr. Bear was slapping Reo's face with his feet. Poor Reo didn't even have time to fight back before he collapsed on the floor.

The amazing fight lasted for only 60 seconds. Hotaru turned to Mikan. "Too short for you? I could electrocute him awake and start the torture again…"

Mikan giggled. "Nah, it's okay. This is more than enough. Wait… one more thing though…"

Mikan daringly popped out of the bushes and taped a piece of paper on Reo's chest and ran away with her friends, laughing uncontrollably.

The paper read: "PWNED BY A STUFFED ANIMAL."

The sight was _hilarious_.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan tossed and turned in her sleep. After a while, she started dreaming…

"_Mikan, come here, sweetie!" Yuka chirped. The ten year old Mikan skipped into the living room and plopped herself down on her mother's lap without permission. Yuka smiled lovingly and patted her daughter's beautiful brown hair. Mikan's father, Seiji, was with them in the living room._

"_Mikan, your week has been up. Remember what I told you last week, honey pie?" Yuka said to her daughter, who nodded._

"_Mommy said that I had a week to choose one dance class to stick with," Mikan smiled, showing her dimples._

_Yuka restrained herself from lunging forward and pinching her daughter's rosy cheeks. "That's right, Mikan. Have you made your decision?"_

_Mikan looked at her father, then back at her mother. She blinked. "Why do I only have to choose one, Mommy? I like both classes."_

"_Sweetie pie…" Yuka hugged Mikan. She really didn't want to do this to her either._

_Seiji cleared his throat. "Mikan, I'm afraid this is the best for you. Daddy and Mommy want the best for you, you know? If you focus on one dance class, you can excel at it and become the best out of the best! Doesn't that sound great, kiddo?"_

_Mikan thought for a moment, then nodded._

"_So what which one will you stick with, honey?"_

"_Ballet, or Hip-Hop?"_

_Ballet or Hip-Hop…_

_Ballet or Hip-Hop…_

_Ballet…_

_Or…_

_Hip-Hop…_

Mikan gasped and sat up so quickly that she immediately felt dizzy. It was morning already. She heard Hotaru in the bathroom, taking a shower, probably.

Mikan wiped the sweat from her forehead, and was disgusted to find out that strands of her long hair were stuck to her forehead, thanks to the sticky sweat.

"Ballet or Hip-Hop…" Mikan muttered grumpily as she swung her legs off her bed and got up. She remembered the day clearly. It was no dream, it actually happened.

Of course, you know which of the two Mikan picked.

Mikan pulled on her uniform. Two weeks have passed since _the _day. Mikan decided that, before she got in trouble, that she should start going to Fifth again.

_I think I'm ready_… Mikan thought carefully. She took out her items from her Balenciaga and put them inside her Abercrombie school bag.

_I'll need my Hip-Hop stuff for class…_ Mikan thought.

All the insecurities on the first day of Fifth. All the anger and humiliation after her first Fifth period. All the bottled up hard feelings were gone now. Mikan was insecure on the first day, only because she was insanely paranoid, and afraid that she would make a fool of herself. For about five years, she focused only on ballet, and was amazing at it. Hip-Hop was another story. Mikan's movements on the first day of class were certainly nervous, but also unnatural, because she hadn't practiced Hip-Hop for five freaking years.

Five years makes such a difference.

Mikan wondered if there was such a disease called Rejectophobia. If there was, then she should be diagnosed with it.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Author's Comments:**_

_Ack—I think that was a boring chapter. But INSANELY important to the story plot. So read carefully, readers! That flashback… it's kind of based on me, but it wasn't dancing for me, it was an instrument. Haha._

_I'll just go ahead and tell you the couples for this story:_

_Natsume x Mikan (Pshyeaa!)_

_Ruka x Mikan (A bit)_

_Hotaru x Ruka (Luv this couple!)_

_Anna x Koko_

_Sumire x Koko (MY GOD! A LOVE TRIANGLE XD)_

_Nonoko x Yuu (Awww…)_

_There are some more, but I don't think it's really necessary for you guys to know about them yet. Mwahaha._

_Write a review! Preferably a nice one, but criticism is welcome here! The job of a writer is to please readers, write, and improve! So help me do that, if you can! Reviews keep a story going, so review if you want me to start writing chapter… 5! (Wow, Chapter 5 already…) For all of __The Unlucky Girl__ readers, I haven't started writing the next chapter yet! But I will update __The Unlucky Girl__ before __Popular Reject__, so no worries!_

_Look for another chapter of __Popular Reject__ in about two – three weeks. Depends how long I take for __The Unlucky Girl__, and if I, like Reo (according to Kitsuneme in this chapter), have a brain fuart when writing the next chapter for this story. XDD_

_Pshyeaa!_

-- _Geena / Snowflaked Angel_


	5. Chapter 5: Down n' Low

▬ **Popular REJECT**▬

"Today the neighborhood, tomorrow the world

Popular girl, popular girl."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**A Fanfiction Written By:**

Snowflaked Angel

_- I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined -  
- I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned -_

**Dedicated to: **

Starrynight3800 & Cute Pukite

**-**_You're my all in all_**-**

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Full Summary:**_

Meet Mikan Sakura: Her profile is practically stamped with the huge, red, bold letters that spell **R-E-J-E-C-T**.But, with the help of some rich teens, Mikan Sakura kissed her reject status adieu and was ready to take on school again, with her new gained confidence and charisma… that is, until her parents told her they were transferring her to a different school. Now, Mikan finds herself in the famous private school for the rich and elite: Alice Academy. There, she forms a popular clique, vows to tear down Luna and her cronies by beating the crap out of them in dancing, and somewhere in the fray, fall in love with the man of her dreams. Well, first she has to _realize_ exactly _who_ her real prince charming is. N x M

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_▬Chapter Five: Down n' Low ▬_

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy!)

She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Mi-chii, aren't you going to Fifth today?"

Mikan smoothed down her uniform and tugged at her plaid skirt. "Mm, yeah." She turned to face Anna. "'Tsup?"

Anna pouted innocently. "Nuth. Just wondering why you're in the restroom just like me."

Mikan stopped glossing and raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Are you worried about me being late?"

Anna shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, my classroom is practically across from the bathroom, I don't need to walk far. About you…"

In one swift, fluid-like motion, Mikan whipped out her cell phone and slid it open. "12:58am," she read. "Oops, now it's 12:59am."

Anna closed her clutch with a loud _snap!_ "Ex-aaah-ctly my point! If you _ran_ to the NDB, it would take one minute. And you would be on time. And…" Anna grinned a little as her eyes traveled to Mikan's black bow-flats," I seri-uuuh-sly doubt that you're going to run in _those_."

Mikan flashed a grin back at her friend and puckered her lips at the mirror. "Absaaalutely right. I'm gonna be late for class. Like I care." Mikan dropped her lip-gloss and reached for her comb. "Bee-teee-double-you, shouldn't you be scampering to class now? The bell's gonna ring in… emm…" Mikan checked her phone. "15 seconds. 14 seconds…"

"I'm gone already!" Anna called out before slamming the restroom door shut.

Mikan grinned and consulted her flawless reflection in the mirror. She rolled her shoulders back and lifted her chin up. "Time for me to go, too."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Ruka fiddled with a ripped part of the bottom of his shoe.

_Flick. Flick. Flick._

Ruka couldn't help thinking that even though he did it for his best friend, Double H was still very boring. There was nothing happening! The past few weeks were just practicing in a reserved corner of the spacious dance room, practicing a few moves that became rusty of the summer.

But that was _it_.

Last year, Ruka and his mates, except for Natsume, were in beginning. It was a hard year, trying to learn all the basics, and trying to endure the pressure to do well for Natsume, to save him from boredom. Often, Ruka and his beginning friends fantasized their advanced year, how they would shock everybody—_ahem_—including the girls with their pro dance moves, and laugh at the beginners at their futile tries to copy an advanced move Natsume did.

But _my God_, none of that has happened yet! Where was the _real_ class? Ruka couldn't help but think about chucking his sneakers and beanie at the floor and storming out of Fifth.

Oh great, Reo was now clapping…

"Settle down, settle down. Attendance!" Reo yelled. "Get into your level groups and tell me who's missing. NOW!"

The students, mostly the beginners, scurried around, shouting, "Hurry!" and such to each other. The intermediates got up, stretched, and slowly sauntered over to their level groups.

The advances didn't even budge.

Reo clapped again. "Who's missing in your group?" He pointed at the beginners.

A spiky haired boy raised his hand. "Saki Yamamoto and the other girl that's never here."

Reo nodded stiffly, marking the two girls absent. He sighed when he came to Mikan's name and then moved on to the intermediates.

Ruka yawned widely and nudged Koko. "Guess a beginner decided to drop Fifth," he mumbled.

Koko yawned too. "Mmmmm…" He attempted to swat a random fly in the air while lying on the floor. He looked up at Ruka, who was sitting. "Reo's coming."

Reo smiled at his advanced students fondly. "Who's missing?" he asked Ruka.

Ruka shrugged, glancing quickly at Natsume and the person beside him. "Nobo—"

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

Ruka spun around and realized he was now eye-level with a pair of slender, slightly-tanned legs.

"Whoa…" Mochu's eyes were as wide as baseballs.

"Don't mark me absent, _sensei. _I'm here." A girl's voice declared.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan looked down when she saw something red that wasn't her skirt. She raised her eyebrows when she saw that it was Ruka, Koko, and this other kid, whose faces were all redder than tomatoes, which Mikan thought was impossible.

Koko…

Mikan glared at him. He was lying on his back, looking straight up at Mikan, trying to catch a glimpse of something he shouldn't see. "Stop acting like such an LFL!" she hissed, crushing his fingers with her shoes, which weren't as pointy as Mikan would've liked them. But still, Mikan inwardly smiled triumphantly. She _always_ wore mini-pants or leggings under her skirts.

Koko mouthed very colorful swear words that would've made famous hip-hop and rap singers proud. He blew on his fingers, which were an angry, bright red. But to Mikan's dismay, his fingers still were able to move. When Koko got his breath back, he whispered, "What's a LFL?"

She wanted to ignore him, but decided that it was best to let him know what he was missing. "Loooooser For Life." Mikan smirked.

She looked back up at Reo, expectantly. He seemed to be in shock as well, not because of her legs, but because that she was actually… _here_. "As long as you marked me here on the attendance…" Mikan trailed off while she shook her wrist, causing all the silver bracelets to shimmy down her skinny arm.

"A-Ah…" Reo seemed to have found his voice back. "I'm glad you're back, Miss Sakura, but if you think that your unexcused absences will go unnoticed, then I'm afraid you are…"

Mikan crossed her arms. "Before you say anything, _sensei_, save it for after class, where I will _glaaah-dly_ stay in for thirty minutes. I have… something to show."

Reo's mouth dropped open.

Mikan knit her eyebrows. "Okay, now that's settled…" She scanned the room and finally stopped when she caught sight of somebody staring at her with equal shock.

"LUNA?!"

"MIKAN SAKURA?!"

Luna, whose head was originally in a sleeping boy's lap, jerked upwards and her mouth dropped open in absolute horror.

"What… what are you doing here?" Luna shrieked, stabbing a finger in Mikan's direction.

"I'm in this _kuh-lass!_ The question is… _you_! What… I thought you were a cheerleader or something…"

"What… _no!_ A _cheerleader?_ I would if they _had the class! _And_ no_, you _can't be in this class_! How…"

The boy who was taking a nap peacefully against the wall shifted his position and seemed to have mouthed the F-word a couple of times before opening his eyes. With a jolt, Mikan realized it was Natsume Hyuuga.

"What the _fuckkkk _is going on?" he said, staring at Luna accusingly.

Luna shook her head and pointed at Mikan. Natsume blinked and slowly shifted his eyes.

Crimson met the hazel.

Natsume raised his eyebrows for a split second, but nobody noticed. Then, he turned to Mochu and promptly ignored the brunette. Then, he stood up. "Stop sitting on your lazy asses, let's get going."

The gang all got up, even Luna. All the boys followed Natsume; Luna, however, separated from them and walked over to a duo of overly made-up girls, not before tossing her shiny blonde hair back and glaring at Mikan.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come," an Asian girl with outrageously dyed blonde hair's eyes snapped open, surveying Luna.

Luna flipped her hair. "Just spending time with my boyfriend, _Natsume Hyuuuuga_," Luna paused satisfactorily, letting the name sink in to the two girls' brains.

"Lucky bitch," a black-haired girl with a black FCUK YEW shirt mouthed, but Luna didn't notice.

"L-L-Luna! C-c-can I have your autograph? I know you've already given me 10… but could you… please…?" A voice stuttered. At first glance, there seemed to be only two people standing next to Luna, but Mikan immediately knew that she was wrong.

Mikan shifted her position a little and her eyes widened a little bit to see that there was a third person, who was so short that she was hidden by the FCUK YEW girl. She was short, as said earlier, with mousy brown hair. Her green eyes twinkled with excitement, and she kept on bouncing—more like _shivering_.

Luna rolled her eyes and hastily signed the paper. The girl's eyes widened and her teeth started chattering. "T-t-t-t-thank you, Miss Luna!" She bounced off.

Mikan rolled her eyes as well and turned her back to the weird looking girls. She stretched her arms and lightly rubbed her eyes, not wanting to smudge her mascara. She marched up to Reo's desk and tapped it impatiently.

"Where's the changing room?" Mikan asked, clutching her Balenciaga close to her.

Reo craned his neck and looked around. "You have to walk out of the room and make a left. It's on your immediate right."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan stepped into the luxurious changing rooms and plopped on one of the cushioned couches inside. She opened her designer bag and checked the items inside:

**Cell Phone**

**iPod**

**Make-Up Bag**

**Brush**

**Comb**

**Accessories (Hair & Regular)**

**Money**

**CDs**

**Hip-Hop Change of Clothes**

**- Sweats**

**- Loose, baggy, OLD! jeans (Fashion-DON'T! Ew!)**

**- Converse Shoes**

**- DIY Sparkly, Loose T-shirt**

Mikan sighed. All her other stuff, like books, make-up _cases_, nail accessories, credit cards, extra uniform, etc, were in her Abercrombie School Bag and locker. She made a mental note to do away with those ew-jeans when she got back to her dorm. Mikan got up and was about to enter one of the white stalls when suddenly she heard a timid voice squeaking "Is anybody there?"

Mikan raised her eyebrows. "Yeah…?"

"Um… do you… do you have an extra pair of sweats? I-I forgot mine…" The voice asked.

"No… but I have a pair of baggy jeans. You can keep 'em if you want."

"R-really?"

Mikan pulled out the baggy jeans. "Yeah, really. Now which stall are you in?"

"Stall Number 4… kyaaa!" The voice suddenly yelped, probably due to the fact that Mikan just lobbed her jeans over stall number four.

"T-thanks!"

"No prob." Mikan entered her stall and started changing.

When she was done, she stepped out and immediately gave a small start when she saw a girl sitting on the couch, beaming at her.

"I couldn't leave without giving you official thanks, face to face," she said.

Mikan looked at the girl. A few things immediately came to her attention: long, black hair, complete with cute looking bangs, huge, puppy-like dark eyes, and healthy looking skin that wasn't tanned or pale. Surprisingly, those jeans looked _ah-mazing_ on her. They did wonders on her that they never did to Mikan's legs.

"My name's Asako Nakamura. I don't know what I would've done without you! I totally forgot my Double-H pants. You're a life-saver!"

Mikan smiled a bit. She liked compliments. "'welcome. Are you in beginning?" she asked.

Asako shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm in advanced. You?"

Mikan did a double-take. _She was in advanced?_ "Oh… wow. I'm in beginning."

Asako nodded in understanding. "Are you the one that skipped class for two weeks?"

Mikan wasn't sure if Asako was saying it in an admiring way, or a scolding one. "Yeah."

Asako grinned, and Mikan immediately flinched. Asako had braces. "You're amazing. You made Reo act like a moping homeless man. And one day, he came up all beat up with bruises and cuts all over his face."

Mikan laughed, and Asako joined in. Mikan turned to the mirror, checking for any smudges in make-up and such. Mikan's hair was tied tightly back in an ultra-high pony, which made her hair swing back and forth like a pendulum at the slightest movement. While Mikan applied some glitter eyeliner, Asako said, "But, really. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here. I would've been stuck in the dressing rooms for the whole period! Reo's really picky about dress code while dancing, so I couldn't stroll back in class with mini-shorts on!"

Mikan smiled a bit. "Yeah, imagine what _that_ would look like." Mikan wondered if she could classify Asako as beautiful. She certainly seemed beautiful in the inside, and she wasn't facially deformed on the outside. She wasn't a stunner, either. Mikan wasn't sure about Asako's fashion style, because she only saw her in Hip-Hop clothing.

The only major_ major_ let-down in Asako's appearance was her _smile_, which is usually the best quality of a girl.

Braces. Bright, blue braces. Mikan was lucky; she never needed braces. But obviously, some people weren't so fortunate.

"I like your shirt." Asako pointed at Mikan's T-shirt, which was cut at the top so that Mikan's shoulders were exposed. "Did you make it yourself?"

Mikan nodded. "My friends helped me too."

"Cool!" Asako clapped her hands together.

Mikan nodded graciously.

"Shouldn't we go back?" Asako asked, glancing at the clock in the dressing rooms.

Mikan plopped herself on the soft couch. "Nah, I just need to go to Reo after class and get things settled. No point in going back now."

Asako nodded in agreement and sat herself next to Mikan. "True. Even though I'm in advanced, nobody really pays attention to me. I'm not sure if they even _like_ me. It's like I'm… invisible. I don't really have any friends in the same level. And," Asako groaned, "when it comes to duo or group projects, nobody wants me in their group."

Mikan suddenly felt a pang of sadness for the girl. "Hey, well… I'm sure somebody will come along one day and decide to be your friend."

Asako beamed at her. "Thanks. Oh… what's your name?"

"Mikan Sakura."

Asako's mouth dropped open. "Mi…kan… Sa-ku-ra…"

Mikan raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Mikan Sakura… THE ALPHA OF THE PRETTY VANITY?!" Asako screamed.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan ran her fingers through her hair and made a quiet farting sound with her lips. My God, she was tired. Tired of calming Asako down.

_If all the girls that met me acted like that, then the school wouldn't be a school—it would be an asylum, _she thought.

Poor Mikan. If she knew…

She was still in her Hip-Hop clothing; after all, she promised to meet Reo after class. She pushed open the glass door and stepped inside. Reo was still there, shuffling his CDs, muttering to himself.

"Reo-sensei."

He looked up. "Oh, Sakura. What, exactly, did you want to show me after class? And I prefer to be called plain Reo."

"Uh, okay. Plane Reo," Mikan said, not really getting it. Some of her denseness from her elementary school days were still in her personality.

Reo twitched. "Reo. Reo is fine."

Mikan didn't reply. Oh, so he _insulted_ her on the first day, and now he thinks that he can be all nice to her and she'll forget it all? What kind of stupid idiot was he?

She crossed her arms. "I've been practicing for the class for these two weeks, so I don't think a punishment is necessary. That's all."

Reo refused to back down. "How can I know that you've been practicing?"

Mikan took out a pink CD case out of her Balenciaga and pushed it towards Reo. "What, do you want me to show you or something? How do I know that you won't insult me as you did on the first day of Fifth? Huh, huh?!" Mikan fought to keep her voice down. She breathed. She was in control.

Reo blinked at her sudden outburst. . "I promise I'll keep my _instructive criticism_ to myself this time. Which track?" he asked.

Mikan glared at Reo for a few seconds before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Track five, please."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_Play – Apologize by Timbaland Ft. One Republic_

Reo watched, quite impassively, at Mikan's dancing. She improved from the first class, no doubt at that. He continued staring at her before reaching into his drawer and taking out a piece of paper that said: GRADING SHEET on the top.

**Name: **_Mikan Sakura_

**Grade:**_ 10_

**Dance:**_ HH_

**Level:**_ Beginning_

**Test:**_ Proof of No Punishment?_

**Song:**_ Apologize : T ft. OR_

**Details: **_Solo, impromptu dance._

_**I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**_

The dance was definitely more advanced than any beginner could've done. Perhaps only a few intermediates could reach her level. But the thing that really irked Reo was how she improved so quickly… if he was her age, it would've taken a couple months to improve so quickly. He remembered her nervousness on the first day and her rusty and unsure movements. Now…

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

Reo tapped his pen lightly on his thigh as he thought. She must've practiced infinite hours a day, everyday, to reach her level right now. What to do with Mikan Sakura? She was so _interesting_. Never, in his entire teaching career, had he met a student like her. No, she was not the best dancer that he'd seen so far. And no, she was not the prettiest, or the smartest. She was not a lot of things, but she was _daring_.

Daring enough to skip two weeks of Fifth to prove her point, daring enough to practice so hard, daring enough to come _back_ and show him what she got.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin' new  
I loved you with a fire red—  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...**_

"Reo?"

Reo was jolted out of his thoughts as he suddenly realized the music stopped and his student was staring at him weirdly. Reo realized that his elbow was on the remote control, and that he hit the rectangular stop button.

"I'm sorry… please, start again…" Reo fumbled for the remote control.

"No. It's okay. I don't feel like dancing anymore. Anyway, I have to go back to my dorm."

"Ah. Alright, then." Reo absentmindedly shuffled his papers, before realizing that he spent two full hours organizing them in alphabetical order…

"So… what's the deal?" she suddenly asked.

"What deal?"

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan couldn't _buh-lieve_ this guy!

She tapped her foot impatiently. "My punishment!" Mikan felt like she wanted to throw something. Did she dance that whole routine for nuh-thing?

"Oh. That."

Mikan couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You're free of any charges. Oh, here." He handed a piece of paper to Mikan. It looked like the back-page of a check, the ink written on the real page bled through so that it created an authentic copy underneath. Mikan took it and glanced at it.

_Oh, so he actually graded me,_ Mikan thought, quickly skipping to the bottom. 91 out of 100. She casually stuffed it in her bag and walked out without saying good-bye.

_I thought… I thought I'd get a better score…_ she thought meekly.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**Next Day**

"Why the _hell_ did you take so long?" Hotaru muttered.

"Sorry, Hotaru! I was spacing out…" Mikan smiled apologetically.

_Thwack! _Hotaru slapped Mikan's arm.

"Oww! That hurt."

"It should've."

"Hotaru, you're a meanie."

"You're a soon-to-be fifteen year-old. Grow up."

Mikan pouted and crossed her arms. "I know that."

"You better."

"Seriously, what's _wrong_ with you today, Hotaruuu?" Mikan asked, slamming down her comb.

"Don't bother asking. It'll just make her more agitated." Nonoko sighed. "Somebody stole her favorite crab cans," Nonoko whispered.

Mikan wrinkled her perfect nose in disgust. "Eww, I don't get why you even _like_ those, Hotaru!" she said loudly. "They _look _disgusting, _taste_ disgusting, _smell_ disgusting, and _FEEL_ disgusting! Oh, and _sound_ disgusting," Mikan quickly added.

Hotaru's eyes snapped open as she slowly turned to Mikan.

"Hota--" Mikan began but Anna interrupted her by placing a quick hand on her shoulder.

"I'd run now, if I were you," Anna whispered.

Mikan automatically looked down at her strappy heels, and then to Hotaru's running shoes, and gulped.

_Damn, why are good looking shoes not good running shoes?_

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan groaned as she glanced at the back row. For some reason, Ruka wasn't here yet, and that meant…

Sitting directly next to Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan casually chatted with her friends in the front of the classroom, hoping with all her heart that Ruka will come before Narumi comes, but so far, no luck at all. Natsume was ignoring her just like he did yesterday, and Luna was doing stuff that alerted everyone that Natsume was _hers_, such as: kissing him on the cheek, ruffling his hair, wrapping her arms around him, and sitting in his lap (though he shoved her off at times). She did all those things only when he wasn't on his BlackJack, though. It seemed as if, Mikan noticed, he didn't like to be disturbed when he was texting somebody or playing a game.

Mikan secretly wondered if he was talking to Ruka, and wondered if Ruka was coming back yet. Suddenly, Natsume stole a glance at Hotaru, whose eyes were narrowed and seemed to be in paranoia. Then, he looked back down again at his phone.

Mikan wondered what _that_ was all about.

Then, the door opened and thankfully, the blonde-haired boy Mikan was hoping for stepped into the classroom. She let out a sigh of relief and watched him make his way to the back row.

But then, suddenly, Hotaru hissed, "It was _YOU!_"

Ruka gave a start and stared at Hotaru in confusion. "W-what?"

Hotaru jabbed her French-manicured finger towards Ruka. "You _bastard… _playing dumb…"

Mikan decided it was time to intervene. "Whoaa… Hotaru, what's going _awn?_"

Hotaru turned her fierce eyes to Mikan. "He… that _imbecile…_ he—!"

Everybody's eyes were on Hotaru, Ruka, and Mikan now. Hotaru looked absolutely outraged, Ruka, scared and confused, and Mikan, a little confused and also apprehensive.

"What, Hotaru? What did he do?" Mikan wanted to ask, but then, something caught her eye. Something Ruka was holding.

A can of crab brains.

Mikan pressed her hand to her mouth for a slip second before she realized she was smudging her gloss. She wiped the gloss on her skirt and her eyes widened. _Oh nooo…_ Mikan thought.

Ruka held up the crab can. "What, this?" He looked back at Natsume for help, but all Natsume did was cock an eyebrow and shrug.

Ruka turned back to the outraged Hotaru. "Um. Yeah. What I was saying. I found this on—"

"PFFT! You _found_ it? You mean you _stole_ it!" Hotaru spat. Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan stepped back uncertainly.

"Whoa–Imai, hold your horses—" Ruka began.

"_RUKA NOGI!_ Do nawt even _dare_, do _nawt_ _even dare _to tell me to _hold my horses!"_ Hotaru shrieked.

Mikan blinked. Wow. Hotaru's screams could definitely rival Luna Koizumi's. Whoever said school was the place where you learned the most knowledge definitely _knew_ what he/she was talking about.

Hotaru took a deep, cleansing breath.

Ruka took a tentative step forward.

Hotaru's eyes snapped open and she reached into her bag.

Ruka stopped in his tracks.

Hotaru pulled out a…

"Aw crud! No, no, no, NO!" Ruka yelled, backing away from her fast, still carrying her crab brains.

Mikan felt sorry for the guy, but he was apparently too shocked to understand that he should've dropped the can a _looong_ time ago. She did nothing but cross her arms and watch.

Mikan turned her attention back to Hotaru, who was holding a digital camera. She was flipping through her pictures with a kind of blazing look.

"Mi-chan," Nonoko whispered, "over there." She pointed at Ruka.

Mikan turned her attention back to Ruka and found him leaning towards Natsume, who was whispering in his ear. Suddenly, there was a loud _CLANG!_

Mikan jumped aside as the crab can came rolling down the aisle. Why? It was because liquid the color of _puh-eww-ke_ was flowing out of the can, heading straight for the girls.

Hotaru almost dropped her camera.

"My… my… my…" She raised her head and shot Ruka a look of deepest loathing and evilness. "You… you… _the truce is now OVER!_"

Ruka stared, immobilized, at Hotaru before shaking his head vigorously, then shouting, "NO!"

_What 'truce'? Are things getting outta hand? _Mikan thought.

Mikan and the rest of the Pretty Vanity inched closer to Hotaru, in case she decided to attack somebody. An exclusive PV girl attacking an A-list hawtie was _nawt_ good. Not good at all.

"Hotaru, _eee-nuff_. I'll buy you another can." Mikan turned her head and shot Ruka look that said "you're paying for it!"

Hotaru did not look at Mikan, but continued to flip through her camera, through all the images she took. "Do you _understand_ how _hard_ it is to get a decent quality can of crab brains? DO YOU _UNDERSTAND?_"

Mikan backed off, fast. "Whoaa, Hotaru, I don't mind you getting angry at Ruka, but do _nawt_ get angry at me."

Hotaru made a sound that _sounded_ like a sniff. "I wasn't planning to."

Mikan inched closer to Hotaru again. Mikan couldn't help but compare Hotaru to an explosive bomb, wondering when she was going to finally explode.

Then, Mikan caught sight of something… _interesting_.

"Ohmaig—" Mikan's mouth dropped open, "—aaaaawsh!"

Hotaru smirked as Anna and Nonoko also gasped in surprise. Ruka felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and groaned.

"Isn't that…" Mikan lifted her hand to her mouth as she stared at the blonde-haired boy in the picture, "_RUKA?!"_

The Pretty Vanity stared at the picture in the camera. A blonde-haired boy was practically naked. He only had boxers on, and the oddly enough, he was wearing a rabbit head that seemed to be part of a costume.

Hotaru's smirk-grin grew even wider. "I took it last year, he was putting on his bunny costume, but I caught him before he put on the rest of his costume. _Halloween_," she added.

Ruka's pupils dilated in horror as he lurched forward and attempted to snatch the camera away, but Hotaru was too fast for him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ruka Nogi. The truce from last year is over. You ruined my crab brains. I ruin your _life_." Hotaru laughed lightly, but it sent shivers down Ruka's spine.

_BANG!_

"In your seats, _NOW!!_" Jinno burst through the double doors and screamed at them all. The group in the front—The Pretty Vanity and Ruka—stared at him for a couple seconds before returning to their seats.

As Mikan placed herself between Hotaru and Nonoko, she saw Hotaru shoot another look at Ruka.

Mikan couldn't read minds, but she could read looks.

_You're done, done, and done, Ruka, _Mikan interpreted.

Well, the correct definition of Hotaru's look was: _I'm going to KILL you this year, Ruka Nogi, you fucking bastard, _but Mikan's interpretation was somewhat close.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan tied her hair into a messy pony. She grabbed the two sides of her hair and pulled, securing her hair into that position. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asako, who was next to her, asked.

"My friend and my other… friend—I guess—are having a fight. It is the _aww-posite _of pleasant!" Mikan said loudly. She slammed her deodorant down and turned her head to Asako. "It's been bothering me _all day_! UGH!"

Asako stepped back a little. "Calm down. Breathe."

Mikan took a deep breath with her eyes closed. She opened one of her eyes and peeked at Asako. "How was _that_?"

Asako semi-smiled. "Arms up, reach up above… join your hands together and point your index fingers to the sky…"

Mikan frowned by did as she told. "There's no sky, only the light blue ceiling," she joked.

Asako grinned. "Calm now?"

"Yeah! Were you a yoga instructor in your past life or something?" Mikan laughed.

"Not that I know of, but my mother is a yoga instructor," Asako tied her hair into braids. "Oh, and call me Asa, please."

Mikan beamed. "'Kay. Let's get to class."

Asako groaned. "At least _you _get to learn new things. I'm just stuck in the middle of the room, feeling silly and sorry for myself."

Mikan put her hand on Asako's shoulder. "It'll be alright in the end. And don't forget," Mikan added with a playful punch, "breathe deeply, and reach your arms up towards the sky when in doubt, Asa."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan lifted her chin up as she and Asa stepped into the room. Fifth had already started for five minutes, which meant that Hip-Hop had started a minute ago. Mikan parted ways with Asa and sat with the beginners, who were looking at her weirdly.

They were _totally_ bursting her own personal bubble. Mikan couldn't help but snap, "_Disculpa_? Eyes straight ahead, _por fah-vor_?"

A girl spoke up. "What are you _wearing_? It looks like a towel!" she smirked at Mikan, who widened her eyes furiously. She realized it was the insanely short Luna butt-kisser/worshipper.

"Ex_-cuse_ _moi, _this is _nawt_ a simple _towel_. It is a work of _art_. Hand. Made. _Art_," she hissed at the girl, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't act so _snobbish_ if I were you, you obviously don't know who you're talking to."

Mikan wanted to gasp in disbelief. "I should be asking the same thing, LFL." Mikan covered her mouth immediately. Loser For Life – LFL – just slipped out of her mouth. She didn't like calling people losers, unless it was Koko or somebody she hated. Hell, she just _met _the girl!

_And I'm already calling her a LFL?_ Mikan thought. _What is wrong with me? Am I forgetting all I went through in middle school?_ Mikan shook her head.

The girl did not seem to register the true meaning of LFL. "What the hell? LFL? That's almost as lame as your shirt."

Mikan froze. One thing she hated was anybody criticizing something she made. Her outfits, her sayings, her expressions, her dancing, her hair-style, _anything_.

The girls beside the LFL girl poked her and whispered loudly, "Do you know who you are _tawking_ to, Eli? Mikan Sakura! Sophomore Alpha of the Pretty Vanity!"

The girl blinked, then widened her eyes. "What—no… you must be kidding me!" she whisper-screamed.

Mikan flashed a smirk at the girl, but it faltered as the girl sent a challenging glare back. "It's the girl that _stole_ Our Queen's REPUTATION!"

_Whoa… our… queen?_

"You mean Koizumi? It's not my fault if some think I'm more popular than _her_ now," Mikan said with a toss of her hair, a trick she learned from Nana Takahashi when she wanted to add more "Confidence Points".

Eli, the girl, merely scoffed. "_Puh-lease!_ You _aren't_ even close to how popular our queen was before!"

"_Suuure_. I was only here for, like, two months. She had _years_ to build it up. Must have beee a blow to have a _transfer_ _student_ smoosh her status, hmm?" Mikan crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side.

Eli was absolutely furious. "Well, she's better than _you_! She has more fan-boys than you do, and she's had more boyfriends last year than _you_ had your _entire life_!"

Mikan blinked at the word _boyfriend_ but shook her head to clear away her thoughts. She lifted her index finger. "One, boys aren't everything to one's popularity. If Koizumi's popularity is just because of _fan-boys_," Mikan said last word like her mother would say _fat, _"then it's no wonder I squashed it."

Eli was about to cut in, but Mikan lifted up two perfectly manicured fingers. "Two, how can you _possibly_ know how many boyfriends I had in my lifetime? And from what you're saying, I can infer that your 'Queen' is a _sah-lut_."

Eli gasped and looked around the room. Luckily, Luna was in the corner talking to Miss FCUK YEW and Wannabe American Blondie. Eli turned back to me. "She is _not_ a slut! How dare… how _dare_ you!"

Mikan merely looked at the shaking girl in front of her. "First of all, Eeee-laai--"

Eli interrupted Mikan. "_First of all, _my name is not Eeeeli! It's El-eeee. Like _Ella_. Not _Eel. _Like 'Ellie'!"

Mikan waved her hand dismissively. "Sure, El-_eeeee_."

Reo was approaching the beginning group, ready to take attendance. "Beginners. Who's missing?"

Eli lowered her voice. "Hmph. You wanna know the _ultimate_ reason why Our Queen is better than you?"

"Nobody is absent, Reo," somebody said.

Reo nodded. "Good, good." He surveyed all the beginners, sitting in a section.

Mikan raised her eyebrows and smirked at Eli. "Fire away."

"She's in advanced, and _you_ are in beginning."

Mikan's eyebrows traveled farther and farther up her forehead, but inside, she knew this LBL was right.

But suddenly, Reo was talking to her. "Sakura, you didn't see the note I sent to your dorm this morning?"

Mikan tore her attention away from Eli and looked at Reo. "No," she replied blandly.

He sighed. "Oh well, I'll just tell you verbally, then."

Mikan looked at him, and so did Eli, and the rest of the beginners.

He took a deep breath and paused.

Mikan rolled her eyes.

"You've been promoted to Advanced Level, Sakura. Congratulations."

Mikan's mouth dropped open like a total reject before she could stop herself.

"Advanced…?"

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Author's Comments:**_

_Ooh hooo! I wanted to write a few more details, but I decided to hold off, sorry! Wait for the next chapter. This fanfiction will DEFINITELY be longer (chapter-wise) than __The Living Dead__, which only had 11 chapters. I have absaaaaluutely no clue how long this fanfiction will be, but I assure you, it's FAR from done. :) A new character, created by me! Asako Nakamura, called Asa, a Junior (a year older than Mikan). A couple more characters: Miss Black FCUK YEW T-Shirt, Miss Wannabe American Blondie, and the LBL, Luna-worshipper: Eli, which should be a boy's name, but is pronounced as Ellie._

_It's still a mystery whether the FCUK YEW girl and the Wannabe Blondie hate Luna, or are her friends. You could say that they are somewhat friends, but they actually hate Luna, because their jealous of her, and they don't like her attitude. But they are mean girls, though, so it's not like they will ever become Mikan's friends. The two girls' real names will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned, but I'm sure you're more interested in what happens when Mikan gets into the Advanced Group, righties?_

_So… write a review! Preferably a nice one, but criticism is welcome here! The job of a writer is to please readers, write, and improve! _

_Look for another chapter of __Popular Reject__ in about two – three weeks. Depends how long I take for __The Unlucky Girl__, which will be updated in about two weeks._

_Byeeeeeee!_

-- _Geena / Snowflaked Angel_


	6. Chapter 6: Dissed

▬ **Popular REJECT**▬

"Today the neighborhood, tomorrow the world

Popular girl, popular girl."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**A Fanfiction Written By:**

Snowflaked Angel

_- I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined -  
- I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned -_

**Dedicated to: **

Starrynight3800 & Cute Pukite

**-**_You're my all in all_**-**

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Full Summary:**_

Meet Mikan Sakura: Her profile is practically stamped with the huge, red, bold letters that spell **R-E-J-E-C-T**.But, with the help of some rich teens, Mikan Sakura kissed her reject status adieu and was ready to take on school again, with her new gained confidence and charisma… that is, until her parents told her they were transferring her to a different school. Now, Mikan finds herself in the famous private school for the rich and elite: Alice Academy. There, she forms a popular clique, vows to tear down Luna and her cronies by beating the crap out of them in dancing, and somewhere in the fray, fall in love with the man of her dreams. Well, first she has to _realize_ exactly _who_ her real prince charming is. N x M

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_▬Chapter Six: Dissed ▬_

_By now you should know everything you say  
Can and will be used against you some day  
I got the microphone so don't go too far  
Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are_

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Advanced?!?" Eli shrieked, her face scrunching up like a bull dog.

Mikan was just too shocked. Reo ignored Eli and all the other murmuring students. "Sakura, get yourself over to the Advanced group."

Mikan stood up and walked slowly towards Asa, who was looking at her in confusion. Everybody was staring at her, and Mikan didn't like it. Mikan immediately was reminded of those excruciating days of her at the library, and everybody staring at her, calling her a reject.

"What makes _her_ think that she can just jump to advanced?"

"What, she's in _advanced_ now?"

"I thought she was a beginner?"

"What the…"

"The alpha of Pretty Vanity! In _advanced_!"

But most people just stared at her. In awe.

"Mikan, what's going on? Why are people staring?" Asa whispered when Mikan sat herself next to Asa.

"I'm…" Mikan breathed. "I just got moved to Advanced."

Asa's mouth dropped open. "Oh my… _god!_ Really? That's _so_ awesome!" she whisper-shouted.

Mikan laughed nervously. "Is… it, really?"

Asa wasn't listening. Her hand closed around Mikan's wrist as she chattered excitedly about how she won't be alone now, and that she finally had a friend. Mikan nodded and smiled, but in her mind she was thinking, _What the hell is Reo playing at? Putting me in advanced… with…_

Mikan whipped her head around and locked eyes with Luna Koizumi. Some would think that they were having a staring contest, but they were really shooting invisible razor-edge sharp daggers at each other.

Mikan turned away, back to Asa, who was still chattering. "Hey… Asa…"

Asa stopped. "Yeah?"

"Who's the best dancer in advanced?" Mikan asked.

"Natsume Hyuuga," Asa replied without a split-second of hesitation.

"2nd? 3rd? 4th? All the way to last, please."

"Well… there are 11 people in advanced, plus you, it's now 12. Well, it's kind of hard to rank with both genders, 'cuz the style's different, you know?" Asa said intelligently. "But for the boys, it goes like this…"

"First, Natsume. Second, Ruka. Third, Koko. Fourth, Youichi. Fifth, Kitsuneme. Sixth, Mochu."

"For girls… hmm, well… I'm not one hundred percent sure, but first should be Luna. Second, Shaina. Third, Aoi. Fourth, Kiko."

Mikan shook her head in disgust. So Luna was number one, huh? "Who's Shaina, Aoi, and Kiko?"

Asa turned her head and pointed at the FCUK YEW girl (of course, she wasn't wearing that shirt today). "Shaina. And the dye-blonde Asian is Kiko." Asa craned her neck and found the last girl with jet black, shoulder-length hair. "And that's Aoi."

"Mm. Cool."

"And last place, and definitely the least… is me."

Mikan punched Asa's shoulder. "You low-self-esteemed girl!" she said jokingly, even though she was serious.

"It's true, though. But…" Asa grinned at Mikan. "My lucky day is today! I'll be praying for the day you knock Luna off her number one girl throne! I mean, you've already taken her throne in the whole social status reputation; it should be a piece of cake for dancing, right? I mean, it's not everyday Reo transfers students from beginning to Advanced!"

Mikan shrugged. "Don't count your chickens before they've hatched. Really, I don't know why I'm in advanced."

"Psh! Stop being modest. Let's practice together, okay?"

Mikan nodded before lifting herself from the floor anxiously.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"I think we should go…"

"No, wait! I need to master this move…"

"Aren't you hungry?" Asa asked.

"Nope, not at all." The second after Mikan said it, her stomach gave a traitorous rumble.

"Yeah, not at all," Asa said sarcastically. "We should go. Don't starve yourself, c'mon!"

Mikan let herself be dragged away. "I suck, don't I?"

Asa opened her mouth, but Mikan interrupted. "Be honest. Please."

Asa shut her mouth and forced a smile. "Don't worry, you'll improve in no time!"

"You're dodging the question, Asa."

"Sorry… well… I guess you aren't the best, but we can learn together, right?"

"No, more like _you_ teaching _me_. _Totally nawt_ 'learning together'."

Asa sighed. "Don't worry, Mikan, and I mean it. You'll… improve… if you try your best!" Asa grinned.

Mikan pouted and sighed. She spent her first class of Advanced practicing with Asa, but it was clear that Mikan wasn't at Asa's level. And if what Asa claimed about herself being last place was true…

Mikan would definitely get _crushed_ in Advanced.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"I wanna watch a movie," Mikan whined.

"It's a school night, Mi-chii! Even more, a _MONDAY!_" Anna shouted, almost buried in the mound of science homework she had. She was using Mikan's desk.

"No movie. I can't concentrate on my project!" Nonoko was on her stomach on the floor, biting her lip while she looked at her barely-done English project.

Hotaru shot Mikan look that said it all, even though Hotaru finished all her homework already.

Mikan glanced reluctantly at the packets of math homework Jin-Jin assigned her, claiming she needed "extra practice". "I just wanted to watch _Stomp_…" Mikan sighed.

Anna perked up. "_Stomp_? The one with people banging on street stuff?"

"Isn't that the one where they were on a building or something, hitting drums?"

"Yes and _yes_! Interested?" Mikan grinned.

"No."

"Hotaru, you are such a party pooper." Mikan pouted.

Hotaru smoothed her hair. "Just don't bother me. I'm busy photoshopping Bunny Boy's pictures."

The Pretty Vanity burst out laughing, and soon, Hotaru cracked a smile herself.

Mikan excitedly fed the DVD into the DVD player. Hotaru sat down next to the computer. Anna and Nonoko squeezed in on both sides of Mikan.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

The Pretty Vanity was nervous. Not because they didn't do their homework due that day, nor was it because Nonoko woke up to find her sheer midnight-blue hair all frizzy.

Okay, well, they were a little nervous over the homework thing. Grr, that Jinno-sensei.

But still, that wasn't the main reason.

No, it was about a stolen camera. _Hotaru's_ stolen camera. Hotaru was absolutely furious. For the first time in Mikan's entire life, she woke up, not to her alarm clock, but to Hotaru's _scream_. _That_ was a first. Hotaru wasn't even walking normally; she was _stomping_.

The bell rang, signaling the start of fourth period. The Pretty Vanity hooked their bags over their shoulders and walked towards the classroom, chattering casually, but being careful not to annoy Hotaru and Nonoko, who was still upset over the frizzy hair.

But suddenly, Yuu came out of the classroom and hurried toward Mikan. "What's up, Mister Rep?" Mikan smiled.

Yuu smiled sheepishly. "Just saying hi." Yuu peeked at the Pretty Vanity over his wide-rimmed glasses. Though Nonoko didn't notice it, Mikan certainly noticed something.

Yuu was stealing glances at _Nonoko!_

Mikan raised her eyebrows, but did not say anything.

"Why?" Nonoko said, then bit her bottom lip, totally creating a lip-stick teeth stain. Mikan elbowed her in the rib-cage.

"I…" Yuu took a deep breath. "Just a greeting."

Mikan lowered her eyebrows. "Aww, thanks!" Mikan tilted her head towards the direction of the classroom indicating to the Pretty Vanity that it was time to go in.

The Pretty Vanity followed, but Nonoko lagged behind a little and faced Yuu. "Good afternoon – I mean! Good morning… Yuu…" Nonoko said quickly with a wave. Her cheeks turned a little pink. Mikan side-glanced at her in surprise.

Nonoko caught up with the others just in time before Mikan flung open the classroom doors like she usually did.

_Creak_. The classroom doors opened.

Mikan lifted her chin up and the Pretty Vanity walked in the upside-down V formation. Mikan in the front, Hotaru next to her, but slightly behind her; Nonoko and Anna were on the opposite sides of them, slightly behind Hotaru.

The class was silent.

"_Kyaa!_ Pretty Vanity!" A girl suddenly shrieked. That seemed to do the trick. Soon, all the girls were approaching them and chattering excitedly to the PV girls. The silent classroom became noisy at once. Mikan kept on walking to her seat.

She dropped her bag on the table.

"Miss Mikan! I heard that you got transferred from beginning to advanced level in Double H?"

"Is it true?"

"How did you do it?"

"Miss Mikan's perfect as usual!"

"Miss Mikan's awesome!"

"I bet you're the best in the class!"

"YAY!"

"Go Miss Mikan!"

"Good luck!"

"Go Miss Mikan! Go Miss Mikan! Go Miss Mikan! Go Miss Mikan! Go Miss Mikan!"

Mikan's eyes were wide. She felt warmth tingling up her spine. "Thanks." She beamed at her fans.

"Tch. It's too noisy in here."

Every head turned to the back row, where Natsume Hyuuga was glaring at them all. The Pretty Vanity's fans shrunk and wilted as his glare and shuffled sullenly back to their seats. Only the Pretty Vanity remained standing.

"Puh-lease. I cannot believe that you're already bitching about skipping intermediate," Luna declared with a toss of her hair. "After all, you _are_ last place in the whole level."

Mikan felt the familiar warmth disappear.

"I've never seen _you_ skip from beginning to advanced. It took you three years to actually get into advanced!" Anna shouted back. Mikan silently thanked her with a slow blink of her eyelashes.

"Yeah! Mikan did it in a month! I bet she'll be better than you in no time!" Nonoko said.

"Y-You…" Luna stammered.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Everybody turned around to face the front of the classroom, where Hotaru was banging on the teacher's podium. She thrust a piece of paper in the air. "Ruka Pictures on sale today. Discount prices given."

Everybody's eyes widened. The Pretty Vanity was smiling with anticipation. Ruka Nogi dropped his books with a clatter.

"AHHHH!" All the girls in the classroom screamed as they shoved people out of the way in their race to get to Hotaru first.

"Straight line, please. I do not sell to monkeys," Hotaru said coldly.

Mikan sat down on their reserved seats in the classroom and patted the seat next to hers. Hotaru sat down, carrying a huge bag with her. Hotaru took out five manila envelopes and set them neatly in front of her. The five were labeled: "Sleeping", "Embarrassed", "Staring", "Smile", and "Special – Changing".

Hotaru glanced at the long line of girls in front of her. "All fees and charges apply. No refunds—not that you'd ever want to return your picture—no pushing or shoving, no stealing, no copying photos."

Hotaru took out a list and read out all the charges: "For one to four pictures, there is a one rabbit tax. For five pictures and above, there is a five rabbit tax."

"The following prices are the same for all regular pictures. A wallet-sized picture is nine rabbits. A five-by-four photo is fourteen rabbits. Small-poster sizes are twenty rabbits. Medium-poster sizes are thirty-five rabbits. Large-poster sizes are fifty rabbits, and wallpaper sizes are sixty-five rabbits."

"One more thing. If you buy a 'special picture'," Hotaru tapped the manila envelope labeled "special – changing room", "then there will be a ten rabbit fee, in addition to any other fees you have. Trust me, specials are the best, if you have the money."

Hotaru's bracelets jingled together as they moved up and down her arm as Hotaru pointed out a few things. Mikan watched in elation as her best friend made quick transactions with the girls, who didn't seem to be bothered by the high-pricing and fees. Mikan watched as girls chattered excitedly over the picture of Ruka sleeping with a slight drool and the picture of Ruka with a dreamy look in his eyes, his mouth slightly parted, staring off into space.

Mikan's jaw dropped when Hotaru pulled out the "special" picture for everybody to see. It was the one that the Pretty Vanity saw on Hotaru's camera the other day, but it was also different.

Mikan smirked. "Revenge is a bitch, right, Hotaru?"

Hotaru smiled faintly and winked.

Ruka was yelling at the top of his lungs. "IMAI!"

"_Ohmygosh_ Ruka when did you start wearing teddy bear boxers?"

"No, I think they're chicken boxers…"

The hoard of girls peered closer at Ruka's picture.

"No, I think it's a teddy bear…"

"No, there's a bulge there, making it _look _like a teddy bear, but it's actually…"

"COULD YOU _PLEASE_ NOT STARE AT MY _BULGE_?!?" Ruka shouted, but nobody paid attention to him.

"Wow, Hotaru, you have a lot of money…" Anna's eyes were wide.

"Money piles up fast, hmm?" Nonoko combed her hair for the umpteenth time and sprayed some floral-scented mist on it.

"Looks like another visit to Central Town is coming soon!" Anna exclaimed.

"Central Town?" Mikan asked.

"Oh yeah, you're new, Mi-chii! Central Town is like… a shopping mall. No, that's the biggest understatement of the century… There are a lot of shops there for food, toys, furniture, and stuff, but most importantly, they have _clothing_ _and shoes_," Anna emphasized the last three words.

"Quality?" Mikan questioned. It was another one of the Pretty Vanity's traditions; whenever they needed to grade something, from outfits to English papers, they asked each other for the quality.

"A full five," Nonoko chimed in. Anna nodded in agreement.

"Wow, really? So it's, like, a super-mall!" Mikan clapped her hands excitedly. "I can't wait! What's the currency of rabbits in US dollars, Hotaru?"

Hotaru's hands moved quickly: taking pictures out of the manila envelopes, stamping the back of them, and getting her money from her costumers. "1 rabbit is about 1 US dollar," she said absentmindedly.

"What can I buy with 50 rabbits?"

Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru exchanged looks. The three of them were here for couple years already; they had money saved up from the years before.

"Well… I'm not sure if it would be wise to spend all your month salary in one go… you need to buy lunch too, you know?" Anna said.

"I'd advise you to spend five rabbits, at the maximum," Hotaru said tonelessly.

Mikan's mouth dropped open.

"I'm… I'm sure you can find a way, Mikan. I mean, you don't have to buy clothes, right? You can get candy and a lot of fun stuff!" Anna tried to cheer Mikan up.

"The only thing I can buy with five rabbits is _candy_?" Mikan practically spat.

"Hey! Candy is good," Anna said a little defensively. "Well, you can buy… umm… shoes!"

Nonoko elbowed Anna. "You can't buy shoes with five rabbits!"

Anna elbowed Nonoko back. "You can buy those cheap slippers—"

Anna caught Mikan's glare at backed off, fast. "I mean, they aren't _cheap_, they're just… at a good price… and… they're…"

"—the color of puke," Nonoko finished for Anna. Anna glared at Nonoko.

"Hey, hey, no fighting." Mikan waved her hands in front of Anna and Nonoko and sighed. "I'll just… cruise around, I guess."

"Smart choice, Mikan." Nonoko nodded. "You don't know what it feels like when the dance is coming up, and you still don't have enough money for that beautiful red dress."

Mikan nodded reluctantly, but suddenly perked up. "Wait… is there a currency shop in Central Town?"

Anna furrowed her brow. "Currency shop?"

"You know, where you can exchange dollars for rabbits."

Hotaru's fast hands stopped moving.

"Excuse me, Imai? I want my picture," a girl said.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" Mikan was surprised by Anna and Nonoko's look of shock and nervousness too.

"Well… there… there is one, but I don't think it would be best for you to go there, Mikan…"

"Yeah, I mean… it's… against the school rules, and…"

"Don't go there, Mikan," Hotaru concluded as she turned back to her picture-selling.

"Why are you guys so tense about it? Who cares about breaking the rules once in a while?" Mikan asked.

"Well… I'm not sure, I wasn't friends with her back then, but…" Anna lowered her voice so it wouldn't be heard over the loud girls, "Hotaru got in trouble for it a few years ago."

Mikan's mouth dropped open again. "Hotaru got in trouble?"

Anna nodded.

Mikan looked taken aback. "What happened to her?"

"She was about to get suspended, but then I think her parents bailed her out…" Anna said. "But I'm not really sure…"

"Bailed?" Mikan cocked her head.

"Her parents bought her out of trouble, Mi-chan," Nonoko whispered.

Mikan's eyes widened. No wonder Hotaru seemed way too traumatized over the talk of the currency shop. "Oh…" Mikan sighed, her bright eyes turning defeated-looking. "I guess I'll just have to start from scratch, then."

Anna and Nonoko hated to see their alpha looking like this, but knew it was for the best. "Hey, Mi-chii, maybe you can get a job!" Anna chirped, clapping her hands.

Mikan knit her brown eyebrows. "A… _job_?" Mikan stared at Anna with disbelief.

Anna, who did not take the strong hint, continued excitedly. "Well, there's a lot of different jobs you can do, like being a T.A., volunteering for cleaning shifts, working in the cafeteria, repainting walls, and a lot of fun stuff…"

Mikan's eyes narrowed at Anna. "Anna, I hate to break it to you… but there's _no way_ I'm going to get a job. First of all, it's my first year here. And I want my first year to be fantabulisticly work-free. Second. Am I the type of person that you'd see mopping up shit on the floor?"

Anna shook her head, knowing it was time for her to shut up.

After a few minutes, Nonoko broke the silence. "Well, Mikan, you don't have to get a job… for Fifth, if you enter competitions and win, then you can also get rabbits," Nonoko said quietly. "If you do well in your studies, and if you are a good influence to the school, the principal of our section might even consider raising your star ranking from two star to three star. If you do well in Fifth and become known even outside of school, then it's a given."

Mikan thought about it. "That sounds… better."

"But for now, I suggest saving your money," Hotaru said quietly. Mikan looked up, surprised. Hotaru seemed to have shooed away all the rest of the costumers; there was a huge closed sign hanging in front of her desk.

Mikan didn't even notice that the teacher was already fifteen minutes into teaching the class.

"It's probably a new teacher, he doesn't know how to control us," Anna giggled.

"That's why he's pretending to ignore all the whispers and chatting?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

Anna shrugged.

"How were sales, Hotaru?" Mikan asked with a genuine smile.

"I didn't get as much as I predicted, I had to close early, but I will be selling during lunch, so my customers won't be limited to sophomores, but the whole school." Hotaru placed the envelopes back into her bag. "But I will have to restock after that."

"How much money did you get?"

Hotaru took out a list. "Almost 2000 rabbits. Damn, I thought the girls would buy more of the bigger sizes… I overestimated them…" Hotaru crossed out a few things on the page. "I guess they aren't as rabbit-rich as I thought they were…"

Hotaru paid no attention to Mikan's dramatic jaw-drop. "2000 rabbits? Are you kidding me?"

"Idiot, stop gaping at the three zeros after the two. You have to put how much _I_ spent into consideration too. Have you been paying attention in elementary school math class? It's called _profit_."

Mikan blinked. "You know I hate math."

"Basically, I only have a profit of 500 rabbits right now. And if time was money, then I'd be in the negatives."

"But, Hotaru, you said that you'd sell more pictures later today, right?" Mikan asked.

"True."

Mikan smiled weakly. "Hey… what are your star rankings, guys?"

Anna smiled. "I'm a one star!"

Nonoko nodded. "So am I."

"Hotaru?" Mikan turned to her best friend.

"Three Star," she replied.

Mikan grinned. "As expected from my Hotaru!" She hugged Hotaru, who immediately nudged Mikan away.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan sighed as she pulled another smelly sock out of her Abercrombie bag. Lately, somebody has been putting disgusting stuff in her dance bag, and Mikan had a pretty good idea who was behind all this.

The Deluxe Girls. An unstoppable clique commanded by Luna Koizumi.

Of course, they weren't as good as the Pretty Vanity; they stooped too low to get what they wanted, instead of taking it easy and overcoming the obstacles life throws at them.

"Another sock?" Nonoko said angrily.

"Ew! It has dirt on it!" Anna wrinkled her nose.

"No dirt is _green_, Anna!"

"Well… what is it then?"

Nonoko focused her dark blue eyes on the sock; her scientist skills were kicking in.

"Observation analysis, experiment un-conducted…" Nonoko was muttering underneath her breath.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows.

Nonoko nodded once. "It's mold."

Mikan's head snapped up as she dropped the sock into the trashcan and shook her hand frantically like a lead guitarist of a heavy-metal band.

"Shaking it won't help, Mi-chan." Nonoko grabbed Mikan's hand and thrust it under the sink, which turned on automatically. Mikan scrubbed her hands vigorously with soap multiple times before finally drying her hands.

"These pranks have been getting worse. Don't you think it's time to get revenge?" Anna whined.

Mikan shrugged. "I dunno…"

"Snap out of it, Mikan. It's time we get some real revenge," Nonoko snapped.

"Well… these aren't really _serious_ pranks…"

"You want to wait until their pranks get serious? Is that what you want?" Anna said.

Mikan sighed. "I just don't want any trouble."

"You already have trouble," Hotaru muttered.

_Ding – Dong!_

"Lunch time!" Anna sang. "I'm hungry."

Mikan sighed in relief as Anna and Nonoko quickly forgot about the revenge plan and started chattering about food. However, Hotaru wasn't going to drop it that easily. Mikan could tell by the intense stare Hotaru was giving her.

The four girls pushed open the cafeteria doors. Mikan was still marveled by the beauty of it; Tokudaiji's cafeteria was hideous.

It seemed like the theme of the cafeteria was glass. Glass, glass, and more glass was seen. Glass tables, glass benches, glass walls…

Mikan's favorite part of the glass part was the beautiful view through the transparent walls. Mikan quickly glanced at Table 6, smiling slightly to see that it was empty, as usual. It was the Pretty Vanity's table. It was _theirs and theirs only_.

Of course, nobody would _dare_ to take their table, but you never know when an unknowledgeable LFL comes along and misplaces itself.

The four girls were waiting at the end of the lunch line, but as expected, the people waiting in line quickly dodged out of the way, creating a huge long gap to the front of the line.

The Pretty Vanity smiled graciously and repeating their thanks as they stepped towards the front.

"What would you like, ladies?" The nice-looking cafeteria lady asked.

Mikan always ordered first. "Glaceau Energy and a 16-piece mixed sushi plate, please."

"What fruit would you like?"

"A tangerine, please."

The cafeteria lady smiled at Mikan as Mikan passed over her rabbits.

"I'll have a big Crunch bar and… a foot-long sub-sandwich, pretty please!" Anna chirped.

"That's quite a lot for you, Anna!" The cafeteria lady and Anna were friends.

"I know, Mrs. Copland, but I'm sharing with Nonoko. You see, she bought my lunch for me yesterday," Anna replied.

"Alright. What would you like in it?"

"Hmmm…" Anna tapped her finger on her chin. "Honey ham, lettuce, tomatoes, and American cheese please! And lots of mayo!"

Nonoko nudged Anna. "I hate mayo!"

Anna's face fell. "Oh… okay… Mrs. Copland, could you please put lots of mayo on one half of the sandwich? Pretty please?"

Mrs. Copland smiled. "Okay, Anna, dear."

Anna clapped her hands together. "Thank you! Oh, and for my daily fruit, I'll have an apple!" Anna counted out her rabbits and pushed them over the counter.

"Glaceau Defense, Chicken Cesear Salad, and a mango… please," Hotaru said, handing her rabbits to Mrs. Copland.

"Alright, darlings, slide your trays down."

The Pretty Vanity slid their trays down to the end of the counter where another lady was doling out their lunches. "For Miss Sakura, Miss Umenomiya, and Miss Imai." She pointed at the different piles of lunches.

"Thank you!" the girls chirped.

They walked to their table, which happened to be in the center of the cafeteria. They set down their bags and immediately started eating.

Hotaru smacked Mikan's head with her hand. "You're such a pig."

"Mmmhrooo arem mmrawwt! Aremn hrrunhee!" Mikan whined, cheeks bulging with sushi.

The Pretty Vanity burst out laughing, with the exception of Hotaru, who raised her eyebrows in a quizzical way.

Suddenly, they saw a pair of hands slam on their glass table, and they looked up angrily to find the Deluxe Girls staring down at them.

"Oh, _wow_, isn't this just a _heart-warming _sight?" Luna sneered.

Mikan immediately closed her open mouth and swallowed her sushi as fast as she could. She chocked on a piece of fish and started gasping for breath. Anna patted her alpha's back frantically. Those pats did the trick, but the fish shot out of her mouth and landed on Nonoko's hair. Nonoko shrieked and flicked it off, where it landed on Anna's bag.

The Deluxe Girls were in hysterics.

"I think you girls belong in a pig pen, rather in a high-class school, don't you think, Kat, Wa?" Luna turned to her friends, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, Luna," Sumire and Wakako replied, still snickering into their palms.

Luna tossed her silky blonde hair and lifted up her chin defiantly. "By the way, there's a strand of _snot_ beneath your nose, _Mikan,"_ she said in a fake, sweet voice.

The Deluxe Girls turned around and walked away from Table 6.

Embarrassed Mikan was red in the face as she brought her hand up to her nose and attempted to wipe away her snot, but found out that Luna was lying. Mikan's entire body shook with rage as she fought to keep from shouting out cuss words.

_Mikan Sakura, Alpha of the Pretty Vanity, just got DISSED._

Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko were also angry, glaring at the backs of the Deluxe Girls, who weren't walking back to their own table; Luna and her cronies cat-walked to another table, full of rowdy boys.

Natsume Hyuuga's table.

Luna squished in between Natsume and Ruka and caressed Natsume's face. The Pretty Vanity heard Luna giggle and point at Table 6. Suddenly, all of the boys started laughing so hard that they needed to clutch their stomachs.

Mikan fought to control her ragged gasps; she felt her head beginning to feel light and dizzy.

"Calm down, Mikan!"

Hotaru's voice brought Mikan back to earth. Mikan shifted her hurt gaze to Hotaru, who immediately knew what emotions Mikan was going through. Hotaru put her hand on her best friend's shoulder, comfortingly.

Hotaru stood up and took a deep breath before slamming her own hands on Table 6 and hollering, "Ruka pictures still on sale! Get your discounts today!" Hotaru shot the boys' table an evil look. "_Special _offers available."

The boys' at the table stopped laughing. The noisy cafeteria was now so silent that you could hear Ruka's quiet gasp. The Deluxe Girls were more than unsatisfied by the quick diversion, and Luna nudged Natsume impatiently, who ignored her this time. He was more focused on Hotaru and Ruka's reaction.

A second later, Table 16 was immediately surrounded by rabid fangirls, their eyes glinting mysteriously, hands outstretched with rabbits.

Hotaru made her transactions quickly and accurately, as usual. The rest of the Pretty Vanity just watched and admired their friend for her brains. However, Mikan was still deeply troubled by Luna.

_My God, this girl is just asking for revenge!_ Mikan hissed.

"I told you so!" Anna declared.

Mikan blinked and looked up. "Did I say that aloud?"

"If you're talking about Luna asking for revenge, then yes, you _did_ say it aloud," Nonoko smirked.

"But… I don't know how to get revenge…" Mikan mumbled.

Anna and Nonoko exchanged mysterious glances and winked at Mikan. "Don't worry. The former Three Geeky Sisters know _all_ about revenge."

On cue, Hotaru turned around and gave a slight nod.

Mikan took a shaky breath. _Was it really alright to sit back and watch her friends do the dirty work?_ she wondered.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Hey Mikan! You walking to Fifth?" Asa yelled.

Mikan slowly turned around to see a waving black-haired girl, running towards her. Mikan gave a half-hearted wave back. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Asa caught up to Mikan as they entered the NBD: North Dance Building.

"Just a little down today," Mikan whispered.

Asa gave Mikan's shoulder a squeeze. "Hope it'll turn out alright."

Mikan shrugged. Asa pushed open the glass door to Fifth and sat down; they were on-time, which meant the bell rang five minutes ago. Mikan saw Luna's taunting eyes flicker to her, but Mikan pointedly ignored her.

Reo was taking attendance.

"Beginners?"

Nobody spoke up.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, IDIOTS!" Reo barked.

"U-um R-Rei is missing, sir!"

"Intermediates?"

"Nobody's missing."

"Advanced?"

Nobody spoke. Reo did a quick head-count. "Okay, nobody's missing in advanced…"

Mikan rolled her eyes. It was obvious the advanced group was pampered by Reo.

Reo sat in front of his desk and shuffled some papers. "ALRIGHT CLASS!" He hollered.

Everybody became silent.

"Okay, we are now going to start our end of the first quarter project. Think of it as a quarter final."

The whole class groaned. Mikan joined in. Asa quickly nudged Mikan. Mikan stopped groaning and realized none of the advanced students were groaning. They were all looking at her like she was out of her mind.

_What the hell was that?_ Mikan wondered.

It was like they… _wanted_ a quarter final. Mikan looked quizzically at Asa, but before the question was asked, Asa said, "Finally! Something else to do other than free-practice!"

Something clicked in Mikan's mind. _Oh, _Mikan thought.

"All three levels will participate. However, for beginners, your dance-time must exceed 30 seconds. Intermediates: 90 seconds. Advanced, 2 minutes and 30 seconds," Reo barked.

Mikan felt Asa quiver with excitement. Mikan looked around at the advances. Was she the only one that was actually nervous about her _grade_?

"Alright, then. Nothing special, just choose a song and dance to it. You may cut and edit the song to your _heart's content_," Reo said mockingly, "but it must meet the requirements. Your song, dance-style, or attire must reflect upon the theme, which will be 'Mix n' Match'."

Mikan frowned. "Mix n' Match" sounded like a cheesy elementary school spirit-day topic.

"I was going to make the theme 'twins' or 'mirror', but obviously, that was a little hard for our first project." Reo glanced at the beginners.

"You will have two weeks to choreograph your dance and practice. I will be giving you in-class time, but it is advised to also work together on weekends. Yes, you will be dancing with one partner. No threesomes."

Koko and Mochu suddenly snickered. Mikan, along with the other girls in the room, felt their cheeks grow hot. The boys high-fived Koko and Mochu.

"You immature children." Reo rolled his eyes. "No _three people in a group_. Happy now?"

Nobody answered.

Asa whispered, "Mikan, want to be my partner?"

Mikan beamed. "Sure!"

"Okay, now I'll assign you your partners…" Reo took out a piece of paper.

"WHAT?!?" The whole class shouted.

"You heard me!" Reo hollered.

"Starting from the beginners… Eli and Hikari…"

Mikan glanced at Asa. She saw her own horror reflected in Asa's face. "Well… Reo might put us in the same group… you never know…" Asa whispered.

Mikan bit her lip. "Reo hates me."

"Okay, intermediates… Kyo and Yuuta…"

"At least he isn't putting a girl with a boy. I wouldn't be able to practice that way!" Mikan sighed.

"Good point, but still, I want to be your partner!" Asa pouted.

"Now, advanced…" Reo paused as he consulted his sheet. He glanced at Mikan and Asa, who were sitting next to each other. He looked back at his clipboard and had the faintest trace of a smile on his face.

Or more like a smirk.

Then, he crossed something out with his pencil and wrote god-knows-what in.

Mikan started sweating.

"I'll start off with the boys."

"Kokoro and Mochiage."

"Kitsuneme and Ruka."

"Youichi and Natsume."

The boys seemed fairly satisfied with their pairings.

"Girls. Aoi and Kiko."

"Shaina and Asa."

Mikan felt her heart drop to her stomach. Asa wasn't with her.

Mikan sighed.

Reo hated her, just as she expected.

Wait.

Wait.

WAIT!

No way…

That meant…

"Luna and Mikan."

Oh my _fucking_ god.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Author's Comments:**_

_Gasp! How can it be? The two enemies working together? What will happen? Kyaaaa! Weird pairings for the girls, I know, but for the boys, they are all pretty familiar with each other, so it didn't really matter who I put them with… I haven't told you guys Shaina, Kiko, and Aoi's personalities yet, but it should be in the next chapter, or the next. The next chapter will be mostly about Luna and Mikan, I think._

_Write a review and make me happy! I'm sorry for the late update, but I like to make LONG and GOOD chapters. And I have to do that for TWO stories, so please understand. Technically, I'm updating every week and a half, if you count both stories._

_Look for another chapter of __Popular Reject__ in about two – three weeks. Depends how long I take for __The Unlucky Girl__, which will be updated in about two weeks. N x M is going to happen, but not now. Natsume is just ignoring her for now.  
_

_Patience, young one._

-- _Geena / Snowflaked Angel_


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge Plan

▬ **Popular REJECT**▬

"Today the neighborhood, tomorrow the world

Popular girl, popular girl."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**A Fanfiction Written By:**

Snowflaked Angel

_- I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined -  
- I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned -_

**Dedicated to: **

Her star-lit starlite dreams & Cute Pukite

**-**_You're my all in all_**-**

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Full Summary:**_

Meet Mikan Sakura: Her profile is practically stamped with the huge, red, bold letters that spell **R-E-J-E-C-T**.But, with the help of some rich teens, Mikan Sakura kissed her reject status adieu and was ready to take on school again, with her new gained confidence and charisma… that is, until her parents told her they were transferring her to a different school. Now, Mikan finds herself in the famous private school for the rich and elite: Alice Academy. There, she forms a popular clique, vows to tear down Luna and her cronies by beating the crap out of them in dancing, and somewhere in the fray, fall in love with the man of her dreams. Well, first she has to _realize_ exactly _who_ her real prince charming is. N x M

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_Before I announce the chapter name, I must say, I am so very sorry for not updating and neglecting this and working on __The Unlucky Girl__ instead. I was going to work on one more chapter of that fanfiction, but I missed this so much and decided to ditch my plan and continue this. Please forgive?_

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_Chapter Seven: Revenge Plan ▬_

_Get back Loretta  
Your mother's waiting for you  
Wearing her high-heel shoes  
And her low-neck sweater  
Get on home Loretta  
Get back, get back.  
Get back to where you once belonged._

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Now, now, Reo. Must you be _so_ naughty?" Narumi placed his hand on Reo's forehead. "Well, at least it's not a fever!" he said cheerfully before thrusting a thermometer in Reo's mouth. "I need to make sure, of course!"

Reo glared at Narumi with baleful eyes, wanting to say something hurtful. This was humiliating—he was now stuck in bed with the covers pulled up so that his head was the only thing sticking out.

What had caused this to happen?

Why, Luna and Mikan, of course! Upon announcing the final pairings of the Advanced Level, he had been ferociously attacked.

Not physically, but verbally.

Okay, Reo did admit that the two girls were seconds away from using their nails before he made a run for it.

Poor Reo could barely understand the cuss words that were being thrown at him; the two devils' voices were so high-pitched and hysterical.

While on the run, he bumped into Narumi who insisted that Reo was looking pale and "not quite himself today", and so here he was.

Narumi took the thermometer out of Reo's mouth. "Ah, let's see… 98.9. Not bad, just as I expected!"

Reo coughed feebly and muttered, "Go away," before turning over with his back facing Narumi. "Go away," he repeated.

Narumi stood up from his chair and smiled fondly at his former-underclassman. "Go to sleep, Reo, it'll all be better in the morning," he crooned in a motherly tone as Narumi closed the door to Reo's room.

Reo had violent spasms all night.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"No. Blupping. WAY!" Anna pounced on Mikan's bed and squeezed one of the down pillows. "Ohmigosherz! You and Luna? Hell!"

Mikan buried her face in her hands and remained silent.

"Ouch," Nonoko simply said.

"You got that right," Mikan breathed. "What the hell should I do? After _Reo_," Mikan spoke his name like he was some kind of slug, _"_escaped, everybody ditched class in order to start practicing early. Which, I haven't done."

Hotaru pulled out a piece of stationery paper and started scribbling. Seconds later, she showed her paper to the girls who all leaned in curiously. Anna jumped off the bed and squished in between Nonoko and Hotaru.

"A T-chart?" Anna asked quizzically.

"A Pros & Cons T-chart, Anna," Nonoko corrected.

"Oooh, I get it, Hotaru." Mikan concentrated hard. "Let's see… cons… I got it."

Hotaru had her pen at ready.

"Luna hates me, and I hate her, so we can't get anything done together if we're partners. Con. Ma_jouuuuur_ con." Mikan tapped her chin. "Pro. Um…"

Hotaru tapped her pen on her pad.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Um… maybe I can get revenge easier?" Mikan blushed. "There's no pro!"

"But that's perfect, Mikan!" Nonoko cheered. "We've already made the revenge plan, too."

"What? And _why_ did you not tell me?" Mikan asked accusingly.

"Well, we're telling you now, duh," Hotaru said while she put away her pad and got out a whiteboard.

"Luna Koizumi is our main target, not Deluxe Girls. Though I wouldn't mind taking them all down, we better set our sights on one object for starters," Nonoko explained.

"So. Luna Koizumi. Think of Koizumi as a machine," Hotaru explained.

"A sex machine?" Mikan said innocently.

Hotaru smirked while Nonoko and Anna chuckled.

"Sex machine, sex machine, wooooo!" Anna hollered, still going with a contagious "ha ha hah".

"Focus!" Hotaru slapped Anna's arm. "A machine is built of many parts. Take out one part, and the whole machine goes down."

"Though we're not satisfied on taking only _one _part. Anyway, she might recover and get another part… err… installed?" Anna looked at Nonoko and Hotaru, the smart people, to see if she used the right word.

"What Anna said," Nonoko said approvingly while nodding at Anna, "so we're going to take all the parts out. Demolitionnnnn."

Hotaru smirked evilly.

Mikan nodded. "I'm getting it, I'm getting it. So what are the 'parts'?" Mikan air-quoted.

"You don't have to worry about any of the parts, Mikan," Anna said cheerfully.

Mikan smiled in relief and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Hotaru.

"Except for one."

Mikan cocked her head. "I can _definitely_ handle one. I mean, it's not fair to let you guys have all the fun, right?" Mikan grinned sheepishly.

Mikan noticed Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru exchanged amused looks.

"I'm glad you're excited about your job, Mikan," Hotaru said wryly. "Nonoko?"

Nonoko smiled, and tossed her elegant, wavy, midnight-blue hair as she shuffled closer to Mikan. "All. You. Have. To. Do. Is…"

Nonoko paused for suspense. Mikan leaned closer.

"_Steal Natsume Hyuuga!_" Anna blurted, unable to stand the suspense.

Mikan's mouth dropped open, then she uttered a scream of horror.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Natsume put his legs up on his sofa while staring moodily at the ceiling in his Special Star room.

"Mix and Match, huh?" Natsume said to himself, his mouth twisting into a sneer. "How lame."

_But it's better than doing nothing,_ Natsume thought while he pulled out his Sidekick.

**NATSUME**: youitchy

**YOUICHI**: stfu

**NATSUME**: wat song r we doin

**YOUICHI**: howbout petey pablo

**NATSUME**: show me the money?

**YOUICHI**: yeah

**NATSUME**: duuuude that's so lame

**YOUICHI**: ?

**NATSUME**: i already did that song. choose another

**YOUICHI**: fine. fort minor

Natsume's thumbs hovered over his phone.

**NATSUME**: remember the name?

**YOUICHI**: sure but howz that mix n match

Natsume smirked.

**NATSUME**: u think i care?

**YOUICHI**: dirty or clean version? ;)

**NATSUME**: do u really have to ask?

**YOUICHI**: meet u in 30

Natsume tossed his phone on his sofa before leaping up and stretching. He sat cross-legged on the ground as he fed his CD player a Fort Minor CD. Loud music flowed out of the surround-sound speakers—Natsume's pencil rolled off his desk and the water in his plastic bottle started shaking. The floor underneath Natsume was vibrating to the loud beat of the song.

Natsume grinned before throwing on his hood and bobbing his head to _Remember The Name_.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

After riling up the Alpha of the Pretty Vanity, it's hard to sedate her enough so that she can talk properly.

"Mikan… so you got it?" Nonoko said cautiously.

Mikan glared at the floor. "Humph."

Nonoko looked at Hotaru, who rolled her eyes. "It's a yes," Hotaru replied.

"So you want me to seduce him," Mikan suddenly said.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows. "In a way, yes."

Mikan knit her eyebrows. "You know I can't do that."

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Mikan, who held up her palm. "But I'll try, okay?" Mikan finished.

"You do that, Mi-chan!" Anna chirped. "We'll all be helping you." Anna hugged Mikan.

"I can_nawt_ believe you guys got me into this, though…" Mikan sighed. "Luna will be _hounding_ me if she catches me even within a one-mile radius of him."

"Whateverrrrr. Zzzz…" Anna started fake-snoring.

Nonoko checked her cell phone. "It's almost 4, forget homework, what you need, Mikan, is a trip to CTM."

In spite of herself, the corner of Mikan's lips curved up. "Central Town Mall," she whispered.

"We'll treat you to little things here and there, so don't worry about it," Anna reassured comfortingly with a warm smile.

"Thanks, girlies," Mikan grinned back.

"By 'little things here and there', she means stuff like candy, Mikan," Hotaru said tonelessly while standing up and walking to her wardrobe.

"Oh. Awwww…" Mikan's face fell. "It's alright, I don't expect you guys to pay for me."

"Sorry, Mi-chan," Nonoko whispered. "Let's get changed out of these ugly uniforms!"

"Start stripppppinggggg!" Anna squealed as she tickled Mikan's bare feet.

"_Kyaaaaa—Stop it!—No, I mean it!—Anna!!"_ Mikan screamed.

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

_5 more minutes, then I'll head down, _Natsume promised himself as he finally turned off the ear-blasting music and took off his uniform to change into his Double H clothes.

_Knock – Knock – Knock._

"I thought you meant meeting at the NDB, not at my room—Luna?" Natsume looked surprised to see his girlfriend standing in front of his door, not the silver-haired shortie, Youitchy.

Luna stepped in his room, placing a manicured finger on Nastume's tanned chest. "Aren't _you_ looking delicious, honey."

Natsume firmly pushed her away before finding his uniform and putting it on again.

Luna looked disappointed, but quickly put a sweet smile on her face. "Do you want to go to Central Town with me?"

"Not now, Luna."

"But…" Luna wrapped her arms around Natsume. "Please?"

"I'm busy today."

"_Whyyyyyy?_ Pretty please? For me? Is it the Double H thing?"

Natsume nodded, running his fingers through his hair impatiently.

"You have _two_ _weeks!_ I think _my_ talented Natsume can miss a day or two, don't you think?" Luna said flirtatiously with a wink. "C'mon, honeyyyyy…"

Natsume sighed. _Ugh_. "Fine, I'll text Youichi."

"Yayyyy!" Luna squealed, jumping on Natsume who nearly keeled over from her sudden weight.

"Luna, meet me later." Natsume wanted her _off_ of him. _Now._

"4:30?"

"Okay, okay."

"Bye, honey."

"Bye babe," Natsume said absentmindedly while searching for his phone.

NATSUME: she wants me to fuckin shop with her, cant do it today. sucks.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"Qualit-eeee?" Anna twirled, her pink hair bouncing with her.

Mikan grinned. "5."

"C'mon, Mi-chan, be honest!" Anna stomped her foot.

Mikan winced a little. "Fine… 4.5."

Anna nodded. "Nono? Hotaru?"

"4.5."

"4. It's sort of too flowy, and it looks more like a night-gown to me."

Anna curtseyed graciously, knowing that Hotaru always gave brutally honest judgments—Hotaru once gave Mikan a 7. She stepped back into the V-formation, with Mikan in the front.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"It's the Pretty Vanity! _I repeat: It's the Pretty Vanity!"_

"Ohmygod, _where_?"

"Shhh! They're walking down the hallway! PV-formation!" The first girl hissed.

Four girls opened their dorm door slightly and pushed their faces through the small crack, hopeful to see a glimpse of their role-models.

"They all look… so, so, amazing! They look like celebrities!" One girl said breathlessly.

"You stupid bitch, they _are_ celebrities!" The other girl rolled her eyes before peering through the crack again.

"Miss Anna looks so cute in her floaty, pink halter! It totally fits her small figure, and her hair!"

"_My _favorite is Miss Imai – she's totally cashmere today; Hayden cashmere black turtle-neck, long cashmere black gloves… and look at those! I have the same pair! The grey Abercrombie fleece bottoms! _I have the same pants as Miss Hotaru Imai! _OH MY GOD!"

"Nonoko and Mikan are so beautiful; simple and casual."

"_Miss_," the first girl glared at the third girl who just spoke, "Nonoko and _Miss_ Mikan are casual and simple. Miss Nonoko, with her… is it Michael Kors? With her Michael Kors Black Chain Sweater, very casual, very beautiful. Hugs her elegant figure perfectly, and her ripped, denim mini-dress is _puuuurfect!_ Miss Mikan—"

"Miss Mikan," another girl interrupted, wanting to announce the alpha's clothing, "is casual – so casual, with her dark-blue Abercrombie Tank Top, Black Juicy Couture Velour Long-Sleeved Track Jacket, and skinny jeans. Absolutely amazing, how she can slap regular clothing together and make it look comfortable, stylish, and presentable."

The girls grinned.

"Wait! I get to announce their shoes! Miss Anna is wearing shiny-pink wedge sandals, Miss Nonoko wearing SLE Uggs," the girl paused. "SLE stands for—"

"I know it stands for Special Limited-Edition!" Another girl snapped.

"Fine, I was just _asking_. Jeez. Miss Hotaru, wearing her black Miu Miu ankle boots, and finally, Miss Mikan, looking outstanding in a pair of black, open-toed flats."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

The Pretty Vanity heard all of their commentary as they walked down the long hallway. After all, voices carry.

Anna blushed furiously as they mentioned her "small figure". Nonoko put a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder and squeezed tightly. Anna had always been sensitive about her height. Not about her boobs, or face, or hair, just her height. She was short—pretty short for a sophomore. Whenever Anna had the chance, she would wear heels, but the problem was:

Anna was horrible at walking in heels.

So Anna always settled for wedges, sandals, or flats. Plain sucked. Wedges didn't make her feel comfortable either, no matter how high the heels were, Anna still couldn't catch up to Mikan and Hotaru, who were taller than Anna by almost 5 inches.

Nonoko was taller than Anna too, by 3 inches, but the difference was still huge. Anna sighed as she continued marching down the hallway, keeping her back as straight as possible, and attempting to walk on her tippy-toes. Then, realizing that hundreds of pairs of eyes could be watching, she stopped being silly and resumed her cat-walk, feeling stupid for trying to pretend to be tall. It was no use.

Her father, Keiichi Umenomiya was one of those kind fathers. Blonde hair, baby-blue eyes, and the best dad one could ever have. The problem was, he was short and plump. Luckily, Anna was _not_ plump, but she was definitely short. She grew very slowly, and stopped growing early. She was stuck at being _almost_ 5'1 forever.

The irritating thing was, her mother, Mia Umenomiya, who she got her pink-hair from, was tall for a woman! Anna felt pissed—why didn't she get the tall chromosomes?

"Anna, you're zoning out," Hotaru's voice was saying.

Anna blinked and jerked out of her thoughts. Mikan and Hotaru were staring at her, Miakn's eyes showing concern, and Hotaru's… well, unreadable, as usual.

"The bus should be here in a minute or so," Mikan announced.

"All thanks to my three-star privileges, which you guys are abusing," muttered Hotaru. "The regular bus would take 10 minutes to get here, and it would've been crowded with gum stuck to the floor."

"C'mon, Hotaru, don't be such a meanie, you're helping out friends, and you're being with friends. What's the abuse in that?" Mikan hopped up and down as she saw the bus coming. The special two-three star bus. Three stars boarded first and chose their seats, then two-stars.

"We're with Hotaru Imai," Nonoko announced, praying the robot would give them three-star privileges too.

The robot nodded and let them pass.

The Pretty Vanity stretched out comfortably at the back.

"These chairs are _so_ soft, I feel like I'll fall asleep any second, now," Anna yawned, showing her perfect white teeth. Nonoko ran her tongue on her own teeth in her closed mouth.

_Stupid yellow monster fangs! _Nonoko hissed at herself. She _hated_, absolutely _hated_ her teeth. They were yellow, and she had unsightly canine teeth. Tiger teeth—was what they called Nonoko's teeth. Abnormally large, pointy, un-proportional teeth.

Hotaru noticed Nonoko glaring at the ground, her closed mouth moving like she was chewing on something. She glanced at her best friend, who was mesmerized at the landscape outside, not paying any attention to her friends.

_Stupid idiot, talking to herself again_, Hotaru thought.

"Hey! Ohmigosh, pretty tree…" Mikan exclaimed again, her voice rising a few pitches, which hurt your ears.

"Oww, Mi-chan," Anna mumbled, but was in no mood to tease and laugh.

"What's wrong?" Mikan finally noticed something wrong. Her wide amber eyes shifted from Anna, Nonoko, to Hotaru. "Am I missing something?"

Anna, anxious for a distraction, smoothed her pink halter. Nonoko brushed off an invisible piece of flint off her body-hugging sweater.

Hotaru crossed her arms as if she was cold—but everyone knew that was absurd, she was dressed head-to-toe with cashmere. Talk about being snug.

"We are now at our destination, Central Town Mall. Please get all your bags, as the Central Town bus service is not liable for any lost or stolen items. Thank you for riding the CTBus, please ride again."

Mikan and Nonoko slid on their oversized sunglasses at the exact same time.

The doors of the bus opened, but nobody in the bus moved. The Pretty Vanity gathered their designer bags and stood up. Suddenly, they saw a pale boy, who sitting in front of them, with a black beanie stand up, stretch, and head to the front of the bus.

Everyone gasped—did this boy know what he was _doing_?

The Pretty Vanity remained unfazed, but all had raised eyebrows. Everybody shifted their nervous eyes to the Pretty Vanity members, all standing up, bags in hand, but not moving. Frozen.

However, Mikan noticed a sort-of familiar tuft of silver hair the beanie didn't cover.

"Hey, you."

The boy turned around.

"Youichi Hijiri, right?"

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Youichi was sitting on the bus, sitting in the second-to-last row. He was still a little pissed at Natsume cancelling practice, but oh well.

"We are now at our destination, Central Town Mall. Please get all your bags, as the Central Town bus service is not liable for any lost or stolen items. Thank you for riding the CTBus, please ride again."

The bus stopped, and everybody didn't even move—even when the doors opened. Everyone was silent, too.

_Odd,_ Youichi thought. _Oh well._ Youichi stood up, stretched luxuriously, then started heading for the doors.

People starting shooting him weird looks—some hostile, some urgent, and some scared.

_Weird._

Then, a confident voice called out, "Hey, you," just as Youichi was descending the steps to the door.

It was at that moment Youichi turned around, and his eyes widened a bit.

"Youichi Hijiri, right?"

Youichi stepped backwards, back up a step, to get a better view of the _insanely_ hot four girls in the back.

A pink-haired girl in a pink dress. She was cute.

A girl with dark-blue hair… she had nice curves.

The scary-spy-like girl dressed warmly. Despite the scary appearance, she had nice pale skin, like his. She was actually hot.

And the girl in the center… looked sort of familiar. Chocolate-brown hair, flowing down her back in wavy strands. Rosy cheeks.

HOT. HOT. HOT.

Youichi swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. None of the girls were smiling at him—the hot girl was semi-smiling (or maybe it was a smirk?).

Youichi swallowed again before saying, "That's my name," in what he hoped was a manly tone.

The hot girl let out a little tinkling laugh. "You're in Double H Advanced, are you not?"

Youichi zoned out for a few seconds before blinking and stuttering, "Y-yeah. I mean, yeah, I am."

The hot girl started walking forward, her friends trailing behind her, looking interested in Youichi, like the hot girl.

As she walked closer, Youichi racked his brains. Where had he met her before?

Lunch? He didn't remember ever seeing a girl like her.

Walking down the halls?

Maybe…?

In his classes?

He was a freshman—she looked like a sophomore, or maybe a junior. The only class he could possibly have with her was…

_Oh. Fifth._ She…?

"Mikan Sakura?" Youichi blurted.

Somehow, Youichi wasn't even close to the stairs now, he must've been unconsciously inching towards the back. The girls were ahead of him now, on the stairs.

The girl smiled. "That's my name," she said, imitating Youichi. She winked, stepped out of the doors, and disappeared.

Youichi swore he got hit by Cupid's arrow.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"You absolute _flirt!_" Anna laughed after they raced into CTM.

"_Flirt?_ You call that _flirting_? All I did was talk, smile, and laugh!" Mikan insisted.

"Yeah, Anna, Mikan was on minimum-flirt-power. One percent," Nonoko said intelligently.

Hotaru smirked. "Too bad Natsume Hyuuga won't be influenced by one percent. You'll just have to go _maximum_ on him. 200 percent, right, Nonoko?"

Anna and Nonoko started laughing. Everybody near them turned around and looked at them enviously, wishing they could hear the inside joke too.

Mikan's face got red as she clenched her fists and walked away indignantly to the nearest clothing store: Neimans.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

The girls were checking out the blouse section. Each of the girls already had clothes hanging from their arms, getting ready to choose one last pick before hitting the dressing room.

"Look at this black top! It's… the Lovelorn top." Nonoko plucked it out and gave a good look at it. "200 rabbits… I might just get this."

Anna leaned closer to Nonoko. "Are you serious? When did you start spending so much on one go? I've known you for years, Nonoko, you were always stingy about your money, almost like Hotaru. How much do you have, again?"

Nonoko avoided Anna's eyes. "Well… you know… I got 100 rabbits each month ever since the start of the school year… so I got 200 more. I have around 1000 now… saved up from previous years…"

"100? Don't you usually get 80? How'd you—" Anna paused. "Are you not telling me something, Nonoko?"

By this time, Mikan and Hotaru had stopped looking at clothes and raised their heads to listen to Anna and Nonoko.

"_Nonoko?_" Anna's voice rang out.

"I—my star rank got raised… I'm a two-star now," Nonoko mumbled.

Anna's mouth opened, but no sound came out.

Anna hated herself.

Why couldn't she feel _happy_ for her friend, as a normal person would? Why all these _resentful_ feelings?

Nonoko was a two-star now. After all these years… even with Nonoko so much smarter than her, they had both been one-stars. They were in everything together. But now, everything, _everything_, was changing.

"Anna, don't cry!" Nonoko was saying.

She was crying? She didn't feel any tears.

Determined to say something normal, Anna's voice quivered as she choked out, "W-well… c-congratulations."

"I _knew_ you'd feel like this, that's why I didn't tell you! Anna, we're still in everything together, nothing, I repeat, _nothing_, will be changed just because I'm a two-star!"

Anna blinked back her tears, but her eyes were replaced by a fierce look. "Maybe _you_ won't notice the difference, but _I will! _We can't even ride on the same _freaking bus _together! You get so many privileges."

Anna willed herself to stop. Even _she _knew she was being unreasonable and acting like a jealous bitch. But she couldn't stop. She was delivering her lines—but delivering them all wrong. Absolutely wrong.

What Anna wanted to say was, "Nonoko, even if you're a two-star, nothing will change, right? I mean, we'll continue to be besties forever. You might feel like I'm dragging you down, but I'll say sorry in advance. I'll promise to catch up to you soon, wait for me!" in her usual light, cheery tone.

But lately, things have been too much for Anna. Over the summer, her parents fought all day, her father worried about the horrid economy and his café, and her mother, demanding a divorce everyday. Anna didn't sleep at all, having to listen to their shouts and shrieks all through the night, only getting winks of sleep before being jerked awake by the sound of bloodcurdling screams and even crashes of something being thrown across the room. Anna cried herself to sleep every night—she'd wake up with wet tears on her cheeks.

Next, being in the most popular group of the school. The pressures. Everybody staring at you all the time. Being worried about making a stupid mistake—a wrong move. Worrying what people thought of you all the time, especially… that _certain someone_. It didn't help that she was short—she was taller than 1 person in her grade, and the same height as 2 other people. The rest were way taller than her, including that _certain someone_.

"I-I'm… so… suh-suh-sorr—" Anna sobbed. Of course she noticed that everybody in the store was staring at her. Of course she noticed the weird looks they were giving her. Of course she noticed that her make-up was running. And of course she noticed that she was acting like an emotional freak.

What she didn't notice was that Nonoko, Mikan, and even Hotaru were closing in on her for a group hug.

Nonoko hugged Anna tightly. "Nothing will change, Anna."

Next was Mikan. "You're huge in our hearts, however small you appear to others, darling."

Even Hotaru. "Don't worry about privileges. Go ahead and steal mine."

Anna tried to chuckle, but failed miserably. All the same…

She felt loads better, regardless of her tears that continued to fall down, and her sobs, louder than before.

But they were happy tears, and happy sobs.

Though there is no such thing as a happy Mascara streak.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Author's Comments:**_

_That was so short, for my standards, but I needed to get a chapter out quickly, I bet you guys don't even remember the story plot anymore—it's been such a long, long time! I'm sincerely sorry, and please don't hate me (or kill me, for that matter!). I value my life, just in case you didn't know. :P_

_Basically, nothing much happened in this chapter, plot-wise. Except for Youichi falling in love with Mikan—that's a funny love :D He's totally mesmerized with her. This chapter is mostly about characterization, about what some of the characters feel about themselves, and how they think about their faults and stuff. It was mostly about Anna this time._

_Anna's parents are getting a divorce, yes. I wrote the passage about her feelings with experience about mine. Though my parents ended up not getting a divorce, they used to fight all day and night. They still rage about divorce now, but less often. Enough about me—let's talk about Mikan._

_Sorry about not making Natsume appear (well, he did appear) – correction: do anything – in the last few chapters. He was just sort of… there. XD I know there was no MikanxNatsume, but I don't want the story to revolve around them. School-life, drama, friendship, and rivalry is what I'm trying to squeeze in this fanfiction, along with the romance. Let's stick with friendship for this chapter, shall we?_

_At least Natsume got his own section in the chapter this time :D Be happy! He'll appear in the next chapter of course, with a major role. After all, both Mikan and her friends and Natsume and Luna are going to the CTM. ;)_

_Long author comment! Whoa! I'll end it here for today. Review! I always accidentally hit "Go" on the purple thing, not the huge REVIEW box in the center, as habit. Haha._

—_Geena/Snowflaked Angel_

_P.S. About "Youitchy", I was writing his name, and I wanted Natsume to have a cute nickname for him... "Youitchy" came naturally to me. I think it's a funny, and also boyish, immature, nickname. Gotta love Youitchy to bits.  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Do This

▬ **Popular REJECT** ▬

"Today the neighborhood, tomorrow the world

Popular girl, popular girl."

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**A Fanfiction Written By:**

Snowflaked Angel

_- I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined -  
- I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned -_

**Dedicated to:**

Her star-lit starlite dreams & Cute Pukite

-_You're my all in all_-

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

**▬_Full Summary:_**

Meet Mikan Sakura: Her profile is practically stamped with the huge, red, bold letters that spell , with the help of some rich teens, Mikan Sakura kissed her reject status adieu and was ready to take on school again, with her new gained confidence and charisma… that is, until her parents told her they were transferring her to a different school. Now, Mikan finds herself in the famous private school for the rich and elite: Alice Academy. There, she forms a popular clique, vows to tear down Luna and her cronies by beating the crap out of them in dancing, and somewhere in the fray, fall in love with the man of her dreams. Well, first she has to _realize_ exactly _who_ her real prince charming is. N x M

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_Chapter Eight: Let's Do This ▬_

_Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What the saints forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"_Damn_ it!"

Mikan swore again, then sighed. She gazed longingly at a Carmen Marc Valvo dress and pinched the fabric with her fingers.

"Mikan… come on. Stop staring," Nonoko said, dragging her alpha away from the store.

"I think we should lock Mikan in the bathrooms so she doesn't have the urge to spend all her rabbits in one go." Hotaru looked at her new manicured nails.

Anna giggled.

Mikan pouted. "I'm fine! Just… need a little bit restraining…" she added after she sighted another amazing dress. She clenched her fists and looked away…

Right into the eyes of _Natsume Hyuuga._

Who happened to be staring in her direction at that exact moment.

Mikan's eyes widened with alarm and looked away. By that time, the Pretty Vanity noticed the couple as well.

"Well, well, it's it Mikan?" Luna smiled—or more like bared her teeth.

"Why, hello, Koizumi," Mikan said coldly.

There was an awkward silence for about a few seconds.

"Mikan," Hotaru said mysteriously. "Do you remember about what we talked about yesterday?"

Mikan cocked her head to the side, turning away from Natsume and Luna. "No… oh. Wait." Mikan's eyes widened as she stole a glance at Natsume.

"Are you serious…?" she muttered under her breath.

The rest of the Pretty Vanity grinned.

Anna turned to Luna. "So, Luna, I heard that…"

Somehow, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko managed to steer Luna away from Natsume, leaving Mikan alone with him.

Natsume's eyebrows were raised. Mikan found herself blushing furiously. _IT'S SO OBVIOUS WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO NOW! _she thought hysterically in her mind.

"Uh. Hi," Mikan mumbled.

Natsume glanced at her, then smirked. "Trying to hit on me, little girl?"

Mikan felt her face go even redder. "Shutupyoupervertedmonkeywhowouldeverwanttohiton," Mikan gasped from talking so fast, "…YOU?"

"Apparently, you." Natsume looked bored as his eyes searched around the store, not looking for Luna, though.

Mikan opened her mouth to let out a stream of god-knows-what, but took it back and let out a cleansing sigh like she did when she was frustrated in ballet. "How's your project going?"

From her tone, Natsume knew what project she was talking about.

"No fucking time to practice. Not that I need to," Natsume added, glancing at Mikan, who was smirking.

"I'm sure," she sneered. Suddenly, Mikan realized that sneering at the guy she was supposed to be stealing wasn't a good idea…

But no matter what, she would _not_ sweet up to him. That obnoxious bastard…

_You know what? _Mikan thought. _I'm done._

As she spun around her heel, turning to leave, she suddenly thought of the little add-on bonus Hotaru told her a while ago:

"_As a bonus, because I know you never stick to your plans for long, Mikan, I'll give you 200 rabbits if you manage to get him around your finger."_

_Mikan's mouth opened. "Make that 300, and it's done."_

_Hotaru glared. "TWO-hundred."_

"_Okay…" Mikan said meekly._

Mikan took a deep breath and turned around. She smiled widely. "I haven't seen you dance before," she lied. "Care to show me some moves later?"

_What. The. Hell._ _Am. I. Doing._

The words ran across Mikan's brain like a winding tape. Over and over again.

Natsume finally turned his full attention to Mikan. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said, leaning into Mikan, who was leaning away.

_Faces… TOO CLOSE!_

Mikan's cheeks turned pink as she tried staring at Natsume's shoulder instead of his unique eyes. "Maybe."

Natsume smirked and leaned away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You're the beginner right?"

"That's right." Mikan sighed, remembering about her _own_ dance project…

With Luna.

"Have you guys gotten started yet?" Natsume asked.

Mikan bit her lip. "No."

Natsume grabbed Mikan's chin and made her look into his eyes.

"W-what?" Mikan squeaked.

"I swear, Mikan Sakura, if you fail the project, you fail the Advanced class. Do anything to embarrass our high-level of students, and you'll regret it. Don't bring down the standards of _Advanced_." Natsume let go of her chin and stepped back.

"_Natsume!_" Luna squealed as if on cue.

Mikan was shocked. _Pressure, much? _she thought as she rubbed her chin. He grabs _hard_.

"Mikan!" Somebody hissed from behind a dressing rack.

Mikan turned to find Anna and Nonoko hiding behind the rack. Hotaru just stood there in plain sight, texting on her phone.

"How'd it go?" Nonoko asked, stepping out of hiding.

"You guys didn't see?" Surely if they were _hiding_ there the whole time…

"No, we just came back," Hotaru replied for Nonoko, snapping her phone shut.

"Oh… well, it was a disaster, sorry." Mikan looked around. Luna and Natsume were gone. "He warned me about bringing down the standards of the Advanced." Mikan rolled her eyes, but inside, she was scared.

'_I swear, Mikan Sakura, if you fail the project, you fail the Advanced class. Do anything to embarrass our high-level of students, and you'll regret it. Don't bring down the standards of Advanced…'_

Scary.

_Beep. Beep._

Mikan checked her phone.

**1 NEW TXT MSG**

Mikan pulled up her text folder and she raised her eyebrows.

**931-345-1241: **in 5 min meet me at skating rink

"Hotaru, do you know this number?" Mikan showed Hotaru the message.

Hotaru checked her numbers in her phone, which were a lot. "No."

"Anna, Nonoko?"

The same reply. "No…"

Mikan bit her bottom lip, which was what she always did when she was either nervous or confused.

Natsume was the only person she could think of that would send her this kind of text message. And Natsume wasn't on her contact list.

Perhaps she was secretly hoping it was him as well…?

No. No. Scratch that. Mikan Sakura couldn't _possibly_ be in love with Natsume Hyuuga.

Definitely not.

O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- O

Mikan pressed her hands against the glass and admired the way the skaters inside twirled and glided so quickly.

_How would my life have been different if I chose to ice skate rather than dance? What if I chose something like… soccer? Or possibly, _Mikan wrinkled her nose at the thought, _rugby?_

Mikan tried to imagine herself wearing a bulky uniform, grunting though her mouth-guard, and charging headfirst into somebody's stomach.

Very graceful, is it not?

_Ballet…_

Mikan sighed and glanced at her watch. Natsume was 10 minutes late. Mikan huffed, then hooked her bag over her shoulder and turned around to leave the rink.

_No way am I going to wait this late for him!_

"Mikan Sakura?"

She spun around and locked eyes with… a her…

"Luna…? What are you doing here?"

Luna shot a disgusted glance at Mikan. "Obviously, that has _nothing_ to do with you."

Mikan glared. Bitch.

They just stood there, their backs turned to each other, for a few seconds.

Mikan didn't want to be the one to break the silence, but she knew that she had to do _something_.

"Are we ever going to practice the dance together or what?" Mikan asked reluctantly.

Luna smirked. "Unlike you, who needs to practice more, I don't need to practice much. _But_, we can start after dinner," she said indifferently.

Mikan blinked. It was that easy? "Okay."

_Wait._

"Is this your number?" Mikan showed Luna her phone.

"Nice phone," Luna said sarcastically. She looked the screen and her smirk was wiped off. "What the hell?"

"Thought so," Mikan said, dropping her phone back in her bag.

Luna started pacing, but then accidentally tripped over a pair of skates and fell down.

"Awww, honey, careful there. Don't be blond and fall on your face when you get home," Mikan called over her shoulder as she left, unable to resist. She felt Luna glower at her back as she left the rink.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

The Pretty Vanity were in hysterics.

"Luna just fell? Just like that?" Anna asked excitedly.

Mikan nodded.

"Why didn't you get a picture?" Hotaru asked, irritated.

"That's too dirty. I'm not her paparazzi," Mikan answered.

Hotaru smirked. "Nice."

"I'm going to go to the NBD a while after dinner… want to come?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan, you know we can't dance for our life." Nonoko rolled her eyes as she gave her alpha a playful shove.

"You know… it would be so fun if you guys could join me in dance class." Mikan pressed her lips into a thin line.

Sensing Mikan's sadness, Anna wrapped her arms around Mikan comfortingly. She stood on her tip-toes, but she still wasn't eye-level with Mikan.

Nonoko glanced Anna worriedly, afraid that Anna would tear up again because of these little things, but to her surprise, Anna smirked and slipped on her wedges and stood.

"There we go," Mikan smiled, jokingly.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan pushed open the doors to the familiar dressing room. She would've changed back in her dorm room, but it would be bad to have to walk to and from the NBD and her dorm in sweats and her T-shirt. She would rather let people see herself in her fashionable, yet casual Abercrombie-wear and skinny jeans.

She peered inside. The room was silent. No Luna. That was good. She inhaled the familiar scent of lilac and honey-suckle. Then, her nose scented another smell.

Speak of the devil.

The two enemies looked at each other, then turned away without a greeting. Luna continued work her blond hair into a tight, high-ponytail. She turned this way and that, her eyes glued to her reflection.

Mikan rolled her eyes as she stepped into a dressing room. When she stepped out, Luna was gone. Mikan pulled her hair until two long pig-tails, then reapplied her eyeliner and lip-gloss.

"Let's do this, Mikan," she muttered to herself. She pushed open the dressing room's doors and heard a thump and a gasp.

"What the…" Mikan said.

"Ow!" Luna quickly unraveled herself from Natsume, who was standing there with her, his cheeks slightly flushed, but his expression was bored as usual.

"OhmahGOD…" Mikan's eyes widened and she flinched. "Get a room."

"Fuck you, Mikan Sakura. Only pigs open doors so quickly and violently. And by the way? It says PULL, not PUSH, moron," Luna snapped.

Mikan staggered back from all the insults. All she could do was glare. She didn't have a comeback.

"What are you doing here, Luna?" Natsume asked, ignoring me again.

Standing away from them, Mikan knit her eyebrows. She was completely sure that Natsume sent the text, probably when Luna was high on shopping.

"Project. With _her_."

Natsume smirked, stepping away from Luna. "Have fun. I'll be in the other room with Youit—Youichi."

Mikan semi-smiled. Youichi Hijiri, the freshman from the bus.

_He probably still remembers me,_ Mikan thought._ I'll pay him a visit later, just to piss Luna off._

Mikan finger-combed her pigtails. Natsume left, so what the hell was Luna waiting for?

Luna pushed past Mikan into the dressing room, purposely shoving Mikan into the doorframe.

This was going to be a _looong_ night.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

"SHUT UP! I don't care what you think," Luna shouted again.

Mikan scowled and felt the urge to flip Luna off. "You're _my_ partner, so you better listen to what _I _say!"

"Hell no!"

"We're doing _this_ song, and that's that! You don't even have any other suggestions! So shut your trap and just _do it_," Mikan shouted in Luna's face.

"No! You're ideas are _fucking stupid!_"

Mikan rolled her eyes and tried to quell the tornado of fury whirling inside her. "Do you have any suggestions?" Mikan said through her clenched teeth.

Luna shoved Mikan away and went through the CDs Mikan brought again. She held up a CD and threw it in Mikan's direction. Luckily, Mikan caught it before the sharp corner of the CD stabbed her head.

"Veronicas? I never knew you liked Aussie bands, Luna," Mikan smirked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Luna retorted.

Honestly, Mikan liked the Veronicas too. After all, she brought their CD. "Nope, not at _all_."

Luna glared.

"So… let's do Untouched," Mikan said.

Luna actually thought about it for a moment. "No."

Mikan jumped to her feet. "You know what, Luna? I'm _sick_ of putting up with your bitchiness… I hope you fall in a hole with maggots and get your eyes eaten out!"

… was what Mikan wanted to say. But she didn't. Instead, she flexed her foot and stretched on the bars.

Luna looked annoyed. Mikan smiled.

"How about…" Mikan started.

"Popular."

They said it perfectly in sync. So together, that the two enemies were embarrassed.

"Finally." Mikan sighed to herself.

The two just sat there, wondering what to do now that they accidentally actually agreed on something. But wait, wasn't that a good thing? They were finally getting somewhere.

Luna coughed. "Ahem. Obviously, a beginner like you doesn't know how to choreograph. If I leave that to you, I'll fail this." Luna looked at Mikan out of the corner of her eye. "And it's not like you'd go unpunished either," she added.

Mikan snorted, remembering what Natsume said earlier. "Of course, your choreography isn't the final decision. I can make changes later. When do you want to meet up?"

"We have time in class to do it. Obviously, I won't be able to choreograph the whole dance just today, so we'll do part of it tomorrow in class, then practice at night, then I'll think of something new." Luna stopped herself.

_She's actually acting civilized. Amazing,_ Mikan thought. "You're okay with doing all the work?" Mikan asked, smirking-slash-smiling a bit.

Luna wore a bigger smirk, which wiped Mikan's off her face. "Oh no, I'm perfectly fine, seeing what I have in store for you. Tataah, Sakura."

And Mikan stood there, alone, wondering what Luna Koizumi could possibly think of to torment her.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

Mikan tapped her fingers on the changing room's counter. She passed a few ballet dancers on her way to Fifth, and suddenly, she felt like she was being torn in two.

_If I still did ballet… _

It just occurred to her that she didn't practice ballet for what seemed like years. Mikan sighed as she looked one last time at her reflection. She fake-smiled, and watched how her heavily-lidded eye corners turn up and they seemed to be smiling too. The dimples on her cheeks deepened as she smiled harder until it hurt.

She dropped the act and lowered her eyes, grabbing her Balenciaga and walking out and into the dance room.

"MIKAN! I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" Asa's joyous voice rang out. Soon, Mikan felt arms around her and her beautiful friend was hugging her tightly. Mikan squeezed her back, then pulled away.

Asa stepped back and took a good look at Mikan. Then, she beamed a toothy smile, and Mikan did a double-take.

"A-Asa…" Mikan stammered a little bit, then her mouth curled up into a beautiful smile. "YOU GOT INVISALIGN!"

Asa laughed, then nodded shyly. "Do I look different?"

"Not much, but there's _definitely _a difference!" Mikan laughed, and sat down with her friend on the floor. "You look even more beautiful, Asa." She squeezed her friend's hand.

"Thanks, Mikan. And you? You look absolutely model-beautiful as usual." Asa grinned.

Mikan couldn't help grinning back, _again_. Asa's teeth were much better than before… she was beautiful on the inside, and now she could be completely beautiful on the out. The Invisalign made her teeth shine a bit, but that was okay. You could barely tell they were there.

"Oh… how's it going with Luna?" Asa glanced at Mikan.

Mikan grimaced. "I guess… not very well. We didn't start practicing yet."

Asa sighed. "Maybe you're lucky about that. Shaina and I already started, and she's torturing me with her song choice and choreography. I mean, I don't have anything against Japanese songs, but I don't want to do a Japanese _rock_ song for my dance project!"

"What song are you doing?"

"Rock With You by BoA… I love BoA, but honestly, I don't dance to rock, especially rock that _BoA_ sings. Help me!" Asa whined.

"Well… it's okay, Asa. Just do the best you can. And try to take over the choreography—don't let Miss Fuh-kuk Yew push you around."

"Enough about me, what are you and Luna doing?"

Mikan ran her fingers through her long pigtails. "After arguing for eternity, we settled on Popular by the Veronicas. She's choreographing everything, and after what you said about Shaina torturing you through that, I'm guessing that's what she's going to do to me. Asa… I suck at this. Reo put me here because he wanted to torture me, _I'm sure of it_. Everybody wants me to suffer except for you and the Pretty Vanity. I doubt I'll make through this alive."

Asa looked shocked, but then softened her expression. "You finally confessed to me something personal about yourself. Don't worry, Mikan. You'll make it through, I promise. We're all here to help you. Don't be afraid of Luna. Don't be afraid of anybody. Just work it and work _hard_."

"Thanks, Asa." Mikan looked up. "I guess we have to go practice. I'll talk to you later."

Reo was speaking. "… Natsume and Youichi in Room 3, Luna and Mikan in Room 4, Aoi and Kiko in Room 5. Let's do this!"

As Mikan stood up, she saw Natsume looking at her. She frowned at him as he walked closer. "That's a pretty loose shirt, Sakura." He stepped closer and pinched the sleeve of her sparkly shirt. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "I would prefer it if it were tighter, but I appreciate the effort." He stepped back, his mouth turning into a smirk.

_What?_ Mikan stared blankly at him. Did he really think that she wore this shirt to Double-H because of him? Hell, she wore it every time she came to Fifth. She could not believe the arrogance of this boy.

"Youichi, hurry up," Natsume was saying. Mikan turned to his direction to find a frozen Youichi whose arm was half raised, as if he was about to wave to somebody.

Remembering yesterday's events, Mikan realized he was trying to wave at _her_.

Mikan smiled and waved back at Youichi. He looked down and smiled a little bit, then turned away. Mikan looked at Natsume, who narrowed his eyes.

**O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****-- -- -- -- -- -- --**** O**

▬_**Author's Comments:**_

_-enter stream of cuss words at self here- I'm sure some of my readers wouldn't appreciate a paragraph long cussing spree, so I'll refrain. I haven't updated in like, what? HOW MANY F---ing months? Don't worry, I'm mad at myself, not at anybody else. I can't believe I'm such a STUPID irresponsible author! But everything passed by so quickly, and I totally abandoned this. Unlucky Girl will be on hiatus, I'm afraid. I don't have time to save much, I was in such a hurry to put this up when I thought it :/ I'm so so sorry… punish me however you like. Flames = okay. Whatever. The worst part is, I had to reread the whole fanfiction to remember details like the bell schedule for the school, so I don't sound like I don't know what I'm talking about in my own story I wrote x.x If you forgot the plot like I almost did, please reread a few of the previous chapters to refresh your memory. Thank you, and I'm so sorry, once again. I can't promise I'll update the other chapter of this soon, but I promise that I WILL. And I will not do this ever again without telling you all._

_I finally checked my Yahoo mail today, and I was heartbroken at the 5 or so reviews I got recently telling me to update soon, so I pulled up my long lost MW doc and started continuing to pick up where I left off (which was like, 2000 words). This chapter's short, but I wanted you all to know that I'm still here, in a writer's-block, and very sorry._

_A reminder: UNLUCKY GIRL IS ON HIATUS._

—_Geena/Snowflaked Angel_


	9. Chapter 9: HighLevel Standards

▬ **Popular REJECT**

"Today the neighborhood, tomorrow the world

Popular girl, popular girl."

* * *

**A Fanfiction Written By:**

Snowflaked Angel

_- I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined -  
- I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned -_

**Dedicated to: **

Euphraini & Cute Pukite – **DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE SIGNE-CHAN WENT? DID SHE LEAVE? OR DID SHE CHANGE HER PEN NAME? If you could please let me know through review or message, I would be so thankful.**

-_You're my all in all_-

* * *

▬_**Full Summary:**_

Meet Mikan Sakura: Her profile is practically stamped with the huge, red, bold letters that spell , with the help of some rich teens, Mikan Sakura kissed her reject status adieu and was ready to take on school again, with her new gained confidence and charisma… that is, until her parents told her they were transferring her to a different school. Now, Mikan finds herself in the famous private school for the rich and elite: Alice Academy. There, she forms a popular clique, vows to tear down Luna and her cronies by beating the crap out of them in dancing, and somewhere in the fray, fall in love with the man of her dreams. Well, first she has to realize _who_ exactly her real prince charming is. N x M

O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- O

▬_Chapter Nine: High-Level Standards ▬_

_I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now _

"_We're better off without you"_

_I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now _

"_We're better off without you"_

O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- O

**IN ROOM 1**

"Shaina, honestly, I _really_ don't want to do Rock With You," Asa squeaked.

Shaina glared, then glared some more. "We've _been through this a million times, ASA._ WE'RE DOING THE SONG NO MATTER WHAT THE HELL YOU SAY."

Asa sank to the floor. "I-I just thought that…?"

"_What?"_ Shaina growled. She paused. "Fine, how does _this_ sound…"

**IN ROOM 2…**

"Mochu, my man!" Koko clapped his buddy's back.

"Koko, honeyyyy…" Mochu blew Koko a kiss.

"What the hell, Mochu."

"Just kidding."

Awkward silence. "You're not gay, right?"

"W-w-w-NO!" Mochu spluttered. He calmed down. "So. What song?"

Koko grinned. "So. You wanna be outrageous or badass?"

"Aren't those the same thing…? I want both, then." Mochu smirked.

Koko's grin grew wider. "Both it is."

**IN ROOM 3…**

Natsume frowned at Youichi, who was staring at a wall with utmost fascination. No, it wasn't the wall that he was thinking about. Youichi was daydreaming, most likely about that Sakura-girl. He clouted Youichi's head and said, "Lift your fat ass off that chair, Youitchy. We've got things to do."

Youichi jerked himself back into reality, almost tipping his chair over. "Oh. Yeah… I mean, okay… gotcha."

Natsume rolled his eyes and shoved Youichi, who shoved him back.

"I'm changing our song," Natsume announced. "Ruka said he might want to use Remember the Name, so, we're changing songs to…"

**IN ROOM 4…**

Mikan slid into the splits and pressed her forehead to the floor, stretching out her body. Luna cleared her throat. "Ahem."

Mikan looked up. "So… Popular. I brought the CD." She reached into her Balenciaga and pulled out the Veronicas' Hook Me Up CD.

Luna snatched the CD out of Mikan's hand and fed it into the CD Player. "Just watch and follow," she said, as she stood in the middle of the room, head down.

**IN ROOM 5…**

Aoi lifted up a CD to show Kiko. "This."

"That's hot."

"Sure."

**IN ROOM 6…**

"I feel bad for telling Natsume that we're going to do Remember the Name… especially when we're not going to do it anymore." Ruka sighed. "Why not, though? Why can't we do Remember the Name?" Kitsuneme asked, picking at the bottom of his ripped shoe. "I thought you wanted to do another song, Kitsu." "That was before… ah, oh well. Why don't you just tell Natsume that he can have the song back?"

"I will."

* * *

"UGHGAH!" was the first sound Mikan made when she flew into the room, slamming the door and collapsing in her bed.

"You're late," was all Hotaru said. "School ended at 3, you're here at 5:30. We were wondering where you were." She swung her legs around her purple bed and knocked on the bathroom door that separated their room from Anna and Nonoko's.

Seconds later, the two other members of the Pretty Vanity joined Hotaru on Mikan's bed, trying to comfort her and asking her what's wrong.

Mikan let out another loser-like wail and painstakingly took off her sneakers. She was so distressed that she didn't bother to change after Double H. Mikan just shot straight to her dorm in her dance clothes. Strange.

Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru—yes, even Hotaru—let out three loud gasps as they saw Mikan's feet, which were blistering and raw. They immediately knew who was responsible for this. Soon, Anna and Nonoko was shouting abuse to Luna, nonstop. Raising their voices, they almost lifted up the roof. Hotaru looked outraged as well and muttered a few of her choicest colorful words and went back to staring at anything other than Mikan's feet.

"How did you manage to get back here? You should've called me!" Hotaru's voice shook a tiny bit at the end.

"Call you? How could I show a moment of weakness to Luna? Hiding the pain almost killed me!" Mikan trembled.

"Mikan…"

Mikan winced. "She can't stop me. I _can_ do this—"

"How are you going to continue dancing with those feet, Mi-chii?" Anna asked frightfully, afraid of her answer.

"Don't tell me you're going to continue dancing!" Nonoko looked at Mikan's face, which clearly expressed her answer. "No, Mikan, no! You can't!"

"This isn't what I can, or can do. It's what I need, and need to do. And what I _want_ to do. You guys know this." Mikan gazed at her friends' eyes. "You guys know this," she repeated softly.

"Mikan, there's a difference between fighting for your pride and fighting for your future. If you continue dancing with those feet, you might not be able to dance again, if it worsens, which it will, considering Luna's choreography."

"Relax, Nonoko. I'll be fine. Just continue with your side of the plan, alright? Whatever that is." Mikan grinned. "Though, Hotaru, I will be needing some magical healing thing for my feet."

Hotaru looked at Mikan in disbelief. "You know there's no such thing… oh."

Mikan grinned as Hotaru nodded. When they were children, Mikan tripped over a rock and got a huge cut on her foot. Hotaru had her invention carry Mikan to the Imai's house and received some mysterious powder.

Hotaru stood up. "I have to go to my lab to get it."

Mikan nodded. "Thanks, Hotaru…"

She looked over at Anna and Nonoko, who were glancing at each other. They turned to Mikan and said, "We're going out for a bit. Can you rest by yourself?"

"Yeah… where are you guys…?"

They already ran out.

* * *

Finally, it was here.

All the students of Double H bordered the room and left the center of the spacious room wide open for the performers. Mikan's heart pounded as she watched each of the beginners try their best at their routines. She stared at her feet, which were wrapped with white cloth bandages over and over. Hotaru, Nonoko, and Anna had put some of their "magic powder" which was an invention of theirs. It was numbing the pain right now. Currently, the last of the intermediates were going up. Looking around, Mikan tossed her hair to the side and took out her slidey phone, hoping Reo wasn't watching her.

**MIKAN: sosososososos ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**HOTARU: chill. u will be fine mikan**

**MIKAN: thx for telling me but that wont help…**

**NONOKO: breathe mi-chan, breathe**

**ANNA: tey ir vwat**

Mikan smiled a little.

**HOTARU: .**

**MIKAN: …?**

**NONOKO: omg even 4 u anna that was super fail**

**ANNA: tey ir vwat tou nah do oy**

**MIKAN: ……?**

"SAKURA. GIVE ME YOUR PHONE."

Mikan held up her finger in a gimme-a-sec way, her eyes glued to her screen, confused.

**ANNA: alsietyheykasdfk!!!! TRY UR BEST YOU CAN DO IT!**

**NONOKO: wow anna, next time be a lil slower :]**

**MIKAN: reo taking phone away. ily —heart—**

Reo looked absolutely furious. "Sakura, not only did you not obey my orders, but you continued to text after I _came to take your phone away_. This is unacceptable. MINUS 10 POINTS ON YOUR PROJECT."

Mikan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but on the inside, she was worried. _Minus 10 points already? Damn it! _she thought.

"Now all of our _darling_ intermediates have gone," Reo sneered with ill-disguised sarcasm, "the real show begins. Koko, Mochiage." Reo applauded along with the beginners and intermediates. The advanced students leaned on the wooden railings along the mirrors and whooped. Well, the boys whooped.

Suddenly, the lights turned into pulsing colors of dark red, green, blue…

_**(A/N: Keep in mind, also for future reference, none of the songs played are the clean versions when they are performed, I just bleeped the cuss words I could see because… well, I don't need the excess. Putting a few cuss words in the dialogue here and there create characterization, in songs, there's just no need in my opinion.)**_

(_Search Jhizz in My Pants – Lonely Island on Youtube)_

_**Waaa-oh-oohhh…**_

Mikan could roughly make out two figures in the center, the exact place where the pulsing, circling lights didn't touch… Suddenly, what she recognized as Koko broke free from his and Mochu's frozen stance and the light shined on him. As the singing started, he locked eyes with beginner girl who widened her eyes in a confused kind of way and Koko started prowling forward like a leopard creeping toward its prey. After the regular lights turned completely on, Mika noticed Koko was wearing what seemed like… a one piece swimsuit… over what looked like a flesh-colored body suit…

_**Lock eyes from across the room  
Down my drink while the rhythms boom  
Take your hands, skip the names  
No need here for the silly games  
Make our way through the smoke and crowd  
The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud  
Move in close as the lasers fly  
Our bodies touch and the angels cry **_

Mikan rolled her eyes as Koko prowled closer and closer to the girl, pausing to act exactly as the lyrics told him to, and whispered something to the poor girl. The girl looked confused but took Koko's hand who led her to the center, where Mochu was showing his talent of moving to the beat. Mochu's toes never moved from the spot he was standing before, but it definitely seemed like he was moving… around. Mikan couldn't describe how awestruck she was, despite the abnormal song…

_**  
Leave this place go back to yours  
Our lips first touch outside your doors  
The whole night what we've got in store  
Whisper in my ear that you want some more  
And I jizz in my pants**_

The girl screamed and dropped Koko's hands as he started flailing and his body started vibrating uncontrollably. Mikan's mouth dropped open in horror as Natsume, Ruka, and Kitsuneme burst out laughing, slapping their knees and totally having a fit as Koko thrust his pelvis at the girl. Reo's eyes popped open wider as he sat straighter in his seat, his eyes fixed on Koko with disapproval. Koko winked at his gang of friends and at Mochu, who was snickering while doing his jerking.

_**  
This really never happens you can take my word  
I won't apologize  
That's just absurd  
Mainly your fault for the way that you dance  
And now I jizz in my pants**_

Koko actually collapsed on the poor girl who was standing rigid and unable to move. Koko's body thrashed around as the girl kept freaking out and screaming. Mikan felt so sorry for her… The girl started backing away but Koko grabbed her arm and started prowling around her.

_**Don't tell your friends or I'll say you're a slut  
Plus it's your fault  
You were rubbing my butt  
I'm very sensitive  
Some would say that's a plus  
Now I'll go home and change  
**_

As quick as Koko came on, he left just as quickly, just as Reo looked like he was going to say something to the group. The pulsing lights now focused on Mochu, who finally broke out of stance and started moonwalking across the floor. The innocent girl victim quickly ran back to her friends.

_**  
Last week, I saw a film  
As I recall it was a horror film  
Walked outside into the rain  
Checked my phone and saw you rang  
And I jizzed in my pants **_

_**Speeding in the street, when the red lights flash  
Need to get away, need to make a dash  
A song comes on that reminds me of you **_

Natsume, Ruka, and Kitsuneme were in hysterics in their corner. Mikan was awestruck and disgusted at the same time. This was just so typical of Koko… she should have expected this much… but… the way they incorporated their acting skills into their dancing and focusing on their solos was great. But then Mikan heard the keywords:

_**  
And I jizz in my pants  
**_

Mikan almost vomited as both Koko and Mochu were in action at the same time, contrary to before. Their actions kept interrupting each other—but on purpose, just like the song did. Every time they "vibrated and started flailing" Mikan wanted to look away but she couldn't. There was so much to learn… NOT THE JHIZZING THOUGH.

_**  
The next day  
My alarm goes off  
And I jizz in my pants**_

_**Open my window and a breeze rolls in  
And I jizz in my pants**_

_**When Bruce Willis was dead at the end of Sixth Sense  
I jizzed in my pants **_

_**I just ate a grape  
And I—**_

"ALRIGHT, BOYS. That's enough." Reo stopped the music and turned on the lights. Oddly, he didn't look angry at all despite his tone. In fact, he high-fived the two before Koko and Mochu went offstage. "Nice work, Koko, Mochiage."

Mikan couldn't believe Reo was congratulating them on their performance, but she had to admit their performance was… definitely unique, and very good.

* * *

Reo checked his watch. "Aoi, Kiko, you guys are up!"

(_Search Boom Boom Pow – Black Eyed Peas on Youtube)_

As the music started and the room turned pitch-black dark, Mikan waited in anticipation. What kind of performance were they going to give?

_**Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get**_

The two girls started in the same position as Mochu and Koko. Like the electronic-y song, their movements were robotic and their popping was flawless and creative. They were both wearing black beanies, black tight shirts, black baggy pants, black sneakers, but all of them seemed to have a glow-in-the-dark green lightning streak on all of their clothing. The lights turned on in their 10 percent mode, semi-lighting the room.

_**  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get**_

_**Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom**_

_**  
Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow**_

Like Koko and Mochu's performance, the two switched off with their "solos". Aoi stepped forward and showed off her moves. Mikan was completely blown away by her dancing. Unlike Mikan, whenever Aoi bumped her chest and body to the beat she didn't look weird, at all. She had amazing fluency with her moves.

When it was Kiko's turn, Mikan noticed that her specialty seemed to be lifting her body off the ground with her two hands because she did that a lot in her routine. Mikan thought she looked pretty unstable a few times, but Kiko didn't fall during her solo. When it came to the climax of the song, the two finally joined together and danced the same moves. Mikan had assumed that Aoi's weakness were the lifts, but now she realized she couldn't have been more mistaken. As the two were in perfect synchronization with their lifting and moving of the feet off the ground, Mikan's mouth was open. As expected of Natsume's sister…

"Looks like Aoi's going to move to second place for the girls if Shaina doesn't do something about it," Asa whispered next to me, her mouth curved up into a smile as she stared at Aoi's black-clad figure. Mikan focused on Aoi's expression, which was as stoic as her brother's, even though she was sweating pretty hard. Kiko was keeping up with Aoi but barely. They needed more practice to work up Kiko's endurance—she was sweating bullets and her mouth was slightly open as she panted.

_**Let the beat rock**_

The abrupt ending to the edited song surprised Mikan as the two ended with a _bam!_ in the same position as they started with. Everyone applauded, Mikan being exceptionally loud. Aoi allowed herself to pant and act tired after the performance ended, and slumped next to Mikan while Shaina and Asa prepared for their turn.

"You were amazing, Aoi," Mikan said, smiling.

Aoi looked up at Mikan, panted, then managed a smile back. "Thanks -_pant- _for the -_pant_- compliment." Aoi sat on the floor and ripped her beanie off, revealing her sweat. "Ugh -_pant_- I need a shower… again," she moaned.

Mikan raised her eyebrow. "Again?"

Aoi nodded, leaning her head against the transparent wall. "I've already -_pant_- showered twice today…"

Mikan was wide-eyed. "_Twice?_ Why? Is your hair that oily?"

Aoi cocked her head at Mikan. "Everyone who dances -_pant_- intensely sweats a _lot_. Don't you?"

Mikan frowned. So far she didn't have to deal with that problem. "I never sweated while practicing for my routine…" she muttered.

Aoi frowned too. "Luna must be very nice to you then."

Mikan let out a short-burst of laughter. "Hah. She totally—" but then shut up when she saw Asa and Shaina come up stage, then they separated and went to opposite sides of the room. Mikan cocked her head in confusion as they both laid down with their backs to the floor, hands by their sides.

(Search "X-Way- TiK ToK and then some" on Youtube. At the chorus, that's what most of their footwork is like. The chorus is at: 0:37 seconds into the video. Also, Font CYC's part is very good, but that is what I envisioned as Natsume's level of dancing, not Shaina or Asa's. Aren't they good? I know them :D)

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  
**_

Though Mikan didn't like the FCUK YEW girl, Shaina, she had to admit that her dancing lived up to her number two ranking in the class. Both of their footwork was amazing, but Shaina looked the most balanced. Asa looked so pretty during her routine—when she spun around, her face went with a surprised expression, like she was interacting with her dancing. If that made any sense. Mikan tried to keep up with their feet, but they were just going and going _and going_, their heels touching the floor then their toes with the heels up, both feet flat on the ground, toes and toes again, then heals then flat on the round, then spinning around…

Then, Aoi murmured, "C-walking."

"What?"

"Their footwork—it's called C-walking," Aoi replied, still wiping her sweat from her forehead.

"Wow," was all Mikan could utter. As the song ended with another one of KeSha's annoying "woah-oh-oh-oh-oh"s and flirtatious giggles, Asa struck a diva pose and Shaina rolled her eyes with her hand on her hip.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikan cheered as the class applauded.

Reo nodded approvingly. "You've improved," he said to Asa, who smiled.

"Ruka, Kitsuneme!"

"Reo…" Kitsuneme yelled.

Reo looked up from his papers in confusion. Ruka jogged over to him wearing a very loose collar shirt that was unbuttoned half-way, a loose tie that hung like a scarf around his neck, and baggy black sweats. He whispered something to Reo who muttered, "Fine, make it fast."

Mikan inhaled deeply. She was either next, or the last ones to go, which meant after Natsume and Youichi. She shivered, remembering Natsume Hyuuga's words. How could she meet the standards of the Advanced class when they were _this freaking high?_

Mikan pushed those thoughts away, though. She couldn't afford to think about that now. She had to focus, like an alpha would. _Don't be a reject. Live to your expectations. Confidence, Mikan_, she said—no, commanded—herself. Suddenly, Mikan heard a knock and her head suddenly hurt. Mikan looked around, thinking something dropped on her. Was Koko throwing things at her again? Then, Aoi pointed to behind Mikan at the transparent glass.

Mikan squeaked with alarm before realizing the head that was pressed up against the glass was Hotaru. "Let me in, stupid," she mouthed, pointed to the door.

Once Hotaru came in and sat next to Mikan, the confusion settled in. "Wait Hotaru, don't you have tech class?" Mikan paused, then her eyes started watering as she stared at Hotaru with idolizing eyes. "Could it be… could it be that you ditched class to watch me, Hotaru? Hotaru? Hotaru, _ne_, Hota—"

Hotaru promptly thwacked Mikan across the head with her handbag, resulting in Mikan crashing onto Asa's lap.

"Ow! _Hotaru!_"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Lucky for you, we're doing nothing today so I ditched and decided to watch your performance."

"Reo, we're ready," Ruka called out. Hotaru turned away from Mikan and looked at Ruka and smirked. She pulled out her camera and tripod and set it all up in a flash, ready to take dozens of pictures of Ruka Nogi.

Mikan, Aoi, and Asa laughed weakly. Then, the music started.

(_Search "George Sampson Britain's Got Talent Final" for my inspiration. Though there is no rain, this song reminds me of it, and umbrellas. Weird, huh? For the song, please search: Aerodynamic (Daft Punk Remix) on Youtube)_

Ruka and Kitsuneme started out slow like the beat, which reminded Mikan of falling into a hole in slow motion. As the drums picked up, Ruka and Kitsuneme procured huge black umbrellas out of nowhere and spun around with them open. They reminded Mikan of old Broadway musicals.

_**Celebration  
You know we're gonna do it right  
Tonight  
Just feeling  
You just got me feeling the need**_

Everyone could tell that lots of emotion was put into their dancing. Mikan was almost reminded of ballet when they stretched out one of their arms and spun around.

_**  
Need  
Yeah  
Come on  
All right**_

Their popping with their umbrellas had a unique effect—especially with the umbrellas in one of their hands. Their moves were exactly the same, at the exactly the same time, in perfect, flawless synchronization. The way they spun around was sort of like ballroom dancing, just with one person—large, big steps that led in a circle with the occasional abrupt freeze and popping. Mikan glanced at Hotaru, who was taking pictures frantically._**  
**_

_**We're gonna celebrate  
One more time  
Celebrate and dance so free**_

_**You just got me feeling so free  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time**_

There were just so many fluid body motions that they reminded Mikan of rain..._**  
**_

_**You just got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free**_

Suddenly, Ruka and Kitsuneme threw their umbrellas to the back in one lightning-fast fluid motion. The umbrellas floated in the sky for a moment like a hot-air balloon before settling perfectly on the ground and tilting over. Hotaru's finger on the shutter paused for a second.

_**One more time**_

Suddenly, the electronic instrumental picked up and they immediately flipped over and demonstrated perfect suicide moves, which were usually used at the end of a routine where you flip over in various different ways and "die". Ruka and Kitsuneme weren't done with their routine though. They flipped over, lifted up their feet, and did one swivel after another, copying each other's moves perfectly. They had amazing footwork while supporting their body with two hands, which was so complicated and hard. Mikan was anxious to see her best friend's reaction, and was not disappointed. Hotaru was completely frozen, her eyes marveling at the routine the two boys were doing in front of her.

As the instrumental turned scratchy and upped the tempo, the boys struggled totime their feet to the fast beat while swiveling. When the music stopped being scratchy and returned to the electronic instrumental, Kitsuneme broke free from the swiveling and supported himself with a two-hand handstand while Ruka persevered and kept going with the swiveling and flipping of his body over and over to restart his swiveling at the beat of the music. Every time a beat was heard, he would flip and swivel. "Wow," Mikan whispered.

As the music started slowing down and didn't have drum beats anymore, Ruka and Koko laid on the ground. They slowly stretched out their arm, then the other slowly to the beat, then started popping on the ground. It was a sight to behold. Everyone was on their tip-toes to catch a good look at them. Reo actually stood up and walked over to the boys to get a closer look. The song ended with Ruka and Kitsuneme flipping to face each other on the floor and "dying" with wide-open eyes.

"Creepy…" Mikan whispered.

"They are amazing," Asa said with huge eyes.

"Hotaru, what do you think?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru's mouth was slightly open as she regarded Ruka and Kitsuneme. "That was something… I had not seen before," she finally admitted. "Bunny Boy and smiley number 2 aren't bad."

Mikan cracked a smile. "That's a huge compliment, coming from you Hotaru. I'm absolutely amazed and appalled!"

The Double H students cheered as Ruka and Kitsuneme sat back next to Natsume and their gang, panting and smiling. Then, the two quickly tore off their collared shirts and basked in the cooling air on their burning skin. Mikan saw Hotaru's face twitch from her peripheral vision.

Mikan faced Hotaru with a teasing smile. "You're marveling at their six-pack's, aren't you, Hotaru?"

Hotaru attempted to thwack Mikan again, but this time she evaded it.

_What?_

Mikan Sakura evaded Hotaru's thwacks?

Has the world gone mad?

Is Mikan Sakura finally becoming smart?

Or are Hotaru's skills just rusty?

Mikan stuck her tongue out at Hotaru, who muttered, "I wasn't looking at Nogi's abs."

Mikan's mouth dropped open a little bit, then winked at Hotaru. "You know, Hotaruuu, I said '_their'_ abs, not Ruka's abs. It seems…" Mikan smugly inspected her fingernails, "that you were too busy thinking about something else…"

_THWACK._

Of the century.

Mikan flew out of the window and out the NBD and whizzed past trees and—

Well, that didn't happen, but it seriously hurt. And that was never a good sign, especially when you were about to perform.

"Luna, Sakura, get your butts up there, we haven't got much time left," Reo barked, glaring at Mikan for howling from the pain.

Speak of the devil.

O -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- O

▬_**Author's Comments:**_

_Well, I've finally made my mind guys. I'm going to finish this story. Obviously, the other chapters won't be as "quick" as this one came out (spent 3 days making thing, totally neglecting my schoolwork and piano and social life), so, I'm ashamed of saying this, but __be patient__. Onto the chapter! How was it? Was it utterly ridiculous? Do you have no idea of what the dances are like at all? It's insanely hard trying to describe a subject I have no experience with in so much detail, so I tried to provide videos that looked like what I envisioned, etc. Please look at those videos; they are there for a reason. __ And always listen to the music while reading the dance and imagining it. Always helps._

_Sorry about the grammar and spelling and punctuation mistakes, I really wanted to get this chapter up. Please let me know if you catch a big big writer-FAIL mistake. XD Which happens a lot to me, sadly._

_I don't see this as a cliffhanger, well maybe it's because it's 12:30AM and I usually sleep at 11 on school days. And it's a school day. But I really wanted to finish this damn chapter. Grr high school. Boo. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review. __Unlucky Girl__ will sadly be unfinished as of now. I'm not saying I might change my mind, but I'm opening that possibility. Though it's not very likely._

_An important note: MISSING: Cute Pukite (formerly known as Pukite) do you guys know what her new username is? I've lost touch with her… her name's Signe-chan~Thanks in advanced._

_Thanks for supporting and understanding me (well, most of you--actually, all of you, in your own way :D),_

_-Geena/Snowflaked Angel_

_P.S. Sorry long author's comment thing this chapter, but there's been a lot of drama on FFN lately I've noticed. Stealing story ideas or even word by word text is the dominant cause of the silly drama. __**Please, do not be the one who makes the mistake and causes unnecessary drama. If need be, get advice from the author you admire instead of making a bad bad choice of copying and plagiarizing. Do we have an agreement? FFN states it as their rules, so please follow them. **__Also, if by any chance there is someone stealing my stories or ideas, please let me know… but don't… how should I put this, do anything rash, like flame them or whatever. I would like to resolve it… peacefully if possible. _

_Sorry for babbling! Good night, and goodbye!_


End file.
